Belief
by ShivaVixen
Summary: You never know what you believe until its truth, or its falsehood, becomes a matter of Life or death. Only a real risk proves the reality of a belief. C.S.Lewis.
1. Prologue

Hello, Welcome to Belief, I don't own Naruto, (duh.) Have fun reading.

* * *

Naruto knew what was happening, he had lost his friends, his saving link, he was now alone. No not alone, the damn fox was still there, keeping him alive. He wanted to die damnit! He struggled to breathe, his chest had no shirt, and it bled from so many wounds. The council started the trial, He saw Kohonmaru, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon, they were scared. The children had learned of his secret, the village's secret. He was the demon vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He saw the Haruno's, Akimichi's, Yamaka's, Aburame's, Inuzumaka's, Nara's and Hyuuga's, Tenten's father was stone faced. There was no sympathy, no apologies, they didn't care, no one did. He knew that now. 

Why? Why did they acuse him of such things? He had never met Itachi before the massacre. He never heard of this disease that killed newborns. He hadn't killed the Yondaime. He hadn't been the cause of the Sandaime's death. He hadn't driven out Sasuke. He hadn't brainwashed anyone!

"This council hearby declares death on Uzumaki Naruto. Immediately!" He saw the hooded Anbu. The one who would kill him. He gave a small smile as he bowed his head, death was something he had desired for so long.

"Nii-san . . ." Kohonmaru clung to the fence, Ebisu kept him from attacking the Anbu, but Naruto could see the strain on the man's face. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"You'd better make it to hokage Kohonmaru. I'm counting on you." It was a whisper, but the kid heard him. He heard someone start to sob. Was Ebisu crying? Hanabi cried too. Maybe people did care, but not enough to be able to save him. His head was jerked back, he saw the kunai. He didn't struggle, what would the point be? He looked at the Anbu nin. He gave a small smile at the nin, who froze a moment. Then the kunai flashed.

* * *

This is the first story I've ever posted. I hope you'll enjoy it as the story progresses, Once I get a review I'll post the real chapter one.


	2. Waking to a nightmare

Hey, here's the revised Chapter one . . . Enjoy it, I'm thinking of re-editing the prolouge too.

* * *

**Waking to a Nightmare**

Kakashi had a feeling he was coughing up blood again. _Copy nin Kakashi, dies locked up and partially beaten, that's not how I wanted to go . . . better than my father though . . . _Sakura had stopped talkong, Ino reported that she had fallen asleep, but that was days ago, she hadn't woken up.

"Tsunde-sama? Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Shino have collapsed, so have Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba." Lee's voice rang out, even though he whispered.

"Don't worry, if it's a fever they'll wake up soon."

"What about Sakura?" Neji coughed, he'd be next to collapse, how on earth was Lee able to talk?

" . . ."

"Hmph, don't have an answer do you?"

"Orochimaru . . ." Jiraiya grit his teeth. "You keep quiet." Somehow Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke had been taken, the three hadn't spoken much, and apparently Orochimaru had strength to talk.

"Don't you two start . . ." Tsunde felt a headache coming on. "Kakashi, I probably asked you this, but I've been thinking, Where was Naruto?"

"He was there, The demon just pinned him to the wall, I think the two spoke, but I'm not sure, then he was torn up and flung away." Kakashi still sounded bored. "He didn't get back up, he just went limp."

" . . . but he wasn't taken, did anyone see Temari or Kankurro?"

"No, Kazekage sama."

"Is Temari the blonde with the fan?"

"Yes?"

"I saw her before I blacked out. She had been flung into a trashcan."

"It's been about nine months, you've probably been labeled dead by now."

" . . . "

" Kazekage, . . . Lee, Neji?" Silence.

"They aren't going to survive this."

" . . . I was hoping you'd have passed out."

"Sasuke has passed out as well." Kabuto commented. "Lookes like the adults are the only ones standing, and even then, we aren't in good shape."

"Any ideas?"

"None that you lot haven't tried before."

"You might want to correct that previous statement. Iruka has passed out."

"Then we all have appointments with the shigami before the year is out." Kabuto was bored.

"So it seems." Gai coughed the words. Kakashi listened as slowly, one by one, the adults passed out. He sighed slightly.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Just me." Gai shifted his weight, he must've broken a rib.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not good enough, I'm on the verge of pasing out, I can only take so much."

"Glad to know you aren't invincible."

"Hmph, when are you going to pass out?"

"Soon. Probably. Who can you see?"

"That Kabuto guy, he's out. I think Orochimaru is too." Silence, then. "I'm sorry Kakashi, you're on your own." Gai passed out.

_Last one standing . . . wish I had my book, it was an interesting one. _His thoughts drifted to Obito and Rin, and Sensei. _I'll be seeing you three soon, I promise, . . . Naruto._ He blinked. _What will happen to him? . . .I don't care anymore . . . _

_**Yes you do Kakashi . . .**_

_Minato-sensei? . . ._

_**Kakashi, you'll always care about your father, you can't say that you don't.**_

_**Hey Kakashi, aren't you going to show your face?**_

_**Obito, leave him alone, don't you ever pay attention?**_

_**What I do? come on Rin, If he doesn't smile, he never will!**_

_Obito . . .Rin . . .You three . . ._

_**Rin, give my eye to Kakashi . . .**_

_**Kakashi, bad news, Rin's gone . . . **_

_**The Yondaime's dead, He sealed away the demon . . . **_

_Why do they remind me of my team so much? . . ._

_**Haruno Sakura, she's smart, but I'm not sure if she'll make it to Jounin. She's a bit naive, and has a crush on the Uchina prodigy, she'd do anything for him . . . **_

_**Uchina Sasuke, he doesn't have the sharigan yet, but when he does, you'd teach him. He's been closed and emotionless, he wants revenge for his clan, it seems to be his only goal . . . **_

_**Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel, he does poorly, but he was able to do the Shadow clones in one night, He's loud, but he has a good heart . . . **_

_I neglected those two for someone who betrayed kohona . . ._

_**Naruto, you can train with Ebis, I have to train Sasuke . . . **_

_**Naruto, you and Sakura spar, I have to train Sasuke . . . **_

_**Sasuke's missing, I have to find him . . . **_

_I lost my team again . . . _

_**Kakashi, Sasuke went with Orochimaru . . . **_

_**Kakashi, Naruto's leaving with Jiraiya for a training trip . . . **_

_**Kakashi, I'll be training Sakura, here's a mission for you . . .**_

_Kakashi felt himself fall into inky blackness, he kept falling and falling, unable to stop himself, and he didn't want to stop. Gradually a red glow covered him._

_"Hatake Kakashi, Wake up."_

_Minato-sensei? . . . _

_The glow stopped his fall. _

_"Come on Kakashi, this isn' your place to die, Wake up."_

_But I don't want to keep going . . . _

_It kept glowing bright. _

_"Kakashi, open your eyes, please!"_

_I'm tired Obito, Stop shaking me . . . _

_"Kakashi, you're stronger than this, wake up."_

_Why does Rin insist on moving my hair out of my face? . . ._

_"Kakashi . . ."_

_No, I'm not going back . . ._

_The red glow was stronger now._

_"Kakashi."_

_No . . ._

_Strong arms around him._

_"Kakashi!" _

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi reluctantly had opened his eyes a little, the red faded from his eyes. A face apeared, the blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Concern on his features that increased when Kakashi spoke.

"No," The man shook his head, something was on his cheeks.

"Then who-? Nar-Naruto?" Kakashi finally focused. But everything seemed unreal. Naruto's eyes leaked tears. Kakashi felt like lead. Was this real or a dream? He touched Naruto's shoulder, it was real.

"I'm real, Believe it." Naruto gave his characteristic grin. Kakashi felt the fever disapear. His brain was a little fuzzy still, and it hurt to move, Naruto had taken the chains off him. He focused a little more.

"Wait, the others?"

"I'm about to get them." Naruto picked up his former sensei with ease. Kakashi blinked a minute realizing that Naruto had gotten stronger. The lanky Jounin was lifted as if he was a child.

"Get Sakura first, she was the first to pass out, you should have gotten me last."

"I didn't know that." He placed Kakashi on the ground. He moved away, but not before giving  
Kakashi a water bottle and some food pills, and Kakashi's forehead protector. Kakashi relaxed against the wall. He put the forehead protector on, not cocking it just yet, the entrance to the cells would be on his blindside if he did.

"Sakura, wake up. Come on Sakura-chan, this isn't your place to die." Kakashi got up, curious, and much stronger now. He watched as Naruto used the fox's chakra to heal Sakura, _that's what the red glow was._ "Come on Sakura, Med nins aren't supposed to get sick, that's only for idiots." Sakura opened her eyes, she weakly clung to Naruto.

"Who are you?" That was like a slap to Kakashi, she didn't recognize her teamate.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one, It's Naruto." Naruto didn't flinch.

"Naruto?"

"Hai."

"You look different."

"So do you, Let's get you out of here." He did the same thing he did to Kakashi, water and food pills, as well as her forehead protector. "Kakashi help her drink it, you all are dehydrated."

"Alright." Naruto worked on everyone, Gaara, Lee, and Hinata were the only three that easily recognized Naruto. Jiraiya, Iruka and Tsunade having it after blinking for a minute, trying to focus. Kakashi winced as everyone kept asking who Naruto was. Though he had even done it. Now Kakashi was almost normal level, he realized that Naruto was a little scuffed up, no blood, just bruises, and even those were healing.

"Tsunde-sama, is it alright if I heal, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke?"

"Might as well." Naruto did just that. Though once Orochimaru opened his eyes, he didn't stay too long. Same with Sasuke and Kabuto. He gave Kabuto his forehead protector.

"Naruto, how'd you get here?"

"Followed Hachibi, there was a two month gap unfortunately." Naruto answered questions.

"You need a haircut." That was true, Naruto's hair was almost as long as Jiraya's. Tsunde disliked it.

"I'll get one later. Think you can travel?"

"Yeah, what's in the water?"

"You'd have to ask Gamabunta. He gave it to me for you guys."

"I must thank him later."

"Gamakichi is outside the cave. Let's go." Naruto casually picked up Hinata, who had broken her leg, it had healed wrong.

"Wait Hachibi-?"

"Isn't going to be a problem." Naruto suddenly sounded old. "But Itachi might still be hanging around, as well as Shark-face."

"Itachi? He's here?"

"He was. He's probably gone by now." Nothing happened, Naruto didn't keep talking to Sasuke, or pressuring him to come back.

"What happened, Naruto?" Chouji was a little thinner than normal, the advantage of being overweight.

"Nothing, let's get out of here, Kiba, can you carry Hinata? I'll need my arms free if Itachi comes at me."

"Yeah, I can." Hinata was transferred to Kiba, both regarding Naruto silently.

"Hey, Snake, it's a maze down here, if you want to get out, you'll have to follow me." Naruto's voice was flat.

"I don't need your help."

"Then watch out for the traps." Naruto walked away, the Kohona group following, Orochimaru growled in his throat, the three nins followed them.

"Naruto, is that the exit?" He nodded as he led them into a cavern, the cave exit on the other side. Relief washed through the nins, even Orochimaru. Naruto moved forward, and was promptly knocked down. Itachi stood over him, sword drawn and at his throat.

"This time, I'm taking you with me Kyuubi vessel."


	3. The Pieces are in place

Well, here's chapter three. I kept rewritting these first few chapters, over and over again. I think I'm satisfied now.

* * *

"You said that awhile ago." Naruto promptly threw Itachi off. "You haven't done that yet." Naruto got up, and dodged Itachi's sword, backing up alittle.

"Rasengan!" That was the only warning Itachi got. Part of his cloak was burned off. He had been barely able to dodge.

_ 'He's gotten better, I didn't even feel his chakra.'_ Jiraya frowned slightly. _'He really does look like the Yondaime.'_

_ 'He looks like Jiraiya, ecept with blonde hair and more muscles.' _Tsunade blinked, _'Did I just think that?'_

_ 'He looks like Jiraya, the Yondaime, and even a little like Kakashi . . . I wonder how strong he really is?'_ Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke, _'I'll stick with Itachi's younger brother though, he's gotten stronger as well. I wonder who would win the fight now?'_

CRACK!! Naruto froze, eyes widening. They all did. On the other side of the cavern a group of pools were close next to each other. The middle one had been frozen, but now it was cracking. Suddenly water surged upward aiming for Naruto, who dodged away from Itachi, the group, and unfortunately, the exit. He was trapped against the water. Itachi stood, watching the as the water solidified, turning into a human man, with webbed claws and white skin, his hair was long and blue, he had no shirt, and that showed the seal over his heart.

"Hachibi is still alive?" Kisame had been waiting against the wall, he sounded surprised. "I thought the Kyuubi container killed him."

_ 'Kill?!'_ Sakura blinked at Naruto, who still looked tired. _'Is that why he's been so down?'_

_ 'The first kill is always the hardest . . .' _Gai remembered being told that. _'For someone like Naruto who values life, taking it will always be hard.'_

**_ "This time, Kyuubi kit, I will kill you, you set me back, but I'll tear you apart, then your friends."_** His eyes were a blue tinged white, and they glowed.

"I'm not going to loose!" Naruto growled, _'Forgive me.'_ He glared at Hachibi. Then he opened up the passage to the Kyuubi. A trick he had made with the memory of Lee and Gai's gates and things old Zurui had taught him, and allowed his own chakra to go into the seal, making sure he was in control. He knew what he looked like as he heard the others gasp. The lines on his cheeks were broader, and his eyes were red. Kyuubi's chakra was like an adrenaline rush, one he sorely needed. "Let's go Hachibi." He moved first, dimly wondering if he should take off the jacket.

**_ "Ice Spears!"_ **the eightail had control over ice, someting fire didn't get along with.

"Hn!" Naruto dodged, feeling a smile slip. _'Crap, focus Naruto, don't you dare lose sight of your goal. Don't enjoy this . . .'_ The Kyuubi was, however, and his thrill at the fight was starting to creep into Naruto.

"Neji, activate your Byakugan, I want you to tell me how Naruto's doing on chakra."

"What is his color?"

" . . . " _'Crap, how exactly do you explain two different Chakra signatures in a person? Without telling them about the Kyuubi?'_

"Blue, but for an as yet unknown reason, he has red chakra as well." Tsunde replied, though the gap by Kakashi hadn't gone unnoticed.

"How come Itachi, Kisame, and Hachibi, called Naruto Kyuubi?" Ino crossed her arms. She was going the direct way.

"Uh . . . "

"Kyuubi's sealed into Naruto, isn't he?" Neji's voice had gone flat.

"?" Kakashi looked at Nejji, who was focused on Naruto.

"I can see the seal, which dosen't just cover one spot on his stomach, it goes all over his body, and the chakra behind it is infinetly greater than what the eighttail has." Neji just kept staring. "The seal is covered in Naruto's blue chakra to keep it strong, while the red chakra fills up his body, It makes it look like the blue is a net holding back a firey explosion." What Neji neglected to mention was that he could see two eyes just beyond the seal, eyes that looked like a mix of the Byakugan and Sharigan.

"What is he doing?" Jiraiya muttered. "With that much of the Kyuubi's chakra, he'll start to turn into a demon . . ." Naruto was flung into the ground, right infront of them.

"It's only one tail. Worry about my choices later, get out of here while you lot can." It was a low growl. "Gamabunta's waiting to lead you home, I'll follow if I can."

"Naruto . . ."

"Well? Get out of here!" He took off his jacket, deciding to leave the gloves on, he tossed it to Jiraya, who almost coughed. He wore the same type of clothing the Yondaime wore as an Anbu underneath. "Get Sakura to wear it, it's the middle of winter out there, and the Kyuubi's chakra will fade." Then he and Hachibi were locked in mortal combat once again.

"You heard him, let's go."

". . . " Naruto's jacket was heavy and warm, it was like wearing a giant hug. Sakura suddenly felt safe, he wouldn't leave her. They left the cave, Itachi and Kisame followed them as part of the ceiling collapsed. The chakra energies of the two rose.

"Glad I'm not in there . . ." Kisame muttered to Itachi, who was in silent agreement.

"We'll take the survivor on."

"You're all alright!" The soud of barking suprised Kiba.

"Akamaru, Pakkun?" The two dogs were immediately checking their masters, and the others.

"So, you made it out, Jiraiya-san." Gamabunta blinked his large eyes at him. "Where's gaki-san?"

"He's still fighting, can't you feel that?"

"Yes, I can, but is he in control?"

"When we left he was, he said you were going to lead us home, and that he'd catch up."

"I can't leave the area, until I'm actually told by gaki-san to do so." Gamabunta blinked at the group. "I thought I told him that . . . "

"He wasn't listening at that point, He was focusing on getting this lot." An old White fox lay near by, he had three tails. "Hello, I'm Zurui." His eyes looked to be permanently closed.

"Two summons at once?"

"Hn? Actually, it's more like the foxes came because Kyuubi called them. Why on earth did kit-sama decide he'd go this alone?"

"Would you not call him that?" The two had been arguing over who had a better claim to be Naruto's true summon. Gamabunta claimed the right because Naruto summoned him first (and made the contract with the frogs first). Zurui claimed the right because of the Kyuubi in Naruto.

"Hello Jiraiya." A blue female frog hopped over, surprising them. "While these two start arguing again, I can explain some more, but first, did you like the clothes? I made them especially for Naruto."

"Rana, what on earth have you been teling the boy?"

"He's a man now, Jiraiya, has been ever since that former packmate of his rammed a powerful attack into his chest." Rana blinnked up at him. "And I haven't told him much."

"Hmph, that boy has more potential of being a fox than he does a frog." Zurui and Gamabunta glared at each other.

"What are you fighting about?"

"Who has the right to be summoned first."  
"Umm, Elder, Naruto-sama said he'd summon the frog first in battle, but he'd use foxes as he gained tails, training also depends on the state of the Kyuubi-sama's chakra." A soft spoken golden vixen hopped between the two. "Right Rana-san?"

"Hai, that's what Naruto-san said."

"I know, but I don't like it." The two had spoken at the same time. The golden vixen went over to Jiraiya. The two more powerful demons looked at each other.

"Hello, I'm Trixie, a one tail fox." she held out her paw for him to shake.

"And the weakest trickster we have." Zurui commented, amused. "She's more of a dog instead of a fox, she feels bad after she tricks someone."

"Elder-san . . ." She was embarrased, curling her tail around her.

"Any way, before I forget." Rana glanced at the group, giving them a gloss overr about Naruto's current state would be all she would do. "After you lot were taken, the council got together and they were about to kill Naruto for your disapearance, and the demon attack. Two nin from Suna and two others intervened, reminding them that the Kazekage had disapeared as well, and that if it was the Hachibi that took you, the Kyuubi should have no problem getting you back. The only chance they'd get would be if Naruto was left alive. The council agreed, but they still wanted Naruto's blood, so they added a condition, Naruto had to at least find the Kazekage and Hokage in order not to be labeled a missing nin, and he had a year to-!" Tsunde picked up _council_, _Naruto's blood_, and _one year_. She felt a little dizzy.

Zurui growled Gamabunta blinked.

"He'd better come out of this alive."

"And he'd better hurry."

"?"

"We'll explain later."

* * *

Well, that's another done with. The reason the fight between Itachi and Naruto was cut short was I really can't write Itachi, He tends to be a little OOC, no matter what I do. That I know little to nothing of his attacks, hence the use of the sword. If any one can help out, I'd appreciate it.


	4. At Odds

Well, I had two chapters done, and I decided to update both. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto knew as the Kyuubi's chakra began to pulse that he was really going to be in trouble in this battle, he couldn't lose, he couldn't win, he couldn't die and he couldn't live. He was trapped in a place where there were no good options. He felt himself go through the rock, and come out into the snow, the rip marks stinging. He dimly heard the shouts of the others, felt his wounds heal as he stood . . . he had nothing left, even though he had power, strength, and knowledge, he had nothing, there was no way for him to win, he had no true reason . . .No! he shook his head slightly. The Kyuubi snarled, annoyed. No matter how many times he would try to weaken Naruto, nothing seemed to work. He wanted to fight his old 'nemesis', Hachibi. He wanted to be free, and the kit held him from the fight. He'd do the direct approach, maybe he could distract the kit enough for Hachibi to land a blow, and then take over.

**_Kit, you think you can win against a full fledged demon? You're fighting an opponent way out of your league._**

Naruto didn't respond he was coming close to being clawed open, not even the metal could keep him from the claws of the ice demon. He dodged mimicking a kick he had seen Gai and Lee do. It sent the demon back. He felt like he was going to black out, but he kept standing, he had to stay in control.

**_"Do you think those humans will really care about you now that you've saved them?" _**The ice demon was laughing as he stood up. **"****_They've despised you since you had the Kyuubi sealed, since you were born, they didn't even see the pathetic human that you are, they just saw a monster, someone they could hate for their loses." _**He was taunting Naruto, he wanted a fight with the Kyuubi, he knew that the container's conciousness and will was all that kept Kyuubi from coming out, he'd have to shatter that. He had watched the kid for awhile before he snatched those he cared for. That and he was one of the few demons that could read minds, he saw everything in Naruto's head, knew everything. _**"After all, When have they ever truly stood for you? They always leave you for their own goals, their own promises, you can never be a part of that society. You're just a burden to them, and always will be."** _Naruto's eyes dulled slightly. Unkonown to the Hachibi, the ninetail was also fighting the same way, forcing Naruto to relive dozens of moments in his life when he was abandoned, forcing him to lose some control. Opening a black void where Naruto could 'rest'.

"Oh no . . . " Tsunade was worried, she figured it out.

"What's wrong?"

"Think about it, Kyuubi wants to be free, he's fighting Naruto from the inside, the Hachibi is fighting Naruto from the outside, both are assaulting his will." Gaara's voice was flat. "He has to defeat both in order to win this fight, and having someone tearing at your mind, your soul, is the same as stopping a flood when your at near chakra depletion." He looked at the chuunin. "And both have access to his memories, times when he was alone, fighting for a reason to live. Times when you hurt him."

"But I-"

"'You've never done anything to him'?" Gaara looked sadly at Choji, who shied back a step, Gaara's sad look looked like a hungry flesh-eating zombie's look. "That's just it, you've never done anything to acknowledge he was a person, someone special, you probably just sat back and watched your parents and older relatives scorn a child your age with uneeded hate, and never said hello, or even looked at him." It came out meaner than he wanted. "And that boy still smiles, laughing as each barb hits, trying to show he's strong, that he won't break." Gaara had taken his gourd from a frog, he shifted it's weight. "Right now, he doesn't have a reason to live, he lost it, the moment you didn't recognize him." Sakura blinked. "He's fought for you dozen's of times, wearing that carefree mask, and when he drops it, you question who he is. The only ones who didn't were the Hokage, that Hyuuga girl, Jiraiya-sennin, Iruka, Lee and myself, . . . don't you have any respect for him?"

" . . ." No one could respond to Gaara, Hinata was crying softly again, Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, then shook his head.

"When Kyuubi and Hachibi win, you'll really feel the pain." It was an almost humorous remark.

**"****_That so called teamate thrust a chidori attack into your chest, he wants to kill you, and you still call him your best friend," _**They all knew who the ice demon was talking about. Sasuke. He'd bring a case against each one.**_"And that girl who was so selfabsorbed, only seeing her own desires, never noticing yours, they both used you." _**

Sakura . . .

_**"Unable to do anything with out a clan, aloner, a burden, invisible, without a pack, fated to always fail."**_

Neji . . .

Kiba . . .

Choji . . .

Shino . . .

Shikamaru . . .

Ino . . .

Tenten . . .

**_"The weak one, the one that didn't deserve the attention of the sensei, always sent to someone eles so he didn't have to deal with you."_**

Kakashi . . .

Each one felt a small knife hit them, Kakashi felt it most of all. Jiraiya looked disapointedly at him, Kakashi hated that look. Even if it was true. Naruto's eyes were almost all the way closed.

_**"All people will ever see, is the kyuubi, so why not show them, show what happens when you've broken something beyond repare . . ."**_

**_Let me kill them for all the pain you've felt, he's right, they'll never see the real you . . ._**

_"Naruto, it's alright, it's just a storm. I'll take you to your apartment when it blows over. Children shouldn't try going out in a storm." Jii-san . . ._

_"You're not the demon fox to me, Naruto, don't listen to Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei . . ._

_"A demon container? . . . Uzumaki, you're no demon." Gaara . . ._

_**No one cares if you starve to death . . .**_

_"Here, since you're in the chuunin exams, you'll need your strength." Ayame-san . . ._

_"Just eat!" Ichikakeru's owner . . . _

_**No one will acknowledge your strengths and weaknesses, you're just there . . .**_

_"Y-you're a-a p-pr-proud f-failure n-naruto . . ." Hinata . . . _

_**No one will ever look up to you . . .**_

_"Hey, Nii-san!" Kohomaru . . ._

_**Will ever tell you you can master a tecnique, or that you're strong . . . **_

_"Hold your arms over your head, I think I can help. . . . Good Job Naruto! Now I need a favor, involving the sexy no jutsu . . ." Jiraiya-sensei . . ._

_"Oy, Brat, stop calling me Obaa-chan! . . . Try mastering the Rasegan in a month." Obaa-chan . . . _

_"Do you want me to teach you some basic taijutsu? . . . Spar with Lee, I want to see how strong your flame has gotten . . .Why hasn't Kakashi taught you this? . . .Are you alright?" Gai-sensei . . . _

_"Your flames are strong Naruto! And I need an eternal rival! I'd choose Sasuke, but he wouldn't talk much! From now on, You're Rock Lee's eternal rival, Uzumaki Naruto! . . . Hey are you okay?" Lee . . ._

_No, I promised I'd never give up, and I'll never break a promise, not while there are those that still care, I don't need to be loved by everyone, as long as I have them I'll never . . . give . . .up!_

"I'll . . . never give . . . up!" Naruto's eyes opened wide, The kyuubi once again under the seal, and unable to touch his mind, He quickly dodged an enraged eightail's attack. "As long as I live, I'm never going to give up! No matter how hopeless it might seem!" His hands were in fists, his eyes, red, were firey, he had come close to giving up his freedom just because of his past. He had almost been a real idiot.

_**"Then Die! Ice spear!!"**_

"Rasengan!" The two attacks collided explosively, and equal in strength, Naruto's melting the snow revealing dirt and large rocks. Almost simultaneously they cut the attacks off, Naruto because he knew he needed to keep some chakra, and the Hachibi because he had a different plan. Now that he couldn't break Naruto with memories, he'd have to attack the boy's friends. Now who had the most painful memories as they watched the fight? Naruto quickly attacked him, realizing to some extent that Hachibi was planning something.

"Gamabunta, Rana,lead them home!" Naruto felt their confusion. "Hurry!" He was able to send the eighttail into the wall of rock. He looked at them, they were all staring at him. "Oy, you're in the way, and you'll get hurt!" Gamabunta nodded, he turned away. "Zurui, you and Trixie as well!"

_**"Too late."**_ Hachibi grinned, hitting the wall, breaking it. Naruto was on the slight hill, He dodged some, then noticed that Kakashi and Trixie had lagged behind. They'd get hit. Naruto speeded up, flinging both out of the area, and got hit by the rocks instead. It was like watching someone getting swept away in a river, Kakashi completely froze.

"Kakashi!" Sakura was horrified, her former sensei had almost been crushed, so had that sweet little fox, Naruto had saved them. "Naruto!"

_Obito . . . _For a minute he was back on that slope, being knocked out of the way by Obito, then reality set in, doubly hard. _Naruto!_ He moved the quickest, Jiraiya just behind him, trying to find Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Over here, ow." Naruto stood, flexing his right arm and stretching. "That hurt . . ."

"Are you all right?" Kakashi was relieved, but still on guard. Jiraiya blinked, then remembered what had happened.

_Hmph, bet you didn't expect the past to come back like this, you wanted the Uchina._ Jiraiya wasn't going to forgive Kakashi for his blatant favortisim yet.

"Some what, chakra shield deflected the blow, still hurt mostly my right side." Kakashi flinched, unnoticeably. "Oy, what kind of move was that?" Naruto glared at the eighttail, who laughed.

_**"My other gift, not only can I control ice, but I can read minds, I simply choose a painful past that someone had, and tried to make them relive it. Unfortunately, that damn fox got in the way again . . ."**_ Naruto blinked. Then the air around him turned red.

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave them out of this!" Naruto attacked. Kakashi realized what the eighttail had done.

"Kakashi?"

"We'd better get out of here." Kakashi glanced at the battle, Naruto was relying on taijutsu at this point. "Where'd he learn that?"

"Me, He was trying to imitate some of my moves one day, so I offered to teach him, he accepted eagerly." Gai looked at him, "I taught him about a week, he improved pretty quick, and was eager to learn." _accepted eagerly, one week, imporved, eager to learn. _Kakashi stayed quiet. "He was uncharacteristically quiet too. When I asked he muttered something about beating Sasuke." Gai glanced at Gamabunta, who was silently leading the way. "This was a few weeks before chuunin exams."

"I remember, you asked me to spar with him, he was pretty good too!" Lee smiled. "He wanted to be able to beat me without chakra, or using ninjutsu. He came close, but one of my weights slipped off and I sent him into a tree, he got up, and was laughing about it."

* * *

Flashback

_"You're going down, Lee! Hah!" Naruto doddged a kick, aiming a blow at Lee's stomach. One of the orange weights slipped, lightening Lee's leg, he kicked Naruto into a tree. The orange clad gennin coughed slightly, he didn't get up. Lee fixed the weight back on his leg._

_"Are you Okay?"_

_"Are you alright?" Both were immediately by his side, Gai checking his ribs. _

_"Yeah, that hurt." Naruto then laughed, "Not as bad as a thousand worlds of pain, but that still hurt." Gai frowned slightly, the broken rib he had found had healed up. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_"I remembered thinking at the begining of the fight, 'Lee's going to be stronger than I think', I was right! I'd hate to face you without your weights on." He smiled up at Lee. Lee smiled back. _

_"Your flames are strong Naruto! And I need an eternal rival! I'd choose Sasuke, but he wouldn't talk much! From now on, You're Rock Lee's eternal rival, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned._

_"You're on Rock Lee!" He stood holding out his hand, Lee grabbed it. "We'll get stronger together!" Gai smiled. the two would be alright. "Oh yeah, our team has a mission tomorow. So I'll keep practicing! I promise!"_

End Flasback

* * *

"He promised to keep practicing, guess he did." Gai at this point decided to ignore Kakashi.

"That explains his desire to beat up a tree almost every night while we were traveling, I taught him some more, and I think I'd like to have you teach him even more. My knowledge on taijustu is limited, I'm afraid." Jiraiya decided he liked Gai, despite the youth speeches, though he could put it into the book, maybe call it 'flames of love', yeah, that was a good title.

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked at Gai and thought for a moment.

"Go ahead, just don't kill him." She nodded, the two immediately started talking. Zurui joined the conversation.

"See if you can shrink his stomach, Treating him to ramen afterwards is like filling a bottomless pit." Iruka smiled.

"He get's one bowl free now, since he's always there." Choji pointed it out.

"So do you." Shikamaru looked at the big guy.

"That's because he and Choji have the biggest stomachs in Kohonna." Ino smiled. Then it faltered. "What happens if Naruto looses?"

" . . . " No one had thought about that.

"He won't lose, he still has to make it to Hokage!" Lee almosted shouted it, anything to keep the image of a broken Naruto out of his mind. "He still has promises to keep, he won't lose!" Lee's fists were clenched. "Didn't you hear him? He'll never give up!"

" Hm. If it's his-!" Lee punched the air next to Neji.

"Don't you dare say it, Naruto already decided his fate, anything that gets in his way he'll conquer."

"I forgot you and him don't believe in that." Neji didn't flinch. "But I doubt he'll come back to life if he get's killed." Lee stared at Neji through narrowed eyes.

"You know, it's that attitude of your's towards him that almost made him lose to the ninetail." Lee's voice was just matter of fact, which was scary coming from him. Gai blinked suddenly concerend. "Or did you not pay attention to what was happening?"

"I was, and, I'm not the only one that acts like that towards him." Neji sighed. "And I'm not about to change. It's his problem."

"It'll be our problem if the ninetail takes him over." Lee was almost cold. "Or have you not realized that the only way to kill the ninetail is to kill Naruto?" Lee had said everything without refering to the flames of youth once, Tenten wondered if he was sick.

"!" That made the others stop. Tsunde was interested. What would they say, or do?

"Why would the ninetail heal him if Naruto's death would set him free? Naruto would have died long ago. The Ninetail doesn't want to die, but it wants to be free. If the only way he could be free is to take over Naruto, then he wants Naruto's body to be useable." Lee crossed his arms. Kabuto and Sasuke glanced at the group, even Orochimaru was intrested. "Because the two share a body, the Kyuubi probably feels Naruto's pain, and is aware of the risks that come with fighting."

"Hai, the Kyuubi only ever cares a bout itself, the only reason it will slack off from Naruto is the fact that Naruto has . . ." Jiraiya glanced at the hokage warily before he said it. "Sworn to kill himself before the Kyuubi can destroy anything."

". . . Naruto, decided that?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who's whisper was barely audible.

"Yes, I'm not sure when, but he pretty much desired to keep fighting any way he can. The Kyuubi does use underhanded tricks at times, but so far Naruto hasn't lost a battle of wills. None of us would be here if he had." Jiraiya glanced at them. "Kyuubi would kill without discrimination, and all Naruto would be able to do is watch as the kyuubi uses his own hands to slaughter people he knows."

"Can't he control it?" Neji looked at him.

"How can he? The Kyuubi is a seperate entity just stuck in Naruto's body. The closest he can get is to agree to work together, and the Kyuubi won't concend to obeying a human. Most animals and demons will often protest any sort of control, I had trouble bringing my bugs under control when I first learned how to work with them." Shino spoke up. "But Naruto and the Kyuubi are polar opposites, so they'll keep fighting each other. Neither stopping untill one or both does."

"How do you figure that they're at odds?" Tsunade was curious, the children were more accepting of Naruto than she expected. Of course, they had known Naruto for so long without the knowledge of Kyuubi, They knew him for himself, not for the fox. _The Yondaime was right, if the children didn't know, eventually, when they found out, they wouldn't run. _

"Kill without discrimination vs kill only if it's unavoidable. That, and unless Naruto is a good liar, Naruto cares about Kohona, whereas the Fox just wants to destroy it." Shikamaru picked up Shino's point. "Mendoksu . . ."

"Naruto dosen't want power, all he wants is to be recognized as a person." Chouji made the connection. "He probably didn't set his goal that high in order to lord power over people, he wants to earn it."

"And trying to convince him that he should learn how to control Kyuubi-sama's chakra is next to impossible." Zurui sighed. "Hurts him too, apparently. But then again, he's only human." The fox sounded disapointed at that.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Trixie looked up at her elder. "He's a good human."

"Hmph, I'll admit I'm fully biased against most humans. Wonder what will happen when those two fuse?"

"Fuse?"

"Of course. That seal keeps the Kyuubi inside Kit-sama, every significant amount of Kyuubi-sama's chakra remakes his body a little. Eventually the two will merge. What I want to know, is what will happen to their minds?"

"You keep hinting that it will be Naruto's mind that takes control, fox." Gamabunta rumbled, he really didn't like the fox demon.

"More than likely." The fox gave a small grin. "I think the two will have one final clash as they fuse. Whoever wins gets the body, and enough power to raze that fox trap to ashes . . . also known as Kohona."

"Fox trap?"

"No fox can get within a mile of Kohona without being hunted. Hence the current hatred of Kohona. It's a good place to visit though, I used to like it." The fox glanced at the humans. "What? I'm almost nine hundred, I'm getting old."

"How long do you normally live?"

"Nine hundred years for one tails, Trixie's only a hundred. The three tails get supposedly three thousand, most get killed after a thousand years because they get cocky or in a fight with another. Supposedly the ninetail can live for nine thousand years, but they're rare. It's doubtful that kit-sama will gain that trait if they fuse. The ninetail in Naruto has already lived for a thousand years, so he's actually still young for a ninetail." Jiraiya had the feeling Orochimaru's eyes had widened. "More than likely kit-sama will die before they fuse, he's always getting in trouble."

"That's an understatement." Tsunade smiled. Suddenly Zurui snarled, Sakura felt Trixie cower next to her leg, Rana hopped onto Jiraiya's back, and Gamabunta got a little bigger. A wall of ice had blocked the path.

**_"One down, a group of humans to go." _**Hachibi smiled, Sakura held tight to Naruto's jacket.

"No . . ." Lee clenched his fists. Naruto couldn't have lost. _He said he'd save us, he shouldn't be able to lose._

**_"Heh, you want proof?" _**The demon threw something at Lee, who caught it. It was wet. He was barely able to open his hand. It was a Kohona hiate-ate, blood covered it, as well as some human tissue. **_"I'll have to eat his heart later- Where do you think you're going?"_** Sakura had taken off like a shot, back the way she had come. Hachibi slammed her into a tree, near Sasuke and Orochimaru. She almost cried out before punching him, causing a nose bleed. The demon, surprised, let her go, hand going to his nose. She glared at him.

"You're the mind reader, you should know." Then she was gone. A black and red flash.

'_Well Tsunde, looks like you took her under your wing, She has your death glare, your strength, and the ignorance of running back for your teammate.' _Orochimaru was amused, things were definetly twisting to an interesting shape. '_I wonder, can you look at her for too long since she wears a blood red dress?' _

"This time, you'll lose." Kisame attacked, the bandages off of his sword. Itachi move in sync with his 'partner'. Only sparing a single glance at his blood-brother.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. The words were unspoken but he hated them. Keeping his temper was next to impossible. He was right there, and so easy to kill.

**_"Hn, you two again, My brother's container lasted longer than you, He's more powerful."_** Hachibi snorted, annoyed. Sasuke jerked slightly. _Naruto!! Maybe I can gain the mange afterall . . . or I could kill Sakura. _Sasuke vanished into the shadows of the trees. He had a goal now. No one saw the black blur go back.

* * *

Well, That wraps up another chapter, THis time it kinda focused on Kakashi and Lee. For some reason, Kakashi's the easiest character for me to write. I'll update next week. Hopefully. If you want me to update faster, review. It's actually more fun if someone does review your story. 


	5. Rebirth by Blood

**Hey, here's the latest chapter, and I realized that I haven't been putting the disclaimer in all the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, I would've run out of ideas by now and probably killed off some of the characters. **

**And a warning, this might be the creepiest chapter I'll write, and prbably the last one I'll write like this. **

* * *

**Rebirth by Blood**

"Naruto!!" Sakura was hit by the smell of blood and death, she almost threw up. "Please, Kami . . ." There!

**He's probably dead now.** Inner Sakura was immediately locked up. Sakura reached his side. His chest had four diagonal claw marks, bleeding profusely. He wasn't breathing.

"Naruto! Wake up!" _You said you'd get Sasuke back, said you'd always be there, Damnit! _Sakura threw away any reason and logic. She began to try to heal him, resucitate him, any thing that would make his eyes open, showing the sky blue irises that shown with promises. Ignoring the blood that covered her hands.

"He's dead." Sakura whirled around. Sasuke stood there. He just looked at her emotionless. "You can't save him." Green eyes met black in hope of comfort, but found none. She couldn't help it, she started to sob. _I failed, I lost them both, both, I can't go on without them. _She lost her normal composure.

"NOooooo!" She wailed loudly, somehow Naruto's death was a shattering blow to her heart.

**How could he die on me! He never fufilled his promise!** With Inner Sakura on a rampage, she buried her face into Naruto's bloody chest, not caring for the smell, the feel. She clung to him, holding him tightly, still crying and wailing.

Sasuke was frightened. Her wails froze his blood. Sasuke had never seen anyone do what Sakura did. His mind went back to when he had found the bodies of his parents, his mother had been covering his father. Had she cried for the loss of her husband? Was it her cries that had brought Itachi's murderous eyes on her? It might've been. _Walk over and kill her, one step, another, she won't be hard to kill. _

_"Your team is your family, Never abandon your teammates, one who does is trash of the lowest kind." Keep walking, don't run. _

_"Uchina Itachi killed off all the Uchina's except Sasuke." Itachi killed off our clan. our family._

_"Why? Why are you running to Orochimaru?" __Naruto . . . Team Seven . . . _

_"Your team is your family . . ." family . . . _

_"Destroyed the family. . ." Itachi . . ._

_I will never be like my brother! Ever!_ Sasuke clenched his fist, by killing something precious to him, he was putting himself on Itachi's level. He didn't want to be like his brother, he didn't want to kill his friends. He forced himself to kneel next to Sakura, then to touch her shoulder. Her wails softened, much to his relief. They faded to sobs. She looked up at him, and he once again forced himself to be in control. _Kami, don't let me ever see something like this again. _Sakura had Naruto's blood on her face and forehead protector. It covered her hands. He wanted to throw up. "Sakura . . .don't . . ." _Cry? Wallow in grief? That would be hypocritical, that's all I've done for the past decade. _"I-I . . ." _I'm back, Kami, I'll do anything for you, please be the Sakura that pestered me to date her again. _"Sakura, please, stop . . . " _Man, she must think I'm an idiot. Naruto, I seriously need help. _Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, the only thing he could think of.

* * *

Flashback

_"Sasuke, why do girls always hug each other when they're upset?" Naruto looked at him, it was one of the questions that no matter what you did, it would always sound awkward. They had both arrived early to the meeting spot, and Sakura hadn't shown up, Naruto had gone quiet, and Sasuke hadn't been prepared for a semi-serious question from Naruto._

_"Hn?" Sasuke kept silent, Naruto just needed a sounding board, if he just made small noises, it would count as conversation. _

_"I saw a funeral the other day, one woman was cryin ginto another woman' shoulder, they were hugging." Naruto kept talking. "I guess they want someone to hold them so for a moment they can be weak and feel safe, and to be reassured." _

_"Hn, guess so." Sakura arrived and Naruto acted like his idiotic self, leaving Sasuke wondering if Naruto even remembered talking to him. _

End Flashback

* * *

He felt her hands grab the back of his shirt, she sobbed uncontrolably into his chest. Without thinking he made some soft shh-ing sounds, he even began rubbing her back. They rocked back and forth.

"Why?" He didn't answer, how could he? He had a lump in his throat. "Why him? I- Kami, I need him, Sasuke, I need you, I need you both, I can't go on without you two . . ."

"We- We'll have to go on without him, He'd want us to." He closed his eyes. It hurt to say it more than he had thought it would. She pulled back to look at him.

"We?" The blood had wiped off on his shirt, she still looked awful but it was better, hell, anything was better. She held out her hand, he took it.

"Hai. the-"

"-three of us." a third hand covered both, it was warm. Sasuke and Sakura followed the arm that was connected to a shoulder, shoulder connected to a neck, neck connected to a head, head had a face that had two brillant blue eyes, with a faint smile. The voice was a little faint. Sakura and Sasuke watched in amazement as the four claw marks finished disapearing, leaving faint scars. They looked like silver threads, then the holes in his armor disapeared.

"Naruto . . ." **He's still alive!! How is that possible?!** Inner Sakura freaked as Sakura struggled to figure out how he went from no heart beat to acting like nothing really major happened. _Kyuubi doesn't want to die, so he heals Naruto . . . _Lee's voice rang in her head.

"What's left of me. Ingh." He sat up, blood leaking from his mouth. "Where's Hachibi?"

"Itachi and Kisame are fighting it." Sakura supported him. Naruto blinked then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said poison eyes and shark-face were fighting Hachibi."

"Hai." Sasuke liked the nicknames for the two Atasuki members.

"Then we'd better hurry, the others?"

"Right in the area, he made sure we couldn't go around him."

" . . ." Naruto glanced at the sky, it was snowing again. "Alright then. I've got an idea, but it requires us to work as a team."

"Let's go." Sakura was in.

" . . . I'm in." He was betraying Orochimaru, but he didn't care. At this point, keeping his promise to Sakura was a priority. (And making sure Naruto didn't kill himself in the fight, he didn't want to see Sakura crying for the dobe again.)

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter done, it took me awhile to fine tune it, and even then I feel like I could still fix something in it(such as the team quote, I'm not sure if I got it right). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing. and for those people new to the whole concept, you hit the blue button that says 'GO'. Next chapter is coming next week. **

**Kami- God**

**hai- yes**


	6. Advantage

**Hey, here's the new chapter, some characters might be out of character, but that's me using the creative license. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, obviously. **

* * *

**Advantage**

"Ungh!" Itachi grit his teeth, his side bleeding, Hachibi was way out of his league, he knew that, the mangekyo didn't work on demons, and the blizzard that it had conjured up made it difficult for attacks. He hit the ground as an Ice spear flew over his head, causing a tree to fall, pinning him on the ground. Fortunately there was a slight depression, it saved his back. Kisame crumpled to the ground nearby, the blizzard cleared enough for him to see the group. The Hachibi slashed the young man that looked like Gai across the chest. A blood red flash kicked him away. Itachi blinnked. The girl that had run. She had been crying, her hands and face had bloodstains that hadn't been completely washed off. The torn red dress moved in the wind. The ice demon tried to attack her, she didn't even flinch. A black flash with the sound of a thousand chirping birds zoomed past her, her hair blew into her face. The hachibi backed away.

* * *

"Sasuke . . ." Orochimaru frowned. "He's nowhere near the level to fight a demon." Jiraiya glanced at his former friend.

**_"What? You want to avenge your fallen friend?" _**The hachibi laughed at him. **_"Maybe you think you're strong enough, without the mange sharigan. How easily your agenda changes, Though it should be easy to kill your brother, he's trapped under a tree."_** Sasuke didn't falter he focused on killing the Hachibi. All the words were just that, words. **_"Or are you trying to gain trust so you can kill that girl in the red dress?" _**That stung, he was barely able to dodge. He grit his teeth.

"Is that all you can do? Taunt?" Sasuke grit out. "Are you so weak you use a cowards tactic?" That enraged the Hachibi, Sasuke grit his teeth even more as the demon dug his claws into his arms.

**_"Ice Touch!" _**It got cold as the demon glowed blue. Sasuke grit his teeth, focusing his chakra into the chidori, it wasn't working against the demon.

"Sakura?" Lee struggled to talk.

"Hush." She healed him quickly, making sure she got the worst of the damage healed. "Hurry up." She whispered to herself.

"Sasuke . . ." Kakashi watched his former student. Ice creeped up Sasuke's legs, he began to lose mobility in them, but he didn't back down.

"Hachibi!" Naruto appeared at the edge, he was creating the rasengan. Sasuke felt the demon panic.

**_"I have that 'best friend' of your's, you won't harm him." _**Hachibi's eyes widened, Naruto made it larger. **_"You wouldn't . . . Kyuubi nii-san?"_**

**_"Heh."_** Naruto's eyes glowed red. **_"Rasengan!"_**

**_"NO!"_** Hachibi released his grip on Sasuke as the attack hit. Recovering quickly, he slashed Naruto, who disapeared. **_"What?"_**

"You're right, I wouldn't kill him." Naruto helped Sasuke to a tree, turning Naruto attacked, knocking the ice demon back. "That mind reading of yours, it's more like reading an aura." Naruto grinned. "You focused on the killing intent the clone had, you couldn't actually read it's mind." He looked at the demon. "You can only read minds that are focusing on something, like a memory. In the end that's your weakness." Naruto grinned, he knew how to fight this opponent. "Kage Bushin!" Three clones appeared next to him as he went straight into battle, his turn to play a mind game.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Neji was concerned. "There's no way he can beat the demon like that."

" . . . , I get it." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. "If the Demon needs a memory, then he can't get one from a clone. Naruto's basically doing the same thing he normally does, hiding his pain or intent under his smile, he's putting himself one step ahead."

" . . . One step ahead, just like in the exams." Kiba blinnked. "You know, he is like a fox, covers his trail, confuses it sometimes, always one step ahead with his tricks."

"That's my point." Zurui looked at Gamabunta.

"He lived alone for most of his life, Fox, he'd have to be one step ahead to survive."

" . . ." Tsunade ignored the two demons, keeping an eye on Orochimaru and Kabuto.

* * *

"Hngh." Naruto dodged, keeping his emotions in a spiral, he didn't focus on a particular memory. Rage, fear, happiness, sorrow and kindness. The hachibi was loosing focus, he couldn't read Naruto anymore. Inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi curled up. The human once again had proven he could outwit anyone, in true fox style. He knew Naruto's plan, and it was one that impressed him (a little).

**_"Why don't you die? Ice Embrace!" _**The demon grabbed onto Naruto, claws digging in to his skin. Naruto gave his fox grin, it wasn't his happy-go-lucky one, it was the one he gave when ever he beat someone in a fight, or knew a move that could finish a fight. This would be his last move.

"I have people I have to protect, precious people, so I can't die." Naruto grit out. Kyuubi's chakra surged and he focused it. "Sakura!"

"Hai!" Sakura took a deep breath as the firey Chakra whirled around her, now was not the time to be scared. It went straight into her. Dimly her hands formed the seals for a chakra tranference jutsu, it was normally given to nins in the feild as their Chakra depleted. The chakra felt like it was tearing her apart, she forced it to mold. "Sasuke!"

Saskue had gotten the ice off his legs, moving quickly, he pulled back his collar, revealing the curse seal. Sakura touched it, he activated it, as well as the chidori, he'd be burning his chakra to gain the Kyuubi's power for a moment. Kyuubi's chakra was forced through, and he almost screamed in pain. Sasuke acctivated the Sharigan, Everything boiled down to the copying ability. He formed the hand seals, it was a long chain.

"- rabbit snake horse tiger FOX!" Naruto had made his own hand sign for fox. "Crimson shield!" A red dome surrounded the group. Sakura collapsed, that was the hardest thing she had ever done. Sasuke grabbed her, keeping her from hitting the ground. He held her close, dropping to his knees. Sweat trickled down his cheek as he kept every fiber of his being focused on holding the shield. it was slipping from his hold. Holes formed. _How does Naruto do this? It's like being burned._ He was tired, and was on the verge of passing out. Beyond the sheild, the Kyuubi's Chakra surged.

Gaara uncorked his sand gourd. _Uzumaki was clever, but no normal human can hold demonic chakra. _The sand captured Kyuubi's chakra, holding it. The shield now resembled a red and gold spider web. Sasuke looked up from where he held Sakura. Gaara just looked at him. The two held each other's gaze for a moment before Sasuke nodded. The curse seal was deactivated. Sasuke relaxed, but still held on to Sakura, who came around.

"Nn . . . That hurt."

"That's because two humans tried to hold and control demonic chakra without any training." Zurui was secretly impressed, they had gotten the shield up before they passed out. "What's Kit-sama doing?"

"Throwing more of Kyuubi's power into the mix." Sauke muttered, he wasn't sure about talking to the other nins.

"He's realeasing a huge amount of energy to counteract the Hachibi's energy. It's a battle of sheer will and determination now." Sakura was lightheaded. "But, the Hachibi could have been using only two tails."

"So, it's all up to Uzumaki now." Sasuke glanced at Gaara, who watched the battle, or at least the blinding red and blue auras.

* * *

**Well, there's the new chapter, I have about two more chapters before I have more trouble writting, so I'm trying to space it out. And in case you wanted to know, yes it will be a SasukeSakura pairing. (I kinda like the pairing.) Please reveiw!**


	7. End of a Nightmare

**Alright, here's the newest chapter. Again, I'm not an expert on Naruto, and am allowed to make some creative liberties.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

_

**End of the Nightmare**

_He has four tails, and I have four, I'm barely past 1/3 power and he's at half, crap._ Naruto grit his teeth. _But I won't lose!!!_

**_"I won't kill you just yet, know why?" _**Naruto ignored the taunts. **_"Because I want to fight Kyuubi-nii, I'll just freeze you and then I'll Murder each and everysingle one of them before your eyes. Then I'll take you to Kohona and massacre the people there, all in your sight. They'll curse you then."_** Naruto's rage shot through the roof.

"_**H**ow **d**a**r**e **y**ou**!"** _Naruto's voice changed, The Kyuubi's power changed it. Another surge ripped through his body pounding into the Hachibi.

"Naruto . . . "

"He gained another tail!" Those in the shield watched as the fifth tail shone in all it's glory. The ice blue chakra of the Hachibi vanished. Then all of the red demonic Chakra vanished, even the stuff that was in the shield. Hachibi lay on the ground, dead. Naruto coughed up blood before leaning on a tree. He avoided their eyes. Sasuke helped Sakura back to her feet. Naruto's head jerked up.

"Crap . . ." Naruto tried to move, Itachi slammed him up against the wall of ice. Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm. Naruto was too close to Itachi for any attack. They saw Naruto's eyes blank a second, before he blocked a blow from Itachi's kunai.

_He just . . . survived the mangekyo sharigan, he was even able to block. _Sasuke grit his teeth, if it wasn't for Sakura holding on to him, he'd probably kill both. _Wait a second . . ._the ice wall. _Sakura will kill me for this . . ._

"Sorry . . ." Sakura almost didn't register Sasuke's voice, before his fist hit her, knocking her out.

Kakashi tensed as Sakura hit the ground and Sasuke took off. Lee was at her side in almost zero time. _What are you doing Sasuke?_

_Crap I'm not going to survive this. _Kyuubi was silent in his head, he could feel the damage from the first two times being healed. Naruto grit his teeth as everything went black. The last thing he heard was the chidori.

Itachi almost didn't see the black blur. It richoted off the Ice wall and managed to hit his side. He stabbed down, and was almost surprised to see his brother, his kunai in his neck. Itachi felt the blood come into his mouth. _Not bad, little brother. _He pulled out the kunai, (accidentally cuting the sound forehead protector off his brother) and moved away from the two. They collapsed in the snow, the snow near sasuke's neck turned red. _Not bad at all. _The chidori had hit his side, breaking a couple ribs, and leaving a bloody mess. Itachi moved to get Naruto, and found himself unable to move.

"Mendoksu . . ."

_Shadow bind, I hate Naras. _Gritting his teeth he twisted in time to see a rather large boulder head straight at him. _Akimichi. _He broke loose right before Chouji hit him. Chouji wound up breaking a hole in the ice wall. Two twin spirals aimed for him. _Inuzumaka . . . what does the kyuubi container not have protecting him?_ He dodged both attacks in time to see Kisame get kicked away by the boy that looked like Gai. Two domes of sand covered the area where Sasuke and Naruto lay. _At least the Aburame can't use his bugs, it's too cold for them, and the Yakama can't risk missing either of us. That still leaves the adults. _Itachi dodged Neji, and internally sighed. _Hyuuga, yeah that's pretty much all the clans, Hn, and I really need to get bandaged up. _He moved quickly, stopping Kisame from slicing open Lee.

"We'll retreat for now." The two Atasuki members vanished.

"Mmm . . . " Sakura came to, she lay in the snow blinking before she remembered what happened. Sasuke had knocked her out, again. She sat up and looked around. Ino was helping Chouji up, while scolding Shikamaru who lay in the snow. Kiba was being helped up by Neji, Akamaru looked alittle unsteady. Gaara was gathering his sand back, and Lee was by two figures in the snow, that weren't moving. "Oh no . . . "

Tsunade blinked, had Itachi just run away? _They all jumped to Naruto's defense, except the ones who wouldn't have made a difference. _Shino's bugs couldn't handle this much cold, He was holding Hinata who had a broken leg. Tenten didn't have any weapons to use, and Ino had wisely stayed out of the fight, not using her mind transfer technique. Kakashi and Jiraiya were checking the two. Lee still held Naruto's bloody forehead protector. Kurenai checked on the other group, concerning herself with the ones who had fought, Iruka helped her, but he kept looking over his shoulder, checking on Naruto. Gamabunta frowned, before he tapped Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Here, You might want these . . . I'll be around if Naruto needs me." The giant frog handed a small pouch to Jiraiya. It had the seals that would convert any excess Kyuubi chakra to Naruto's own. Gamabunta left, Rana sighed. Zurui snorted, then glanced at Trixie.

"Stupid frog, but he's got a point, Wait until he wakes to leave, Trixie." The fox left with a flick of it's three tails. Trixie moved to Sakura's side. Sakura picked Trixie up and closed her eyes, and let more tears fall, slightly comforted by the feel of a small furry body. Tsunade was surprised. _Oh, Sakura . . . wait a minute, where's Kabuto and Orochimaru? _Tsunade moved to see the area the two had stood almost empty, there were two mounds of snow. Quietly she moved, and cleared the snow from one mound. Kabuto was almost blue, and he didn't have a pulse. The second mound revealed Orochimaru, dead as well.

"Hn, Good riddance." Gaara uncorked the gourd, wrapping the sand around the two and sending them deep underground. Tsunade jumped, she hadn't heard the Kazekage.

A gasp brought their attention to Sasuke. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai and Lee moved away. (Gai had been checking on Lee.) Sasuke brought himself to his elbows, before bowing his head. A gash showed on his shoulder, the kunai had just missed his neck. "Kuso . . ."

"Nn, I thought I was the reckless one . . . " Naruto opened his eyes, He got to his feet slowly. Taking off the breast plate and shin guards, he gave them to Rana, who croaked and vanished as well.

"Hn." Sasuke stood as well, holding his shoulder. "You are the reckless one. Careless too . . . Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto looked normal again.

"Y-you . . . " Both glanced at Sakura, who struggled not to start sobbing. " . . . precious idiots! Don't do that to me!" She lost some more self control. "I thought you were dead . . ." Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Hn." The two immediately got to Sakura's side, wrapping her in a hug between them.

"Sorry." Naruto held her tight, Sasuke rested his head on top of hers. Gradually Sakura stopped crying.

"Promise me you won't do that again . . ."

"How 'bout you promise us not to give up on believing we're alive until after we're buried? 'Cause I don't think 'not dying' is a promise I'll keep." Naruto gave a smile as he looked down at her. "Considering how many times I should've died, or almost died, That's kinda hard."

"Hn, he's got a point . . .!" Sasuke saw stars and found himself laying in the snow. Comprehension set in the instant he heard Naruto laugh. Sakura had hit him.

"How about you promise you won't betray us again? And that you won't knock me out." Sasuke blinked at the two.

"Man, I've been wanting to see that since the day Sakura hit _me_ over the head." Naruto was struggling not to laugh.

"Hn, I promise to the first one, but if the situation calls for it, I will knock you out, to the second." Sasuke gave a small smile at the two. Sakura smiled.

**Tcha! He came back! And he's smiling at us! **Inner Sakura was rejoicing. Naruto just shook his head as he turned and walked over to the Hachibi's body, which had been lying there forgotten.

"Okay, time to wake you up." Naruto touched the seal. Blue light covered the body and it began to change.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura healed Sasuke's shoulder. He ignored them. Gradually the blue light faded to reveal a kid in a torn brown jacket and frayed pants, no older than seven or so. "Nani?"

"The Hachibi's container." Gaara made the connection. "The Hachibi took over it's container . . ."

"Yeah, couple of years ago now." Naruto glanced up at the former demon container. "The kid was only five then, and there's no telling what happened to his mind. It could've deterorated completely." He turned his attention and care back to the kid. Lee moved to Naruto's side.

"Need any help, Naruto?"

"Not really, Oh." He noticed the forehead protector. "I'm going to have to wash that off later . . ."

"Probably." Lee gave a small smile. Tsunade approached Sasuke.

"Orochimaru is dead, so's Kabuto." Sasuke just looked at her.

"The intresting thing about Hachibi's attacks, Ice touch and Ice Embrace is that they use the heat all around, from chakra or human body heat. Ice embrace takes even more heat than Ice touch." Naruto was talking to Lee, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Unless you're a demon, survival of either is slim, unless you have an attack that is really high powered, like the rasegan or the chidori, or you have demonic chakra, like the atasuki members have." He looked at Sasuke who met his eyes. "So Orochimaru and Kabuto never stood a chance if they weren't under that shield." He turned back to the kid.

"I guess I didn't make it large enough." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura just glanced at her mentor. Tsunade blinked, _They . . . Naruto, good work._

"He's waking up." The kid moved, opening his eyes. Then jerked away and landed across from Naruto, eyes wide in fear.

* * *

**Okay, next few chapters will be meeting the Hachibi's container, and more on how Naruto won. Since Itachi doesn't really talk, and it's impossible to read him, I just wrote his thoughts out. There will also be a bit of a 'filler' chapter staring the people back in Kohona, and Akatsuki will be mentioned by name only, since it's hard to right them. Later! Please Review!**


	8. Equilibrium

**Hey, chapter eight up, and many more to follow, when you get done with the story, read the author's note at the bottom, it's kinda important. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you need to read the cover of the book. **

* * *

**Equilibrium**

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto held out his hand, but didn't grab the kid. "It's okay." The boy opened his mouth, his lips moved, but nothing came out. That sent him into a deeper panic. Naruto didn't think twice. He quickly held onto the kid. Forcing the boy to look at him. "Calm down. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe." Unconciously, the others had tensed. "Calm down, I won't hurt you, Yukito." The boy actually started to calm down. Eventually the fear left his eyes, but his body trembled. "Trixie." The vixen rubbed up against the boy, looking as sweet an innocent as she could, giving a fox purr occasionally. He calmed down even more, Naruto let go of him.

"Poor kit." It was a soft murmur from Trixie. The boy didn't notice. Naruto watched silently. Finally the boy looked at him again, this time curious. He tried to talk again, but no sound came out.

" . . . Yeah, I know your name, I met your Okaa-san. She asked me to look for you, Yukito."

_'Kaa-san?'_ The boy mouthed the words, Naruto nodded.

"She wants you back, she' really worried about you." CRACK! Gaara had stepped on a branch that snapped. Naruto found himself being clung to. Jiraiya frowned, unnoticed by the others Naruto had flinched suddenly, catching his eye. _He's not used to being grabbed onto, He's not used to being held . . . He avoided holding Sakura where her hands could reach him . . .That boy needs to learn how to hug, and possibly kiss . . . I wonder which of the girls I should ask . . . _Jiraiya's mind wandered to dirtier thoughts, as Naruto wrapped his arms around the trembling little body.

"Lee, Sakura .. . I need you to wash the blood off right now, if that's how he reacts to loud noises, I don't want to find out how he'll he react to blood." Naruto glanced at the two of them, they nodded and left. "What's wrong Yukito? What are you scared of?" The boy tightened his grip, burying his face into Naruto's chest. Naruto closed his eyes a moment, before gently pulling away to look at the boy. "What is the last thing you remember seeing?" The only answer Naruto got was a huge amount of fear in the boy's eyes. "You . . . remember your father getting hurt don't you?" The boy nodded, moving closer to Naruto. " . . . Yukito, do you remember being attacked by a tiger?" A slight whimper was the only answer he needed. Yukito buried his face into Naruto's chest again, and Naruto felt the cloth gradually turn wet. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh.

_At least he isn't wearing kill-me orange, but for Naruto, that's a lot of black, some form of color would be better, like blue. _Ino's perspective on Naruto had done a 180. The only problem was the nagging feeling she got that there was something obvious she was overlooking, and it had to do with his clothes. She'd have to talk with her teammates later, if she could keep Chouji from eating and Shikamaru from sleeping.

Tenten was quiet as she watched Neji, the Hyuuga had activated his byakugen, and was looking at something.

_The Kyuubi's chakra is gone, But Naruto gained more chakra . . . Hachibi's gone as well. _Neji focused on the kid's seal, even with his sight it was hard to see past it, the seal like Naruto's extended over the kids body, but it was burning red slightly. Neji deactivated the Byakugan. Naruto had used Kyuubi's chakra to strengthen the seal. There was no way the eight tail would ever get past it again. And Naruto had 'killed' the Hachibi in front of Kisame and Itachi, so the kid would be left alone, Akatsuki would not be a problem. Neji stood, ignoring Tenten. Whether or not Naruto had planned it, he had just secured a safe life for the boy.

"Yukito, do you want to go home?" It was probably the most unnessecary question Naruto would ever ask. The boy made a noise in his throat, nodding. Naruto pulled back and smiled at him. "Okay then, we'd have to make one stop first, but then I'll take you home, I promise." Yukito nodded, Sakura almost shook her head.

**One of these days he's going to make a promise he can't keep! Tcha! **Sakura had to agree with her inner self on that one. But the scene of Yukito holding onto Naruto made her realize something, even though she had long known it. _Naruto never had a family he could run to, that would protect him, he was always on his own. No wonder he never cried, who in the village would let him cry on them? Who could he have run to? _Without an outlet, how much pain had been stuffed behind a cheerful loud mask? Watching Iruka talk to Yukito and then oick him up. Sakura closed her eyes, opening them she watched Naruto tie on his forehead protector. _I guess Iruka-sensei filled part of that hole. _

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya who was talking to Trixie, before she wandered back to Naruto. Tsunade frowned at the sudden trace of worry on Jiraiya's face before it vanished.

"Ano, Naruto-sama, Elder-sama wanted me to give this to you." Trixie jumped turning a sommersault a gold glow came from the center, and a compass popped out. Trixie landed as Naruto caught it. "It points to whereever you want to go, or need to, depending." She gave a fox grin. "Now you can't say we didn't lead you back to Kohona." Naruto gave a small smile as he looked at it, it was in the shape of the kohona leaf. it could be attached to a necklace if needed, the stem being made into a hole.

"Arigatou, Trixie, give Zurui my thanks as well." The golden fox nodded, before disapearing. "Alright, let's go. There's a small town nearby, it has a hospital, and an inn, so we can get Hinata's leg fixed. And get clothes for the rest of you." No one objected to Naruto taking charge, or the thought of a warm place to stay and a chance to get clean.

* * *

If they had remained for ten more minutes, they would've seen a hand explode up from the ground, bruised and bleeding, skin scraped away in some places. Another came out, and the person they were attached to sat up, legs yet to be freed. Kabuto gasped for air, glasses having long since been broken, shards could be seen on/in his face. He was still alive, awake from a momentary coma. Finally gaining his legs he collapsed to the ground, weak. Escaping certain death made him light headed, his hands healed as he grinned. Jubilation ended when he realized he was a long way from Sound, and he didn't know if the Hachibi or Naruto had won. It didn't matter, he had a report to make to the _real _Orochimaru, not the body substitution that the snake sannin had controlled for the past year, that one was probably buried as well. Sasuke had gone with the Kohona nins, but that didn't really matter, they'd collect him when it was time to change bodies, which would be another two years. Orochimaru would be intrested in Naruto's gain of a fifth tail, and would possibly be 'benevolent' enough to let Kabuto experiment on Naruto. Still grinning Kabuto stood, and made his way towards Oto, and a hopefully understanding Otokage.

* * *

**That wraps up another chapter, Next one has more back ground on Yukito, and a very cute moment regarding Yukito, the not so lucky Hachibi vessel. This will be the last we'lll see of Kabuto for a while, who I realized I couldn't kill off just yet as later chapters need both the snake, and the med nin, in them. For those who complained about my treatment of Kakashi, (who I'll admit I don't really like his character, I don't know why, but I just don't, maybe it's because he lives up to his name as the copy ninja and is still copying his friend who died, the guy really has to stop living in the past, skipping the remainder of the rant, moving bnack to author's note.) He does get a better grasp of things, and notices some 'unique' things about Naruto's fighting style, but i'm not sure how nice I'll be. (I don't like the character, I'm sorry, Kakashi has never really been a favorite, though if I had to chose between being locked in a room with him or Gai, I'd probably choose him, Though Gai would be able to break the door and I'd be out of there . . . Maybe I should say if I had the choice between being locked in a room with Kakashi or Jiraiya, I'd choose Kakashi, he's the lesser of the two perverts . . . Who would you choose? Answer in a review. And I'll tally them up, for those who want clarification on this, you can answer which one you'd choose if it was Gai and Kakashi, or Jiraiya and Kakashi, I'll post it in chapter ten.) This is ShivaVixen signing out!**


	9. Aftermath

**Hey! Ch. 9, I don't own Naruto, Blah blah, onto the story!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Ohayo! Anyone home?" The inn was on the outskirts of the town, so they didn't have to go through it. The sun was going down, and the temperature was dropping.

"The doors are always open to you Uzumaki-kun, welcome back." The woman that opened the door was almost the same age as what the Sandaime's age would be, her laugh lines were real deep, and she had to be about 4' 11", at the least. "Quite a crowd you got behind you."

"Got enough room?" Naruto smiled down at her.

"You'd be the only ones here, oh hello." She looked at Yukito. "You brought him back." Yukito hid behind Sasuke, the old woman's stare unnerving him.

"Yeah, we can talk later." Naruto got her attention.

"Quiet right, alright, Welcome to sunset inn, my name is Sora, the showers are down the lower right halway, lower left is kitchen, dining and the lounge, and you can pick a room on the third floor, the right wing is the hospital for the town." Sora smiled at them. Her face vanishing in wrinkles. "My daughter Towa is the doctor for the town, if you need any medical assistance." She tapped Naruto's arm, making him look down at her. "Go get Towa and then get some clothes out of the attic for your friends."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto vanished through a door.

"Wish one of my son's was half as obedient as that boy, they'd probably be still living." Tsunade blinked, Sora's remark had surprised her.

"Ano, I'm Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. Thank you for putting us up, and helping us."

"Think nothing of it, After the help the boy gave me around this old place, I'm a bit in his debt." That also piqued her interest. Any further conversation was met with a young Brunette with big brown eyes arriving, carrying a bag of clothes.

"I'm Towa, if the women would follow me, I'll help with the showers." Sakura took Hinata. "Owch, that must've hurt when it broke, looks like it healed wrong too . . ." The girls disapeared down the hallway, Towa talking to Tsunade about how to fix Hinata's broken leg. The guys had to wait. When it was their turn, Naruto showed them the way, depositing clothes they could wear. He disapeared pretty quick when he was done, Leaving everyone else trying to get Yukito to take bath.

* * *

"Well, it's later, where'd you find him?" Sora sat across from Naruto in her little apartment on the main floor as she drank some tea. 

"That cave ten miles north of here you mentioned."

"The demon?"

" . . . In full control, like you figured. He wasn't at full power, though, now will you tell me who sealed it into him?"

"Seven years ago, my husband was a well known seal master in this area, he said he was a missing nin, but never gave his village. That same time Hachibi woke up from a hibernation, The cold during that time was awful, you went out side for too long, you froze to death." She stared into her cup, reminiscing. "It was a real gamble, and one family was willing to help out, no one else knows of what happened except the panthenon, our version of your Anbu. It almost didn't work, There was such a bad blizzard, there was no way too see your hand in front of your face. When the blizard stopped, I really thought the worse. The panthenon returned with one of their members dead, another wounded, my husband, also dead, and little Yukito, no worse after the ordeal. Unfortunately, during the fight, one of the Pantheon was injured, I believe her shoulder was dislocated. The one who died saved the wounded one by giving his life. Now that group is dwindling down, two resigned and one constantly drinks. . . " She stared sadly at a picture of a group of ten kids, all smiling and together. "No one else in the village knows what happened, and I'm requesting you not to tell anyone else." Sora's wizened gaze held Naruto's.

"I won't tell anyone, but Yukito's mute, and a tiger attack two years ago isn't going to hold up well."

"Maybe, but if you never spoke to anyone for two years, you would have trouble talking."

"True. Arigatou, Sora-san, for everything." Naruto stood.

"Well, maybe not everything." The old woman smiled. "But I think we're even now. You'd better tell your friends dinner is what they can find."

"I will." Naruto left, and entered the showering area to see Chouji and Kiba trying to get Akamaru dry, and everyone else gone. "Wow, think you can soak the room anymore Akamaru?" The big dog barked, Shaking for the umpteenth time, and making Chouji and Kiba wetter than they already were.

"Naruto -" Kiba was annoyed, so Naruto lost track of what he was saying through the curse words.

"Ano, hold off on the curses, and repeat what you said."

"My dog is covered with scars! What happened on your way to get here?" Chouji sneezed, and noticed Naruto's pained look, before it quickly vanished.

"Alot of stuff, Some of them are from him getting flung into a store window by the Hachibi. Chouji, food is pretty much what you can find, could you tell the others? I'll help Kiba." Grabbing a towel, he helped Kiba dry Akamaru off.

"You said some, just how much hell have you gone through this year?" Kiba cleaned up the room as Akamaru went to the kitchen.

" . . . enough to realize there's a reason I'm not an Inuzumaka, and I'm useless without a team." Naruto gave a small grin. "Let's go eat."

_He's holding back again, he may not be dead last, but that genin is annoying with his secerets, I can't imagine him being a demon container, and the container of the ninetail fox at that. _Kiba let the lame conversation change go, Naruto was starting to remind him of a skittish animal, you could get close, but when you got to close it shied away . . . and he was thinking too deeply, tossing the towel he had, he headed to the dining room before Chouji ate everything.

A few hours later:

Naruto stopped by the hospital wing to check on Hinata, The others had already eaten and had fallen asleep. Sleep, something he rarely enjoyed now, or at least through this past year. Between the nightmares that were actually Kyuubi's memories and the nightmares that were his own memoris, and the occasional attacks that came when he did sleep, the most sleep he had gotten per day was about an hour. If this kept up, he'd be pretty close to becoming like Gaara.

Hinata was sound asleep, no surprise there. Her leg was wrapped up. Between the three of them, Sakura, Tsunade and Towa, they'd gotten her leg back to normal, she'd probably be able to walk by tommorrow afternoon. Naruto closed his eyes. They were all so pale, it was, had been, like looking at the dead when he had healed them, and he had really seen enough of dead bodies.

"Naruto-kun . . ." That surprised him, Hinata was talking in her sleep, about him. If Naruto had any idea about how a crush or secret love went, he'd have long ago figured out Hinata was crushing on him, since he didn't,(A/N: This is Naruto we're talking about.) he put it down as her dreaming about the day they had had and left, satisfied she was allright. Had he stayed a moment longer he would've heard something even more baffeling. "I love you, Naruto."

Returing to his room, he glanced at his pack, the thing had seen better days, he really needed to get a new one, or at least clean it out. He started on the second one. Removing rancid meat and moldy food he was grateful for the idea of cleaning it out. He blinked as he pulled out a slightly battered book with an orange cover. It was Kakashi's book, he had found it when he had been walking through a back alley before he left Kohona to find them, and he had held onto it. At one point he had even tried to read it, and had fallen asleep, much to Pakkun's amusement. He left it out on his bed, the next thing he touch was a set of weapon scrolls, Tenten's. Her father had insisted on him carying extra so he could give it to his daughter. The man had even given him new kunai and shuriken, after seeing the sad state of his old ones. He'd give them to her in the morning. The next four items he pulled out would've broken his bag if they hadn't been sealed into scrolls. Lee and Gai's weights, he was most definetely giving them back. The orange covering the two noramlly used had been ripped up, so he had gotten black, correction, Tenten's father had found the black cloth. The man had even repaired the weights as well, going so far as to sealing packs into scrolls so they'd be able to fight later. Of course, if his daughter hadn't been taken, he'd probably never have helped outfit Naruto. Just like the Hyuuga's would've never housed him, or the Akimichi's making sure he ate The Inuzumaka's had even given him a small med kit and a quick how to fight with a dog (or two) 101, but . . . He wanted to believe that they were finally seeing him, but common sense, or what he knew, said otherwise. He had been their only way to get their children back, so they had an intrest in making sure he survived. Naruto knew better than to think things would ever change, especially after that trial. But it didn't stop him from hoping that when he got back, they'd still be kind enoguh to care, to acknowledge him. He just had to stubbornly believe that he would still be wanted, That he would become Hokage.

Finallly done with sorting the stuff, he lay down, waiting for morning, two items on the dresser that he would have to show the hokage, no matter what, tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, something was off about the room he was in. For a minute he stayed still, then tried to move. upon doing so he realized two things one, the door was wide open, and two, one of his legs was warmer than the other. Sasuke looked to the foot of the bed, and was surprised to see Yukito curled up there, sound asleep. 

_Why did he come to me? Naruto's right next door. Sakura and Iruka are just down the hall as well. _Sasuke sighed, moving so he didn't wake the kid, he picked Yukito up and took him back to his room. Exiting he almost bumped into Sakura.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Putting the kid back in his room, He came into mine."

"Is he alright?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, then caught her glare. _Okay, That was probably not the smartest move I could have done. _"I don't know, He was sound asleep-" A slight whimper cut him off, and Yukito exited the room, grabbing onto Sasuke he looked up with big pleading eyes.

"Get use to it Sasuke-kun, You're the one who said his goal was to revive his clan." Sakura tried not to laugh. Sasuke's face was priceless. **Can't do that without a wife and kids, Shannaro!**

"You have to sleep in your room Yukito." The boy clung tighter and whimpered again. He really was losing the battle of staying firm with the kid. "You- Sakura," _Help here! What's so hard about saying 'I need help'? _

"Hey, Yukito-kun, what's wrong? What scared you?" Sakura got the unspoken message. The boy shied away from his room's open door, pointing inside. "Will you show us? We'll be there to keep you safe." Yukito grabbed both their hands.

_What's with the 'us' and 'we' all of a sudden?_ Sasuke looked at Sakura as they entered. Yukito let go of Sasuke's hand to point and Sasuke pulled back, relieved. He glanced at the picture on the wall, what Yukito was pointing at. It was an oil painting of a tiger springing forward in the snow, The way it was done making it look like it was about to exit the painting and enter the room.

"Is that what you're scared of?" Yukito nodded clinging to Sakura. Sasuke left the room. "Yukito it can't hurt you."

"His last memory was of a tiger attacking him, Sakura, remember what Naruto said? I don't think he's going to listen to your reasoning." Sasuke came back, and changed the picture out on the wall, with the one from his room. "I couldn't really look at the pictures of my brother after- what he did." Sakura blinked, then smiled. So Sasuke did have a fear of his brother,or he had it when he was little, two new things she learned. The other being he had a problem resisting bambi eyes.

(A/N: You know what I mean right? When a kid knows he/she can't get something and knows better than to yell, they tend to make their eyes big and all innocent looking, occasionally accompained by their lower lip sticking out and trembling. It's really cute. You can see an example of it in The Emperor's New Groove, when the two kids are begging Pacha to let them stay up. But I digress.)

"Is that better, Yukito-kun?" When he nodded she picked him up and put him to bed. "Good night." Outside his room, Sasuke propped up the picture on a table. "Was that so hard?"

" . . . What are you doing up?" Sakura noted the curiosity.

"I wasn't sleeping very well." _And was having nightmares of both you and Naruto dying over and over again, or killing each other, I'm not sure which. _"Night Sasuke-kun." She closed her door. She didn't hear what he said next.

" . . . -Good night, sakura." Sasuke turned and froze, Gaara had just finished some hand seals outside of Naruto's room.

"I'm making sure Uzumaki sleeps, he's been up for awhile, and had a lot of strain." Gaara glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha relaxed, the Kazekage would probably be the last one to kill Naruto, and the twelve year old Naruto had been right when he said that Sasuke needed to lighten up. But no one needed to know that.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced in the room, Naruto was out like a light, an object next to the compass attracting his attention. _Kuso, Looks like dead last just beat me, again.

* * *

_

**Wonder what Sasuke means? If you want to guess on what the object is, you can hit the review button It will be revealed in Chapter ten, (or if I want to be really evil I can push it to chapter eleven) votes for who'd you'd rather be stuck with in a room, Kakashi or Gai or between Jiraiya and Kakashi, will be shown in chapter ten, and one of my favorite characters I've made for this story will show up next time, so until then read and review (or vote and guess!). You know you want to.**

**P.S. unfortunately, I don't do anyomous reviews, so please sign in if you want to vote!**


	10. A Different Place

**Hey, welcome back, and I'd like to give a shout out to two of my best reviewers, Dragon man 180, and SakuraUchiha4. Now for the vote on who'd you chose to be locked in a room with, between Gai or Kakashi, or Jiraiya or Kakashi:**

**Gai or Kakashi**

**Gai:** 1

**Kakashi:** 2

**Jiraiya or Kakashi**

**Kakashi:** 2

**Jiraiya: **0

**Due to this disapointing outcome, I've decided to extend the vote till next chapter. And I agree with the two that voted for Kakashi over Jiraiya, both were girls and Kakashi is the lesser of the two evils (by evil I mean perverts.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the one who does is on the other side of the world from me, and I will never meet said author, or gain the rights to Naruto.

* * *

**

**A Different Place**

When had the world turned upside down? Looking out over Kohona, and up at the stone faces of the hokages, Special Jounin Ebisu stood quiet, from his vantage point he could see a good chunk of Kohona, including the execution arena. Life hadn't been the same for about a year. And it wouldn't be normal until Uzumaki Naruto got back with those that were missing.

* * *

Flashback

_The crowd pratically cheered when the council decide to execute Naruto, the boy was bleeding from several chest wounds, had a split lip, and had pretty much been exposed to the elements for a week. Ebisu had to hold onto Kohonmaru, keeping him from getting hurt. He heard Naruto talk, and knew Kohonmaru had heard him too. Why the hell couldn't the council see that he had nothing to do with the demon's attack. What scared him was the fact Naruto was completely listless, Someone came up on the other side of him, He didn't pay attention to who it was. The Anbu was about to slit Naruto's throat and Ebisu acted on impulse, pulling Kohonmaru into his chest so he wouldn't see. He needn't have bothered the kunai never hit. A blur, and the sound of a bone breaking. The Anbu was on the ground holding his arm, and Ebisu's mouth dropped. Miturashi Anko stood infront of Naruto and she wasn't about to back down. _

_"What the hell?" Ebisu let go of Kohonmaru who turned, and almost ran out there, if Akimichi Chouza hadn't stopped him. _

_"You idiots! If it was a demon that attacked, then why the hell are you killing off our one chance of defeating it?!" Anko knew she'd regret doing this. "Why would the demon take them if they were dead, he didn't take Yamoto!" _

_"Miturashi Anko, you are out of line." Ebisu was pretty sure his mouth had opened wide. Now Anko was in trouble, Events swirled in his mind as he debated about standing up for Naruto as well. _

_"Ebisu, get this kid out of here!" Chouza looked at him, "These kids shouldn't be seeing this."_

_"Let them stay, they have a slight stake in this." The person who had come up on the other side of Ebisu was Morino Ibiki. He was watching everything intently. "Hey, what level is the kid?"_

_"Genin, I think, he's only been in town for a year, and hasn't been able to retake the exams." Yamaka Inochi warily glanced at the head of interrogation. "Why?" Ibiki was gone. _

_" . . ." Ebisu collected Kohonmaru, Moegi and Udon, and pulled them away as two sand nins joined Anko. _

End Flashback

* * *

It had been close, and surprisingly, a majority of the clans had supported the idea of sending Naruto to rescue those missing. Ebisu made his way past the Hokage tower, noting that the lights were on in one office. Shizune was ready to kill the paper work that she'd agreed to do while the hokage was away. She was regretting it, evidence being she'd broken several vases and Tonton was generally avoiding her. Ebisu hesitated a minute, debating about going in and talking to her . . . no, she had enough problems right now, he wouldn't intrude. He continued walking, he really needed to do something.

* * *

Across Kohona, a boy la yin his bed, staring at the ceiling. His room was the same for most active boys around twelve, clothes on the floor, bed never really made, and some books gathering dust. One feature that was only slightly out of place was a calendar, completely xed out for that month in red, and flipped to the next month where near the end, a date was marked in red as well, with the words 'Nii-san returns' scrawled in not so tiny print. Kohonmaru was quiet as he stared up at the ceiling. Naruto-nii said he'd come back before time ran out, and Kohonmaru was one of the few who stubbornly believed him. Ebisu-sensei had even said he'd beat the time, since Naruto-nii had so many precious people in danger, something had slightly annoyed Kohonmaru. His Grandfather had always said that the entire village was precious to him, as it was to all the hokages, but how could it have been so dear even whem he must've known how much Naruto-nii was hated and ignored? How could he still say the village was precious to him? Even Naruto-nii had said he'd keep protecting the village because it was 'dear' to him, and that was after they had almost killed him!

* * *

Flashback

_"Nii-san . . . are you going to be alright?" Kohonmaru was grateful for the 'privlege' of being the Sandaime's grandson, he was allowed acess to some places normal academy nins couldn't get, even to the Hyuuga compound with Ebisu. _

_" . . . " Naruto just smiled at the boy, too tired to talk. Bandages all but covered him, and some obscured one eye. _

_"Nii-san do you still want to be hokage?"_

_" . . .Hai, I'll prove I'm not a demon." A faint spark made it back into his eyes. "This place is real important to me."_

_"After what they did?!" Kohonmaru was surprised. _

_" . . . Yeah." Naruto fell asleep as more wounds healed. Leaving an opened mouth boy trying to figure out why, even after being torn up, his nii-san was still willing to take care of the village. _

End Flashback

* * *

'_I'll never understand that resolve.'_ Kohonmaru sighed. _tap tap_. He knew about the kyuubi now, but he couldn't see how people thought Naruto was the demon, he didn't act like a monster, he cared about people, even to the extent of telling people that it might be better for their reputations if they stayed away . . . Kohonmaru had refused that advice, going so far as to openly declaring that he was Uzumaki Naruto's little brother, and wanted to be just like him, unbreaking. _tap tap. _Nii-san hadn't really talked much before he left, his eyes displaying determination once three jounins took him under wing. _Tap! _Turning he looked out his window to see Moegi and Udon. Grinning, he opened it, grabbing Nii-san's goggles, the last thing he had gotten from his Nii-san, and climbed out. He had plans for tonight.

"Ready?"

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Moegi was nervous and clutched the black bag tighter.

"Yeah, it's the only thing we can do." Kohonmaru had lost a bit of his enthusiasim of life when he had seen Naruto about to be killed.

"Don't chicken out Moegi, you're the one who has to hold the jutsu." Udon took the bag as the group took off down the road. Another girl joined them, wearing goggles around her neck, and feeling like she was making the best choice of her life.

"Ready Hanabi?" Hyuuga Hanabi smiled at Kohonmaru, the one who had given her the goggles. "You're lookout."

"I'm ready." Her older sister would never have done this, and that's what made it feel good. "Let's do it!" Hanabi was enjoying hanging out with Kohonmaru corps, they didn't do anything halfway, and they fully enjoyed life, though Kohonmaru was miffed after what happened to his niisan.

Hanabi's personal opinion about Naruto was that he was strong, and wasn't bad looking with his shirt missing, minus all the cuts. Her sister couldn't look at him for long without passing out, making Hanabi wonder if her sister had a perverted side that made her do that. Activating her eyes, she enjoyed her job as lookout. This would be a night to remember.

* * *

Morino Ibiki glanced at the two files on his desk, inwardly he was laughing his head off. The same night Hyuuga Hanabi goes missing for some time is the same night that all the shop windows are spray painted with the words 'demon' and 'monster'. He highly doubted it was a coincidence. In fact, he knew it wasn't. He and Miturashi Anko had watched the group, doing their level best to stay hidden from Hanabi's Byakugen. Everytime Hanabi saw them, a near perfect camoflauge jutsu covered them, near perfect in that the shade was either a tad lighter or darker than the surrounding area, they figured it was Moegi.

"What've you got?" Anko came into the room.

"Kohonmaru corps and Hanabi all have seamless air tight alibis." Anko smirked as dhe sat down. "Heck, The only flaw was with Hanabi, because her father tore up the compound looking for her, but she still had a valid alibi, one no Hyuuga could disprove."

"They're good."

"Uzumaki taught them a little before he left, bet he taught Moegi that jutsu we saw, speaking of, Kohonmaru almost has the sexy no jutsu down, according to Ebisu." Anko was enjoying today, the entirety of Kohona had been pranked, there was no way for the kids to be found out, and she had woken up in a good mood. Up untill her thought process brought her back to the number one prankster ninja. " . . . How do you think the Godaime will take the news?"

"About Uzumaki?" Ibiki glanced at a red folder on his desk. "Hopefully she'll have simmered down enough so I won't fly through the walls. -Do you have to listen in on all conversations?" Anko imperceptibly raised an eyebrow, before a man with a sand headband emerged from the shadows by the window.

"Ibiki-san." He met both gazes full on.

"Baki-san. I believe you know Anko." Ibiki hated having the sand nin around. Personally he really didn't care, but the council was in an uproar since the day a proposed canidate for Rokudaime was put into a coma and died, and the only possible canidate for the crime, other than Anko, was Baki, who was not supposed to be here and Ibiki was, for the first time ever, covering for a nin that wasn't one of his own .

"Yes, we've met, and I wouldn't worry about Uzumaki-san. If the Kyuubi is anything like how the Ichibi was, the boy won't die." the 'we've met' part sounded regretful, which Ibiki agreed with, He regretted the day he met Anko as well.

"He's currently gambling with his own life. The whole thing was marked SS-class mission, and the council ordered him to do it solo." Ibiki wasn't an optimist, especially for a 'genin' that had a very angry demon inside him, one that would do anyhting to get loose. "Why didn't they just comeout and say that they were making him do it solo so he'd die? He needs a team."

"He's got Akamaru and Pakkun." Anko interjected.

"Two dogs and him against Hachibi, Itachi, the Akatsuki, and Sound?" Baki looked at her. That didn't sound like good odds to him.

"He can summon too." Anko crossed her arms. "And he knows several basic medical jutsus."

"Maybe, but the point is Anko, **I'd** need back up on this." Ibiki didn't like admitting he'd be in trouble if he did this mission solo, He was the toughest jonin Kohona had, head of the interregation unit, and a record of having teammates that died within the first year of being on his team, or they resigned, or went insane (or the rare occasion of going all three) because they couldn't stand being pushed to their limits, some considered his team to be as close to Root as a normal Anbu unit could get, but battling a demon just lower than the kyuubi would kill him, the fight with Kyuubi over a decade ago had put him into a coma for two weeks.

"Speaking of back up, Anko-san, shouldn't you have someone with you? After you attacked that Anbu . . ." Baki trailed off, Anko was holding a calendar, marked out in black.

"I'll be alright, I've got four weeks to go." Her smile made both men uneasy. "I should be alright."

"He makes it before the time limit, and has everyone, I'll buy you dango for a week." Ibiki gave a hint of a smile.

"You're on!" If Ibiki made a bet like that, she'd take it.

"If he dosen't, you have to do my paperwork." Anko went straight to fuming from elated, it was too late to rebargain the deal. Ibiki had caught her when he said 'dango', and she had foolishly jumped in.

"Damn you, Ibiki!" The set of curses following made Baki smile.

* * *

Across town, Hyuuga Hisashi stared at a closed door, give or take it was across the compound, The Hyuuga head didn't need to look any farther. He had put Uzumaki Naruto in that room, to keep him safe until he healed. No one had gone into the room since.

_I seem to be apologizing alot lately. _Hisashi closed his eyes deactivating the byakugen. He had never really meant to talk to the jin- kid. But the day after he had been settled, Shizune healing up what would be life threatining wounds to anyone else. (Even Ibiki had said he'd have died before then.) He had found himself outside the door, looking in on the boy. The lack of energy unnerving, so was the fact Naruto hadn't really talked to anyone since the trial. with a few exceptions, he was mute to pretty much everyone. In the end, before he left, Naruto spoke to Hanabi, Kohonmaru corps, Ibiki, Anko and Shizune. Hisashi had a small conversation with him, and he was pretty sure Yamaka Inochi and Akimichi Chouza had gotten some words. The feeling of being unable to do anything as Naruto wavered on the brink of depression had been confusing, on one hand Naruto was the one person who could save his nephew and daughter, and he needed him to do that, on the other, his true strength of character shown through, and you couldn't help but admire him realizing that he had kept himself from breaking for a very long time. Ibiki had taken the boy under wing, and that was something no one ever thought would happen. Anko had trained him as well, and thought she could have a genin team, (Kami forbid that should happen, the poor genins would die.) and someone trained him in more wind manipultaion, it hadn't been Yamoto, the guy was still in a coma from Hachibi, they needed Tsunade to save him, and he wasn't aware of any other jounins in Kohona that could teach wind techniques.

"Hisashi-sama, a member from Branch wishes to see you." Hisashi sighed, life for the rest of them moved on, he'd better get to work.

"Send him in."

* * *

Inzumaka Hana sat in her brother's bedroom, inhaling his scent, and noting the empty dog basket. She missed him and the furball. Akamaru had come home all bloody that night after they'd gone missing, he'd been looking for Kiba, and was whimpering and whining. The next day he had come back angry and barking, trying to wake her and her father up.

* * *

Flashback

_Bark! Rrrrr. . . Bark! Yip! Crash! The last one woke up hana, who noticed her brother's dog had accidently run into a nightstand, hitting a cut. _

_"Akamaru, knock it off, it's early."_

_'You've got to get up! They're going to kill him!' _

_"Kill who?" Her father stood at her door. _

_'Wh- Naruto! He's hurt bad, they're going to kill him! You've got to save him!' _

_"Akamaru . . .They're going to kill him because he contains the Kyuubi no kitsune, and it's his fault the others were killed." _

_'No it's not! Smell him yourself, he's not a bad person, he's good! He's a pack leader! I can't smell fox on him at all, only Ramen and blood.' Akamaru looked at him pleadingly. 'He's kiba's packmate, you can't let him die . . . he's all I've got left of that pack . . .' Akamaru always called that group of chunin and one gennin his pack. He knew he had to protect his pack, but he couldn't save Naruto, the Iron fence was too high, and covered with barbed wire. _

_" . . . His life is in the council's hands Akamaru, we can't do anything now. If he is released, I'll see what I can do." Akamaru just growled and barreled out the door, reopening a couple of scrapes. _

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto had been given a chance to rescue her brother, and Akamaru had immediately gone to the boy's side. The council agreed to let the dog travel with him, since attempts to take the dog away from Naruto resulted in teeth marks. Hyuuga Hisashi hadn't commented. Naruto hadn't really worked with Akamaru before, and they established some pretty shaky teamwork in the end before they left . . . Ibiki had two scars to add to his colltion, teeth marks on his leg and a kunai cut on his chest.

_Please come back safe, and soon.

* * *

_

The man threw a vase against the wall, having another temper tantrum, more proof he was a living human being and not a cold killing machine. Sai glared at the broken glass from where he lay on the floor. The fight with Hachibi had damaged his back and shattered his legs, he'd no longer be a nin with his body the way it was. And surprisingly he was okay with that, to an extent. He could walk alittle, if he wore braces on his legs and used crutches, but it hurt. Being a civilian wasn't something he ever intended to be, and in on smooth flick a claw, he was stuck as one. Yamoto was in a coma, he was crippled, that dog was missing chunks of fur, and Naruto was missing the happy-I-can-do-anything attitude he'd always had. Sai had had a year to think about his life and what he'd done with it. He was seriously wondering how twisted his mind had been. Naruto and Sakura had been the first to people to treat him like another person, not like a tool or weapon . . . He missed them, to an extent, though Naruto probably hated him. He handn't tried to help him as the people attacked Naruto, tying him up and he hadn't made a sound as he watched from his hospital window and saw someone stab him. While he couldn't do much, he should've at least done something. Naruto had been sent off to die, and on one level he'd been relieved he was crippled, he wouldn't be the one to kill him. But that same reason made him concerned. If Naruto didn't find the others, he'd be an SS class missing nin, and be hunted without mercy. And he wouldn't last long with out making a mistake . . . Sai fell asleep on the floor, a vow of trying to make his life a little bit different in his mind, starting with wearing a normal shirt, and getting a job that wouldn't require needing his legs.

* * *

**Well, I threw Sai in at the end, I don't know why I did (oh yeah I wanted to keep this story as close to the manga plot as possible, which involved adding him, and Yamoto will stay in a coma for awhile, it's much easier to write a comatose character than a talking one ;) ), Sai's probably OOC, but my reasoning is that after losing control over your body and losing a certain amount of your ability to function, you can't help but re-evaluate your life's choices, and Sai's had a year to do that. Like Kabuto, this will be the last time we'll see Sai for awhile, and probably one of the few times we'll see Hana, since I don't exactly know either of their characters very well (i.e. I haven't really studided them in the manga, My information is a little shaky since I read summaries, other fanfiction stories and character profiles more than I read the manga, I'm kinda pathetic that way.) and on that note, that was some of the backstory on Naruto, originally it was going to be all Hyuuga hisashi and a little bit of Kohonmaru, but I decided to add Ebisu in since I mentioned him in the first chapter and opted to give him some more screen time. Also, someone wanted to know why Akamaru was with Naruto; Akamaru went with naruto because he wanted to find Kiba, the dog was the first one to figure out that Naruto'd be able to get them back, his loyalty to Kiba hasn't changed, but he did bond with Naruto a little more after a year of traveling together. Same with Pakkun, and you'll see an example of the three's teamwork in later chapters. As for the two sand nins, I hope it's obvious who I'm talking about, they'll be revealed next chapter, as well as the method they used to get Naruto a year of time to save the others. Votes are still open on what the object in chapter nine is, and I hope to see your reviews! Next chapter is back to our friends at the Sunset Inn. Later!**


	11. Reunion

**New chapter, sorry it took so long, but here we are!**

_

* * *

_

**Reunion**

_Yukito sat in the snow while his Otou-san, a big tall and strong man, went to check on a fence, he was bored, and Okaa-san was sick, he waited quietly, Otousan was worried about something. Yukito sneezed, and heard a strange noise. A kinda snuffling sound. _

_"Yukito! Get to the house! Run!" Yukito obeyed, not understanding. A loud sound filled the air, shaking him to the core, and he tripped over a branch that was hidden in the snow. The loud noise came again, closer, Yukito got up and fell back, coming toward him was something he'd only seen in a picture book, a tiger, lean and hungry. His father was on the ground surrounded by red snow, he wasn't moving. The tiger pounced, heading straight at him. _

Yukito woke up panicked, a square of moonlight illuminating the picture on the wall, the tiger from his dreams. He had to get somewhere safe.

The doors were closed except for one, which he entered. The man on the bed seemed to be having a bad dream too. Hoping he wouldn't get in trouble, he curled up next to him, wrapping himself in the bottom of the blanket. There, he was safe now. The man was good, like Naruto-nii-san. He'd keep the tiger away. Yukito fell asleep.

_"Happy Birthday, Yukito-kun!" Okaa-san was smiling at him, His father was smiling st him as well. _

_"Hey Yukito, let's play!" A boy, slightly older than him smiled. His eyes had a shimmery quality, like gray icy water._

_"Hey Yukito-kun, want to ride?" A beautiful woman, black hair tied back in a braid smiled at him, she was standing next to a large black dog. "Cerebus won't mind, it's late." _

_The visions sped by like he was flying. _

_A group of people, mostly men, but with four women, the woman with the braid with them. Other kids too, were there, and they were telling stories, laughing, playing with animals that were tame, a bull, the black dog, a bear,and a horse, to name a few. A hawk and an eagle flew past Yukito's face and he turned to follow it, and once again stared into the eyes of the tiger, this time the loud noise mingled with the cries of the two birds. _

Waking, he was back in he room, tiger springing at him. He got up, and ran to the door. The man was there, talking to the woman who had the pretty pink hair. He clung tight to the man. He didn't want to be alone again. The man made eye contact, and Yukito begged with his eyes as the man began to try and push him away.

'_Please, don't leave me, don't let it hurt me_.' The woman was nice, and asked him what was wrong, promising he'd be safe with them. He grabbed their hands, the man would protect them, Men like him were supposed to protect women and kids. Pointing, he felt slight panic as the man disapeared. The woman held him, talking to him, but she didn't get it. Then the man returned, taking away the tiger. Yukito relaxed as the man took it away, Leaving the picture from his room, the group of eleven from his dreams, now the tiger couldn't hurt him. The woman tucked him in like Okaa-san. He fell asleep as they left.

* * *

If there was one thing Naruto had learned during the year, it was that he couldn't stay asleep for long. When his eyes opened, he almost closed them again. _What's up with me? I need to get up. _Naruto finally forced exhaustion away, standing he frowned. It was daylight, he had slept for awhile, without dreams. He didn't dwell on it for long, he had almost forgotten his third objective. Getting Yukito home. He'd better do that now.

He found Yukito eating with Towa. They were the only other two up.

"Uzumaki-kun, how did you sleep?" Towa smiled at him.

"Well enough." He gave a small smile back. "How are you today Yukito?" The little boy smiled. "Good, huh?" Naruto glanced back at Towa. "I'm going to take him home soon, if he's good to go."

"He is, when do you want to take him?"

"Half an hour, I want to check on Hinata." Naruto didn't hear her reply, when he looked at her she was busy trying to keep Akamaru from eating out of the bowl, Yukito, on the other hand, was trying to give him some.

Hinata was still asleep when he entered the room, but there was more color in her cheeks, she didn't look like a corpse. Of course, it could have been because the sun was on her face, in that light she was kind of pretty. He'd talk to Sakura about her later, after he came back from taking Yukito home. Yukito was going to need some help getting dressed, he had some trouble last night just putting on a shirt. As Towa fed Akamaru, Naruto took Yukito up stairs. He passed Pakkun who was sleeping outside of Kakashi's door.

"Your head goes here . . . pfft!" Naruto struggled not to laugh as Yukito once again tried putting his head through the arm hole.

"You're awake." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who looked funny with his hair all messed up from sleeping. He knew it too, and kept running his hand through it, trying to fix it. Naruto could barely kept from laughing at him. "Dobe." Sasuke gave a small smile. His hair wasn't usually a mess in the morning, but he slept real hard and had a sneaking suspicion a certain Kazekage had done the same thing he had done to Naruto, or someone else had. _I slept alittle too hard, my neck hurts. _

"At least I don't look like that in the morning." Naruto just shook his head, he left out the name he normally called Sasuke due to the kid he was trying to help.

"What are you doing?" _A mature Naruto . . . this is going to be interesting._

"Taking him home, I should be back by the time everyone else wakes up."

" . . ." _I'm going to follow you then. _

"Where are you going?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke as she joined him at the door, and also suppressed a smile. Sasuke left. Being laughed at by the two of them made him feel uncomfortable, though he couldn't blame them.

"I'm taking Yukito home."

"Then I'm coming as well." Naruto rolled his eyes as she disapeared.

"What do you think Yukito, should we let them tag along?" Naruto watched as Yukito nodded his head, it was going to be hard to explain the loss of his voice to his parents.

Sasuke was waiting when Naruto and Yukito emerged. Sakura emerged shortly, wearing a tight emerald green chinese dress and what looked like black, spandex pants. The slits went almost up to her waist. Both boy's mouths opened slightly, before they realized they were staring. Naruto was the first to snap out of it.

"Don't let Lee see you like that, you'd have to knock him unconcious to get him to leave you alone." Sasuke recovered shortly after Naruto spoke, and absently rubbed his neck. "Come on let's go." Naruto led the way, quietly wondering if Sasuke's eyes had widened. _I think I'm imagining things. _

* * *

"So Naruto, what do you know about this town?"

"It's been around since the first ninja war and was originally a refugee camp. The closest they have to ninjas is the panthenon, originally it was a group of twelve, but two resigned and one died. Of the remainder, only seven keep filling the role, One is chronically sick, having a weak immune system, and the other only helps when they want. Hachibi was the closest they've gotten to being attacked, so there's really no reason for them, but they take care of two small towns as well as this one, each about a day away." Sakura's mouth dropped open. Naruto actually learned the place's history, the end of the world had to be near. "No one in the village other than Sora, the panthenon and his parents know about the demon. So don't talk about it." They just nodded, and smiled as Yukito began jumping from one of Naruto's footprints to the other.

About ten minutes into the walk Yukito grabbed onto Sasuke and Sakura's hands, putting himself between them. Sakura smiled at the little boy, while Sasuke noticed Naruto had a sad, envious look. _He still loves Sakura, Guess things haven't completely changed. _He remembered the object next to the compass. _Or maybe they have, I've got to talk to him . . . _

"Nn." A slight grunt came from Yukito, and suddenly Sasuke realized the kid was clinging to Naruto's leg, but he still had someone's hand.

Sasuke let go of her hand like it burned him, which was okay with Sakura. Her mind had shortcircuited when she realized Yukito had put their hands together and ran to Naruto. _That kid . . . __**I held Sasuke's hand! Tcha! **_Inner Sakura gave a slight victory dance, interupting Sakura's chain of thought, her innerself still had a huge crush on Sasuke. Locking her innerself up, Sakura focused on the look Naruto had given them. _He must still have feelings for me, we got so close when he came back, I was the first person he willingly told about the Kyuubi, we planned how to trick Kakashi, and we seriously got even closer when Sai was added to our team. I wish I knew what the hell I'm supposed to do! I still like Sasuke, and I like Naruto . . . _Both Sasuke and Naruto caught her as she tripped. _That's new, five years ago, Sasuke would've let me fall and left Naruto to catch me, and he would've dropped me . . . I'm back to square one. _

"You know, Thinking and walking isn't a good idea." Naruto smiled.

"Neither is not thinking and walking." Sakura muttered, She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about which one she liked more, that she had failed to see the set of four steps leading to a front porch. "This is Yukito's place?"

"Yeah." Naruto turned, Yukito now bodily clinging to his leg, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!!" A woman's voice echoed out. The door opened a woman stepped out. "Uzumaki-kun, you're back so soon! Are you all right? Did you find your friends? I'm glad to see you!" The woman was petite, (5'3") and hugged him.

"Hi, Ran-san, I'm fine, and yes, I found them, I also found someone else." Naruto put his hand down on Yukito's head, Ran's eyes went wide, then teared up.

"Yukito . . . " Yukito hugged her, holding on tight, she held him close.

"k-nn" Yukito tried to talk. Ran glanced at Naruto.

"He hasn't talked for awhile, I'm guessing he forgot how." Naruto shrugged, Sasuke glanced at his friend, Naruto was being pretty short with explanations, and that was normally his job. "Other than that and a fear of loud noises, he's okay."

" . . . Would you like to come in?"

"No, we've got to get ba-oooff!" Sasuke and Sakura both tensed-

"Naruto-nii-san! You'reback, areyougoingtostay? Didyoumissme?" -and promptly relaxed, a little girl with black, tangled hair had tackled Naruto with a hug. Clinging to him her face was right up next to his, and her eyes were big and expressive. She had to be about six.

"Hi, Diana-chan." Naruto's voice was a little strained. Diana's hug hurt. Sakura mentally reminded herself to talk to Naruto about his chest. "Did anyone ever tell you to say 'hello' before you launch into the air?"

"Nee-chan, but I'll do it anyways!" Diana noticed Yukito, who was hiding behind his father's legs. Sasuke briefly studied the man, and notice that one shoulder wasn't completely right, there was a lack of muscle to it. But the man was still pretty strong. it was obvious who Yukito resembled more, and that was his father. "Who are you?"

"Diana, this is our son, Yukito, he was missing for awhile." Diana didn't seem to hear her, she got up close to Yukito pretty quick scaring him into hiding behind Sasuke. Diana didn't seemed phased by him avoiding her, reminding Sasuke of two girls he knew (coughInoandSakuracoughcough). She got behind him as well, scaring Yukito enough so he'd fall down. (1) She sat on top of him.(2)

"Hi! I'm Diana!"

" . . ." Yukito opened his mouth, but closed it again. Diana cocked her head to one side.

"I said, hi." Their faces were almost tocuhing. Yukito just shook his head. "Can't you talk?"

"Diana, he doen't know how." Diana blinked. "He forgot."

" . . ." The girl was quiet for a moment. "Say my name."

Yukito blinked, not understanding.

"Say my name, Die-ann-ah." Yukito tried to move again, but she wasn't exactly a feather weight, even though she looked like a twig. "Come on, Die-ann-ah." Glittering black eyes met Yukito's brown one's. "Come on, try it."

"Uh-un . . . duh-ah . . . Die-nn, Die-ann-ah." Yukito mimiced her way of elongating the word. "Diana."

"Yay!" Diana's squeal made him wince, then Yukito learned about being suffocated. "That's it!" Sasuke gave a half smile, all the older ones were smiling as well, and it looked like Yukito's mother was going to cry. "You talked!"

"Diana, let the poor boy breathe . . . Is that Yukito?" A woman aproached,She looked like an older version of Diana, but her hair was in a braid, and she wore a scarf.

"ONEE-CHAN! You're back!" Diana did another tackle hug, but the woman was a bit more prepared than Naruto had been, so she didn't get hit too hard.

"Hello, Artemis-kun." Ran smiled at her. "How was the hunt?"

"Uneventful. Imotouto, let go, I need to breathe." She forcibly pulled off the little girl, who didn't seem to care and was making a game off of it. Up untill her sister tickled her and put her down that way. "Arigatou. I'm going to assume you got him back, Uzumaki-san."

"You could say that, Naginata-san." Other than the slight ice in the woman's voice when she spoke to Naruto, there seemed to be respect for each other on both sides. During the interchange Yukito tugged on his father's sleeve, getting his attention.

"T-t-t-t-t." Yukito's father picked him up. His shirt pulled away from his neck revealing several scars, very bold. "S-s-s-s." Yukito was trying to say some thing.

"What's wrong?" Artemis glanced at the two of them.

" . . . He remembers the tiger, doesn't he?" Yukito's dad looked at Naruto.

"And he's scared of tigers and loud noises." Sasuke added.

"It's okay . . ." His father hugged him. "I'm fine."

"Before I forget, I was going to ask you if you'd seen Vulcan." Artemis looked at Ran.

"No. I haven't." Ran shook her head.

"Nee-chan, can I stay and play with Yukito-kun?"

"If it's alright with Yari-san." The Man nodded. "Then I'll have Cerebus pick you up before dinner." Artemis turned to leave.

"Come on Yukito, let's play!" She grabbed Yukito's hand, As she pulled him away, she was talking. "My Onee-chan's really pretty, especially when she beats up Sessohomaru-nii." Artemis was gone, and Team 7 tried to walk away, or at least Sasuke tried, Naruto was being hugged by Ran-san again.

"Thank you so much."

"No sweat, it was easy." Naruto ignored the slightly incredolous looks that his teammates gave him. "We'll be leaving soon, so we need to get back."

"Okay, if you're ever this way again, call on us."

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled.

"Oh. Before I forget again, Uzumaki-kun, Here's an old book I found, it's about the different Biju and their origins, I meant to give it to you before-, well, Anyway, it might help you out." Naruto took the heavily dusty book, quickly sealing it into a scroll he had on hand.

"Thanks, Yari-san, Ran-san, I won't forget you!" Sasuke and Sakura waved as they walked away.

_I just realized this, but I don't think I've ever heard Naruto actually say good bye, ever. _Sakura kept pace with her teammates. _Of course, he's never said it to me, it was always 'See you later,Sakura-chan!'_, _interesting, now that I think of it. _She was broken out of her thoughts by Sasuke reaching up to his neck, Something he'd been doing off and on since they got up.

"Sasuke, is your neck alright?" Sasuke blinked and jerked his hand down. "Is it the curse seal?"

"Hn-No, I don't think so, my neck just hurts." Sakura's glare when he had tried to give a 'hn' made him elaborate. Sakura could send a jinchurriki flying, while it was possesed, and his neck was sore enough.

"Let me see." Sasuke sighed as he let her. It wasn't a big deal.

"Could be 'cause of Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto's suggestion went unheard. "-Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?" The two glanced at their teammate, who had frozen up.

"It- The seal- is gone, there's just a scar, I can't even feel it."

"What? Kabuto said nothing would make it come off." Sasuke touched the spot.

"Yeah, but I think he meant human power, Teme, Kyuubi's on a different level altogether."

"So what do we do?" Sakura stopped rubbing Sasuke's neck, trying to find the remains of the seal. Sasuke ignored the temptation to ask her to keep rubbing his neck. (A/N: but it's still there.)

" . . . I don't think Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin can really do anything, but I'd tell them after we get back to Kohona and they have more resources to pull from, but that's your call teme." Naruto started walking again. "There's a snowball fight up ahead, so watch out."

" . . ." They followed Naruto.

* * *

**(1) Think Bambi, when Bambi meets Fauline for the first time.**

**(2) The girl doesn't have a very good grasp of proper meet people for the first time etiquitte. I actually modeled her after Luffy from One Piece in that respect, She's very hard to ignore. **

**For those of you who were wondering, Diana is my favorite character that I've made, 'cause she's almost the exact opposite of me. I'm not too happy with the next two chapters (or this one for that matter) but I was trying to speed up the story, after the next two chapters, I might have one or two filler chapters due to writer's block, (Hey just like the show! Except not as long!) and they'll be more history on the Panthenon, like how it got together and the sealing of the Hachibi. Hopefully by then I'm able to get the story going. **


	12. One Jump

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****In Earlier Chapters I had Kurenai in them, which was an error, Kurenai is still in Kohona, because I'll need her there in a few chapters and I will fix the earlier chapters soon. I apologize, also, for the misspellings of several names, The website I used (it's now offline) was using those spellings, Please forgive me. (by the way Maito Gai looks better to me than Mighty Guy, or Maito Guy, or Mighty Gai so I'll be using that spelling, note to my friend who prefers a different spelling and actually called and complained, that's one spelling I am keeping.) Now, On with the story!**

_

* * *

_

**One Jump**

_He was running, why he didn't know, but he soon found himself on the edge of a cliff, teetering on the edge he fell . . ._

Thud! "Mendoksu." Shikamaru lay on the floor of his room. He wasn't normally one to fall out of bed, but he had been trying to do somethin in his dreams all night. He was still tired. getting up his head hit the nightstand, knocking the alarm clock off. _Maybe I should stay in bed . . . This day could really suck. _Getting into the bed, Shikamaru managed to close his eyes before realizing he wasn't at home. _Wait where-? Now I remember . . . I'm definetly going back to sleep now. _(1)

"Shikamaru, are you awake?" _Or not._ Ino was at his door. He didn't answer, praying she'd go away. "It's almost one."

"Nani?" He glanced at the window, light coming through the curtains. "Mendoksu." Ino would come in if he tried to sleep any more, and he had had enough rude awakenings by her on missions. "I'm up Ino, give me a minute."

"Hurry up. Everyone else is already up with the exception of Pakkun and Akamaru." Ino leaned out side his door. "I want to talk to you." While their normal clothes were being washed and patched up (or burned, in some cases) They were borrowing some from the Inn's owner. Ino wearing a tight royal blue chinese dress with black pants. Her kunai holster was pretty much useless and shredded, so she had tossed it aside.

"About what?" Shikamaru opened his door, unsurprised when Ino entered and closed it behind her.

"Naruto." Ino didn't notice Shikamaru look up at the ceiling in exasparation. "Don't you think what he was wearing was odd for him?"

"Huh?" He had thought it was going to be about Kyuubi. He went with the topic anyway. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, He was wearing all black except for the silver of the metal, there was no orange."

"There was an orange hurricane on the shoulders of his jacket."

"Yeah, but his past two outfits were mostly orange with little blue or black, this go round it was mostly black with little orange. And the way it was designed seem really familiar to me."

" . . . That's because it was similar to-" _The ANBU uniform, replace the breast plate with the silver vest . . . why would Naruto be wearing a ANBU uniform?_ "Something we saw in Kohona, on one of those shopping trips you dragged me an Chouji on." He needed to talk to Naruto, soon. "Speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

"He took Yukito home." Ino shrugged. "Sasuke and Sakura went with him." She noted his expression. "What?"

"Nothing." He wasn't going to mention that he didn't like Sasuke all that much after he had almost killed Naruto on the retrieval mission. While Naruto had been driven to get him back, Shikamaru had highly doubted Naruto would. Again, it was something he wasn't going to mention. "What's for lunch?"

* * *

Team 7, minus Kakashi, made their way back to the inn. Where they discovered the kids in the streets weren't the only ones having a snowball fight. Team 10 vs Team Gai with Kiba replacing Neji. Tenten and Ino were covering their respective teams, Neji and Shino sitting out with Hinata, who had just woken up, Shikamaru was technically sitting out as well, but Ino was currently yelling at him to throw. 

" . . . Well, let's join in." Naruto gave a grin.

"Which side?" Sakura grabbed some snow, after watching the kids, it seemed like a fun idea.

"Team 10, They're the ones losing." With that Naruto hit Kiba with a snowball, Sasuke's hit Lee, and Sakura got Tenten.

"Where have you all been?" The snowballs stopped and everyone looked at the three.

"Dropping Yukito home." Naruto held another snowball.

"If that was a challenge Naruto, you're on!"

"Heh." Another snowball hit Kiba, and the two went at it. Shikamaru used it as an opportunity to escape

"Let's go, Uchiha!" No first name, Lee either didn't like him, or . . . was attempting to be polite. Sasuke smirked as the snowballs flew. If you thought about it, you could imagine them as throwing weapons . . . He glanced at Naruto and Sakura, Naruto's grin told him he was thinking the same thing.

"Somehow that snowball fight just became a battle." Tsunade remarked to Jiraiya. The change in team seven's stances was obvious, Naruto crouched lower, Sasuke stood alittle lighter on his feet, and Sakura moved so she'd be able to run.

"You've got three sannin aprentices, It's going to become a battle even if they don't try to make it like that." Jiraiya had a point. "Though for just reuniting, they're in almost perfect synchronization." Naruto was dodging around, keeping their eyes on him since he was the trickiest one. Sasuke would hit from the side, reappearing and disapearing. Sakura moved a little slower, but Lee had focused on her, and could count as a casualty after Naruto and Sasuke hit him with a barage of snowballs.

_Serves you right . . . wait, did I just think that?_ Sasuke blinked as Naruto quickly filled the hole the slight pause from Sasuke had made. Tenten lost because Sakura accidentally put more strength in a snowball throw than was nessecary. Leaving Kiba, who almost quit, but Neji and Ino joined him. The battle restarted, snowballs replacing Kunai and shuriken.

Naruto tripped up Neji. Naruto glanced over as Ino and Sakura called it a draw, and Sasuke and Kiba moved into a stalemate.

"If that had been a ninjutsu battle, you'd have lost." Neji's comment made Naruto and Sasuke roll their eyes. No one noticed Sasuke though.

"Sure, you can believe that, I can beat you anytime." It was an old boast. It was out of his mouth before Naruto thought about it.

"You probably could . . ." Neji reflected back to Naruto's use of Kyuubi's chakra.

" . . . I keep forgetting . . ." Naruto muttered. He had forgotten that they all knew about Kyuubi. Life was going to be difficult, because he was scared of how they'd react once they finally had a chance to really think about it.

"Hey, Naruto, can I talk to you?" Shikamaru didn't really want to talk to him, but Ino and Choji's comments to him were troubling him, and he wanted to see if his guess was right.

"Yeah." The two walked off, Sasuke and Sakura watching before they decided to get lunch with the rest, Sakura headed in. Sasuke looked back, and noticed that Naruto had jerked slightly, surprised by what Shikamaru had said. The two continued talking for awhile, before Naruto gave a small smile and went inside.

"What was that about?"

" . . . You'll find out." Shikamaru glanced at him. Sasuke got part of an unspoken message. He wasn't trusted, the only two that did trust him were Sakura and Naruto. "Why'd you decide to help?"

" . . . " Sasuke blinked. "I decided to stop running." He turned and left, needing to get back to his team, the people who trusted him. Entering, both immediately wished they hadn't come inside.

"NANI?!" Tsunade held a scroll, and if looks could kill, the scroll would've been destroyed. Her voice was raised, and everyone else had taken cover. "You joined _Morino, basically-no-life-expectancy, Ibiki's __Anbu team._ Are you insane?!" (2) Jiraiya was hiding behind Gai, scared of his former teammate.

"It was that or be put as an SS-class missing nin. Obaa-chan, you're overreacting." Naruto had his arms crossed. "This past year counts, so technically, I have three left."

"Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Wait, time out." Kiba interupted. "Last time I checked, Naruto was a gennin, and was yet to take a chunin exam, how the hell is he an Anbu?"

"While Naruto is a genin, pretty much any rank can become Anbu without taking the exams for jounin and chunin . . . especially if recommended by a jonin Instructor . . . Ebisu actually signed since he taught Naruto briefly, however, he still has to take the exams." Tsunade sighed, Ibiki had also inclosed a full summary of the trial, and she got the feeling that the kazekage would like to read it. His older sister had declared that Naruto's death would send Suna and Kohona to war with each other. And Miturashi Anko had attacked the Anbu that was going to execute the boy, breaking said Anbu's wrist and putting her into a very dangerous position. Temari and Kankurro followed her, and the council repealed the death sentence.

She reread that last part before realizing what it meant. "Those-" Naruto was grateful he had taken Yukito home before he gave the scroll to Tsunade, the kid didn't need to learn several words just yet. "I need Sake, Jiraiya, here you read this." She all but ran to the kitchen as Jiraiya read the scroll.

"I think I'd better join her, at least making sure she leaves some for the rest of us." Jiraiya muttered.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Naruto looked annoyed, and like the twelve year old he had been.

" . . . Good job, I think you're the first genin in history to get straight to Anbu." Jiraiya smiled slightly, he was impressed.

"Jiraiya, we need to talk!" Tsunade's voice made them wince.

"What's the matter with Obaa-chan?"

"Not a clue, You'd better steer clear of her for a while though, she's mad about something."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jiraiya nodded and went to talk with Tsunade, handing the scroll off to Sakura.

"Naruto . . . Is this what you meant earlier when you said you've been making choices between certain death and suicide?" Sakura looked at the scroll.

"Yeah."

"Heh, good job, I think you beat all of us with that move." The others congratulated him, but Kakashi slipped away, there was no way he'd be able to make everything up to Naruto, especially if the kid was doing near suicide missions for Ibiki.

* * *

"Alright Tsunade, it can't be your time of month, so will you explain the whole anger issue to me? Naruto's strong enough to be Anbu." 

"Did you not read that scroll?" Tsunade had her head down.

"Yeah, I did, so which part upset you?"

"Jiraiya, they were going to execute him. He did nothing close to betraying Kohona, the charges were riduculous! Now he may die anyway, since he's on Ibiki's team . . . KUSO!" Jiraiya flinched slightly.

". . ." He sat down next to her, keeping an eye out for any sudden punches.

"Ano, I thought you might need this if you're going to talk about it." Ino dropped off the scroll, "Guess Kakashi-san was right when he said Naruto was the number one most surprising ninja of Kohona, huh?"

"Yeah . . . Thank you Ino." The Chunin stepped out, and Jiraiya opened the scroll again, reading it. "Looks like the reason Ibiki made the offer was because Naruto wasn't begging for mercy, and was quiet even after being beaten. This guy is the strangest jounin-"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" There was more to the 'flames of youth' speech that the two had just started, but like any good Kohona nins, they tuned it out.

"You were saying?" Tsunade was trying not to laugh.

" . . . Okay, the strangest sadistic male jounin I know that works for Kohona." Jiraiya corrected. "Seems he wasn't the only one that took a shining to Naruto, Inochi and his team have as well, Inochi checked out Naruto's mind, and apparently met Kyuubi, he wants to talk more on the subject later if he can, but he gave his support to the kid, so it can't be too bad."

" . . . The gaki has better luck than I do, a near death situation turned into an Anbu promotion." Tsunade sighed, "but did you notice what the scroll said the original sentence was?"

"Yeah, immediate execution."

"Only a hokage can give that sentence, that Censor council can't give a sentence like that to a gennin, or any other nin, _ever_, Jiraiya, and they did. I'm going to have my work cut out for me when I get back, and I intend to make sure some heads roll, . . . " She downed another cup of sake, and Jiraiya just sat nearby, as the compainable silence stretched out, each in their own seperate but similar thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**(1) I hate dreams like that, and I hate waking up not knowing where I am, especially when I wake up and can't find the restroom and wind up finding the place has twenty closests (I'm usually half asleep so the numbers are exagerrated) and no bathrooms. **

**(2) You kinda had to see this coming after Sasuke's comment a few chapters ago, but I made it obvious with Ino and Shikamaru taliking about it, Kudos to Dragon Man 180 for figuring it out first. **


	13. Peace of Mind

**Hey, here's the newest chapter, and the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECOGNZIE! I DO OWN MY OC'S.**

* * *

"Hey, why are you out here?" Pakkun had to crane his neck to see Kakashi who was sitting in a tree, thinking.

"Thinking."

"I grew up with you Kakashi, I know you're thinking, why can't you think inside where it's warm?"

"Too much noise."

"Lame excuse." Pakkun growled, "What's eating you?"

" . . . How come you're traveling with Naruto?"

"Anko politely asked me." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "As in she threatened to neuter me with a rusty kunai if I didn't help Naruto." Pakkun's tone was slighlty laughing. "You think Anko would ever be polite to me?"

"Apparently not. Pakkun, what happened at the trial?"

" . . . Naruto's secret was blabbed to the entirety of Kohona. Hell, they accused him of people who died natural deaths, babies that were stillborn, and being the reason Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan. Oh, and my personal favorite, 'Brainwashing jonins, chunins and academy students, as well as the hokage'."

"N-nani?" Kakashi stared down at his dog. "Are you joking?"

"Kakashi, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't true. Danzou was the leading force behind killing off Naruto, threat of war, both civil and from Suna was enough to gain Naruto a year to find and save you guys, but we've got four weeks left before Naruto is marked an SS-class missing nin." He looked up at him. "The kid may be an Anbu, but he still needs protection."

" . . . Do you know what happened to my book?"

"No." Pakkun sighed, Kakashi was able to dodge most questions and give partial answers, and dodge a subject very well, Pakkun didn't press. "Naruto definetly follows your example when it comes to dodging a subject. If this is about what Jiraiya and Gai said, Naruto doesn't give a damn, you acknowledged him as a person, Kakashi, not as the Kyuubi container, that's all the kid needed at the time. Do you know how he graduated?" Kakashi didn't answer. "Or why he knows Kage bushin?"

"Yeah, the Sandaime told me."

"Then you know most of what the kid is about, he takes all challenges, and will learn Jutsu's so he can save his friends, but it's only what he needs to know. He could've memorized any other Jutsu on the scroll, but he chose to memorize kage bushin because he failed that part of the test." Pakkun glanced up at Kakashi. "You're a precious person to him, Kakashi, he doesn't care how much you taught him, but you did support him, and that's all he really wanted." Kakashi was silent and Pakkun left.

If Kakashi had one pecular thought process, Pakkun realized, it was internalizing things until they showed in his general character. Obito's death had made him late, with lame excuses, Rin's death gave him that eye smile of his, and his sensei's death had given him the habit of reading Icha Icha Paradise. Hopefully Naruto still had that book . . . Pakkun stopped as a familiar scent (actually three) passed him, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi had been about to leave, when his three former students came into the clearing. Naruto and Sasuke faced off, and leaving became secondary priority.

"No Chidori, Rasegan, kyuubi or anything else you two. I don't want to explain why you two are hurt to Tsunade." Sakura crossed her arms. "Naruto when you run out of Chakra, that's it."

"None of your insane strength either, Sakura, we don't want broken bones." Sakura settled into a fighting stance. It was about to be a free for all.

"Fine, Go!" Naruto quickly dodged back as both aimed at him. Twisting he jumped over Sakura, and barely managed to land on his feet as Sasuke charged him.

"Wind blast!" A gust of wind knocked Sasuke flat, and Naruto didn't waste time gloating, Sakura used a water jutsu, and barely missed the two boys. Sasuke got back on his feet, and Naruto charged him. Dodging, Sasuke threw a punch, and dispelled a kage bushin.

_Not this again, where did he go? _Sasuke activated the sharigan, and narrowly missed Sakura's punch. Flipping her, he struggled to find Naruto, who was . . . right above him in a tree.

Kakashi watched as Naruto swung from the branch and kicked Sasuke back, before landing on his feet, Sasuke charged him again, This time moving with him, and managing to knock him down.

Unfortunately, Sasuke found out the second reason Naruto had been in the tree as the world turned upside down. Mentally cursing himself for not paying more attention, he began untieing the rope on his ankles . . . where the hell did Naruto get it?

Sakura kicked out at Naruto, trying not to laugh at the predicament of the Uchiha, who was sending death glares at Naruto. She quickly sombered up realizing that if it had been her, she was wearing a dress . . . she'd die of embarrasment quickly, and then beat Naruto to a pulp.

Naruto was surprised that the trap had caught Sasuke off guard. It wasn't exactly hidden, and Sasuke usually knew better than to copy him. He turned his attention to the rocks Sakura was throwing at him.

"Dobe, what knot did you use?" So far, Sasuke was sure that his efforts to untie himself had just resulted in him getting even more tied up. It was the most basic trap . . . and he was having a hell of a time trying to get out of it.

"Just- whoa!" Naruto dodged a rock. "Pull the excess, ninety degree angle, but don't have all your weight on the loop, Sakura, stop throwing things so I can see."

"Hn."Sasuke ignored Naruto's loosing battle with all things projectile, and pulled himself up on the rope. Swinging he got his feet on the tree, and quickly pulled the small bit that was left over. The rope fell off and He watched Naruto dodge several more rocks before using wind blast again. Naruto was holding back, all the tricks kept covering his tracks, so he wouldn't use too much chakra, and be able to put it all into whatever finishing blow. Normally, they'd be able to get him to use more, but it was like he didn't trust them enough to just go all out, Sasuke sighed, and promptly sent several fire balls at him.

"Hey, Dobe, I won't hold back if you won't." Naruto blinked, and nodded. Sakura took cover as several different Jutsus flew between the two, some hitting, but most just cancelling out. Watching them, she blinked, Naruto was a little taller than Sasuke now, and obviously more trained in surviving. Sasuke, like her, had done nothing this past year other than rot in a cell. Naruto . . . who knows what he had been doing. She had heard Kiba's remark about scars on Akamaru, and the fact Pakkun showed some form of respect to him now was interesting. There was something other than the 'trial' and Kyuubi bothering him.

"Leaf Whirlwind no jutsu!"

"Fire Spiral no jutsu!" Sasuke smirked, Naruto had been using mostly wind jutsu, with some fire, wind powered fire, so Naruto was just helping Sasuke beat himself. At least that's what Sasuke thought. Frozen leaves were pulled of the trees, and added to the whirlwind Naruto had, which in turn surrounded Sasuke. "!" Something sliced his cheek, and his sides and arms. Sasuke focused, and immediately realized that the fire spiral had created a vacuum around his body. _The wind's filling the vacuum, and-! _Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto, who was getting sliced as well. _The leaves are sharp! That's what I'm getting cut with. But why is Naruto-?_ Sasuke pulled back. _That_ _idiot! He's using a jutsu that he hasn't mastered yet! What is he trying to do?_

"Dobe, are you crazy? You don't have complete control of that justu!"

"Actually Teme, It's a melee jutsu, when there's more than one opponent, it covers 360 degrees, and the user's the center. So it's going to cut me no matter how much control I have." Naruto grinned. "So-Wagh!"

"Ummff!" A cascade of water hit the two, knocking them flat. The two ended up entangled in a heap.

"Ow!"

"Get off!" Recovering their breath the two glanced up at Sakura, who was laughing her head off.

"Gotcha, don't you know that you have to be aware of you surroundings at all times?" Sakura grinned from where she sat in a tree. "I haven't been able to look down on you two like this since wave." The two managed to seperate, only to slip on the now frozen water. Winded, they decided to stay down.

"Yeah." Naruto gave a slight smile. "That was a fun mission. Compared to everything else we've done." Sasuke gave a flicker of a smile, before asking the question that had been bothering him

" . . . Hey Dobe, why'd you join the Anbu?"

"It was that or be an SS-class missing nin." Naruto shrugged. "Though I've just now realized that all my senseis are either perverted or sadistic. Iruka being the exception."

"What about Yamoto?" Sakura felt her smile freeze as Naruto looked suddenly down cast.

" . . . He's in a coma, or was when I left." Naruto looked up at her. "Sai was in critcal condition, parts of his spine were frozen, though I'm not sure what that means."

" . . . Who else was hurt?"

"Dunno, I didn't exactly ask." _Wasn't exactly talkative either, I was busy trying not to cry from pain. _Naruto tried to stand back up. this time putting Chakra in his feet. "By the way Sakura, I don't think it's fair that the two of us are wet . . ."

"Don't even-Ah!" Sakura was sure she hit another octave, as icy water dropped on her. She fell out of the tree, and was surprised at how soft the ground was.

"Ow." Naruto and Sasuke had cushioned her fall. Sasuke had gotten to his elbows before she landed on him. But Naruto had fallen to the ground again, The kage bushin dropped the bucket and disapeared. Looking at each other the three started to laugh, what exactly was funny they didn't know, it just felt good.

"Come on we'd better get in and dry off before we get sick."

"'Kay."

" . . . Hey Dobe, do you ever get sick, or does the Kyuubi heal that as well?" Sasuke couldn't remember Naruto getting sick, the only time he remembered Naruto throwing up was when the two over ate in wave, and Sakura had yelled at them for that.

" . . . You know, I'm not sure, I don't remember ever being really sick. But he probably would keep me from getting sick, since if I got sick on a mission I'd slow down and increase the risk of him dying . . . He doesn't care much about me, but since he'd die if I did, he keeps me alive." Naruto shrugged. "I don't exactly want to find out either."

"So the plan is tomorrow get supplies, and then leave the day after?" Sakura changed the subject, she really hated it when Naruto was apathetic to himself.

"Yeah, but that's depending on how everyone's doing," Naruto wrung out his hair. "Hey, Sakura, think you could cut my hair? I knew there was something I was forgetting."

"Ask Ino, she's pretty good, she does mine." Sakura smiled at Naruto's uncomfort. "I can ask for you, but you actually don't look too bad with long hair."

"Except for the fact I really don't like it."

"You know you could of cut it with a kunai, dobe." Naruto suddenly glared at Sasuke. "WHat? you can't not have thought about that."

"I did think about it, and I did it once, and it grew back pretty quick." _It seems to grow whenever I use Kyuubi's chakra, and honestly, I've had other things to think about. _ "But I haven't exactly worried about it, I've been trying to get here." The three left again, Kakashi sighed and almost closed his eyes. Opening them a familiar orange cover was in front of his one good eye.

"You dropped this, during the fight." Kakashi blinked in surprise. Naruto looked at him, slightly amused. "I tried reading it again, but I still think it's boring."

"You don't have much appreciation for good books." Kakashi took it.

"I almost fell out of a tree after I fell alseep reading it, Pakkun had a hay day with that one." Naruto still looked like he was laughing.

"I bet." Pakkun had known where the book was, he hadn't told him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, who's 'Arashi-sensei'?" Kakashi blinked again.

"Huh?"

"When I woke you up yesterday, you called me 'Arashi-sensei' before you recognized me. So I wanted to know who you were talking about." Naruto looked at him.

"Just someone I respected, and who taught me a lot." Kakashi shrugged. "You kinda resemble him." _a lot, actually, but you don't need to know that. _"Thanks for my book." Getting up he absently put his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair. Naruto grinned.

"Okay. See you inside." Naruto poofed out, and Kakashi realized it had been a Kage bushin.

" . . . Where was I?" Kakashi opened it and dropped to the ground, following the path left by the three of them. He frowned slightly when he realized that there was blood on a few pages.

* * *

Naruto smiled as the memory from the kage bushin came to him. Hopefully Kakashi wouldn't realize the blood was Naruto's.

* * *

**AN:****Yes, I realize that we now know the fourth's real name (ch. 367 I think) but I'm used to Kazama Arashi and it's the name used most often in fan fics, so I'll still use it. At least half the people on this site were right about Naruto having his mother's maiden name, so I'll use that. Next up will be the two fillers, followed by more of the group getting ready to leave. I already have a plan for after that, but it's only an outline. As always, I love to read your reviews so please press the shiny blue button, some of you have given me ideas that I may use. **


	14. Irreplaceable Friends

**Well, thankfully I figured out this chapter and didn't have to put up a filler chapter this go round, but more than likely the next chapter will be one, then the next two will probably be short, it's taking awhile to fill in my outlines. Well here we go!**

* * *

**Irreplaceable Friends**

Hinata stared out the window as Naruto and the other two came back, She wanted to talk to him. _Naruto-kun . . . _

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Iruka had came up behind her.

"J-just f-fine."

"If that's so, then why are you leaning on the window so hard?" Hinata blinked as she realized she was clinging to the window sill, about to fall. She had been daydreaming about Naruto. Iruka helped her to a chair. "See Team seven's back."

"Uh-huh." Kakashi had joined them, reading the slightly battered orange book. Sakura was looking ticked off, and Kakashi kept Naruto between him and her. Sasuke had a small smile. "W-where did Kakashi-san get that b-book?"

"From the way they act, more than likely Naruto." Iruka watched as Sakura punched Naruto, ticked off at something said. By then they had the door open.

"You read that book!" Sasuke moved to the side as Sakura glared at Naruto. "I thought you'd grow up."

"I was bored! If it helps, I fell asleep reading it." It didn't help.

"Sakura, There's nothing wrong with this series." Kakashi gave an eye smile. "And it's a good book." Sakura muttered somethng which sounded like 'hentai' and 'only good for starting fires', before leaving.

"Nice support teme." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Dobe, I've only read a chapter out of one of those books, I'd like to keep some brain cells, and not have Sakura mad at me right now." Sasuke left, Leaving two very surprised nins. (Iruka and Hinata didn't hear the last part since Sasuke talked really low.)

"Wonder if the end of the world's coming?"

"Or something." Kakashi shrugged. "See you later."

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned."Hinata." Hinata blushed.

"Hi, N-n-naruto." _Don't faint, don't faint. _

"Why'd Sakura hit you?"

"Oh, you saw that?" He put his hand behind his head, an embarassed smile on his face. "I just said that Kakashi's book wasn't too bad, Kinda a mistake on my part."

"Kinda?" Iruka smiled.

"Okay, it _was_ a mistake." Naruto opted for a change of subject. "Hinata, How's your leg?"

"F-fine. It h-hurts if I walk on it too long." Hinata turned another shade of red. _He's paying attention to me. _

Iruka smiled as he quickly exited, hopefully, Hinata wouldn't pass out just yet. _There, I did you that favor Kurenai. _

"At least you're able to walk, I was worried it wouldn't heal right." He smiled at her. She almost passed out. "Though you look like you're not feeling well, do you have a fever?" He took off a glove and put his hand on her forehead.

"N-n-no." Her vision was going blurry. His hand was so warm. She was disapointed when he pulled his hand back.

"That's good . . . I like your dress, did Ino pick it out?" Hinata was barely able to answer.

* * *

Neji looked like he was glaring at the kitchen wall, Ino sneezed and looked at him from the table. "Neji?"

" . . ." He was still glaring at the wall. Ino waved her hand in front of his face, briefly gaining his attention.

"Why do you look like you're going to attack the wall?"

" . . . Naruto's talking to Hinata-sama."

"Oh? That's bad why? I'd be more worried if they were doing something." Ino finished up the apple she was eating. "Besides, You and I both know Naruto's dense when it comes to Hinata."

" . . ." He turned back to watching the wall. Ino rolled her eyes. Tenten and Lee entered, both stared at Neji, then at Ino, who smiled.

_Naruto and Hinata. _She mouthed the words, Lee grinned and struck a good guy pose and Tenten covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Ano . . . Can-" _You call me Hinata-chan? _Hinata backed down last second. "Can you help me to the kitchen?" Briefly she panicked. _What did I say? I didn't mean to!_

"Sure, Here." He held out his hands. Hinata had to regulate her breathing before putting her hands in his and letting him pull her up. "Can you walk?" He hadn't let go yet.

"H-hai." She spoke too soft. He leaned in slightly.

"Hinata, you okay? Can you walk?" He was slightly worried.

"Hai, I'm fine, I can walk." Hinata was having a hard time thinking straight. _He's holding my hands! His face is so close to mine . . . I could kiss him. _Much to her disapointment, Naruto let go, and stood straight.

* * *

Ino and the rest of team Gai watched as Neji's killing intent went down, and he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Well?" Ino looked at him, Lee being semi-worried. He'd rather not choose sides if Neji and Naruto came to blows.

" . . . Nothing. You're right,-" The door opened as Naruto helped Hinata down the two steps down into the kitchen.

"I'll see you later, Hinata." He grinned before he disapeared, door swinging behind him. Lee and Kiba, who'd just entered, caught her as she fainted.

" . . . He left before she passed out, I think that's a record." Kiba began to bring her around.

"Be alot easier if she didn't." Ino got up.

* * *

Gaara glanced at the scroll, He was definetly giving his brother and sister a raise in pay for that. He could imagine them standing infront of Naruto, and the other nin, warning the council. His at least was more under him than Tsunade's, the Yondaime Kazekage rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Tsunade. "Uzumaki will survive. People lash out when they are frightened."

"I know I'm going to be in trouble if any nins find out about this . . . but can you have a team assasinate Danzou?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. "He's the biggest threat to Naruto, and I'd have trouble executing him, he's had a year to influence the villagers."

"Root. Wasn't that banned by the Sandaime Hokage?" Tsunade blinked and looked at Gaara. She didn't want to know how Suna knew. "Uzumaki has a way of winning people over, what of that teammate mentioned?"

" . . . You're right, but if I still have trouble, I'm still going to ask for help."

"I'd be glad to give it." He turned to walk away. "_Very_ glad."Tsunade felt a chill go up her spine. "As for Uzumaki in Anbu, don't worry about him, he took out Hachibi, everything else will be easy." The Kazekage disapeared to his room.

"YOSH! Thank you Naruto!" Lee's Voice was followed by Gai's and Tsunade peeked over the banister in time to see Naruto get hugged by both Gai and Lee. Naruto looked like he was in pain, and then very relieved as Both let go. They put on the weights they had lost, and the black coverings. Naruto was warily looking at them as he quickly gave Tenten her weapons, The weapon mistress gave him a peck on the cheek and disapeared.

Naruto decided that Neji was the closest Team Gai had to as a sane teammate, after the hug of death jutsu, and Tenten's excited sqeaul and kiss. The good thing was it meant they were on his side and he was less likely to be stabbed with sharp, pointy objects. Of course Neji was glaring at him, so he tossed the scroll containing the pack for Neji and exited the room. Thankfully, the next team was team ten, and they were normal, somewhat. He was learning that there really was no such thing as normal. Leaving their packs with them, he exited the room.

Chouji was thrilled when de discovered that several (to anyone else's mind) month's worth of potato chips were sealed in a scroll. He started eating, there was also a vial with the three food pills, that he could only take if Naruto or someone else was in danger. He was puzzled when he read his father's note, because it mentioned Naruto by name. _What happened? _His father had never really expressed intrest in Naruto before . . .

Flash back:

_The first time they played Hooky, Kiba joined them because he threatened to tell the teachers if he wasn't aloud to tag along. Naruto had a knack for keeping the group undetected, the times they got caught was beause Iruka knew who the ringleader was, and was better at guessing Naruto's mind. About the fifth time they were caught, their parents had to come in. Naruto was there, but he rolled his eyes. It was the first time they learned Naruto was an orphan, he had no one. He had never broadcasted it. Chouji glanced back as Naruto had his eyes closed, ignoring the adults and everything else, as they left with their parents. _

_"Tou-san . . . are you mad?" His father's face was blank. _

_"Hm, No. But, who was the leader?"_

_"The idea was Shikamaru's, but Naruto helped us."_

_" . . . Heh, try not to get caught, next time." Shikaku wasn't helpful. A sudden burst of shouting from behind them made the three adults turn. The Instructor was seriously giving Naruto a hard time. Kiba instinctively growled, Naruto wasn't his friend but the guy had no right._

_"Knock it off, Mizuki!" Iruka got inbetween the two. "He's a kid!"_

_"He shouldn't even be alive." Mizuki walked off. Iruka turned to touch Naruto, but Naruto just took off, Shikamaru disapeared as well. _

_"Tousan, why-?"_

_"You'll find out when you're older." They left, Shikamaru caught up to the three of them. _

_"He didn't cry. I thought he was going to . . ." Shikamaru sounded confused. "He wouldn't let me near him, either . . . "_

_" . . . " Shikaku and Chouza looked at each other. _

_The next day, it was like nothing had happened, Naruto acted normal. but Chouza never mentioned Naruto to his wife, or the fact Chouji played hooky with Naruto, he just never talked about him. _

END FLASHBACK

_I didn't get it then, but they were worried. About Naruto or his influence on us I don't know, but . . . _Chouji hid the Potato chip scroll. _I think Naruto would've been justified, if he snapped, if he hated Kohona. I don't think I could hate him if he did . . . Kaa-san even packed a scroll for marshmallows!!_ (A/N: So much for Chouji being a deep thinker . . .)

Shikamaru was lying on the couch, Ignoring the fact Ino was talking to him. He was thinking of the way Naruto's eyes changed, just like his smiles. Naruto didn't cry from pain or sadness, He'd paid enough attention to Naruto to figure out that the only clue he was sad was Naruto's eyes, they'd just go misty and somber, like he was crying on the inside, If that happened, he wouln't make eye contact, and his smile would be small. When he was happy that changed as his eyes went to shiny and sometimes completely closed as the grin split his face. Even then, there were variations, and that happy go lucky mask would go up if he was trying to hide something. Naruto was only unpredictable when you took him at face value. Even if you knew it was a mask, you'd forget, assuming he was dead last . . . That was the same as him not bothering to take tests because they were too troublesome, no one thought of him as much, but then again, Naruto had the bane of kohona trapped in him, and Shikamaru was the son of the Head of the Nara clan, The teachers probably would've graded his tests higher than Naruto's. "Mendokusu . . ."

"Shikamaru are you even listening to me?!" Ino was ticked.

"You said you thought Naruto and Hinata would make a cute couple, listing the reasons, what exactly do you want me to say?" Shikamaru paid attention this time, slightly annoyed with her.

"How we could get them together!" Ino looked at him. _I can't believe he's not getting this!_

"Ino, I don't think Naruto is looking for a girl right now." Shikamaru prayed she wouldn't hit him. "Wait till we get back home. Then you can start bothering me about it, for now, leave me alone." Ino stalked off.

"Shikamaru, I think you could've been a little nicer . . ." Chouji had watched her leave, he'd found a scroll for choclate and another scroll for crackers.

"I know, but . . . Ino doesn't get it." Shikamaru closed his eyes, and Chouji didn't bother pushing, he hid the the smores scrolls away as well, making sure that they also hid the three pills. "Chouji, don't use those pills at all, if Ino and I are around." Chouji glanced at Shikamaru, who's eyes were still closed. Chouji didn't comment.

"I won't."

* * *

**Okay, the scene with Gaara and Tsunade plotting to assainate Danzou was due to lack of sleep and it was three in the morning when I came up with it and decided not to change it. So was Gai and Lee hugging Naruto for the return of their weights. Tenten's giving Naruto a peck on his cheek was random but came after Gai and Lee in my thinking process. **

**Did anyone catch the last part of Sasuke's comment? He doesn't want _Sakura _mad at him. Neji's watching Hinata and Naruto was also spur of the moment, but it gave me a reason to put in Ino again. Read and Review!**


	15. Pantheon

**I forgot to mention this, but the town they're staying is called Olympia, and the two others not mentioned are Troy and Argos.**

* * *

**10 years ago, Olympia**

"Bandits are coming! All Pantheon members to arms!" The dark haired girl almost fell out of bed as she woke up, she'd spent all night working, and once again had fallen asleep fully dressed. Annoyed, she shoved her feet in her boots and grabbed her quiver and bow.

"Hello Aceton, ready for a fight?" She stopped by her familiar, a reindeer that followed her home and she hadn't had the heart to kill. A nod from him and she was on his back heading toward the meeting point.

"Artemis, you're awake?" The young man that greeted her had a black dog at his heels, only a third of the size the pup would get to.

"Of course Hades, they said all of the Pantheon. And I was half awake any way." Artemis dismounted from Aceton, rubbing his nose.

"Ugh, can't these creeps go away? Leave us in peace for a week?" The red haired woman that arrived held a large white bird on her wrist. "Eros agrees with me."

"He would, Venus. He's your familiar just like Cerberus is mine." Hades crossed his arms.

"Helloooo-o ladies, the wonderful Neptune is here!" The man that rode up on the gray horse smiled, trident in hand.

"Neptune, I don't suppose you've just come from fishing?" Venus covered her nose.

"Of course, why?"

"You smell like fish, again." Hades shook his head. Venus was so shallow, and vain it annoyed him to no end. Neptune was a fisherman, he'd always smell like fish.

"Hey, Triton, how've you been?" Artemis jokingly ignored her friend, talking to his horse instead. She gave Triton a sugar cube.

"Artemis . . . stop flirting with animals, you'd think you were a social phobe!" The red haired man was taller than his sister, Venus. Apollo like Artemis had a bow and a quiver, his familiar a golden eagle, either perched on his shoulder or nearby. Today Phaeton was soaring above them. A moment later, a hawk joined him, Zephyr, the familiar of Hermes who was hitting on the third girl of their party.

Ceres had learned a long time ago that the best was to get rid of said pantheon member was to find Venus, and have him leech onto her. Which he did as always. Ceres patted her work horse, who had the smoothest gait of all of the horses in the town, named Pegasus. A moment later Hera arrived, her pet brown bear Callisto behind her.

"Hey, Vulcan, hurry up! Europa's moving faster than you." Zeus patted his bull's back. He was a heavy built man, and his weapon of choice was a large boomerang only he could throw. A woman with a spear in one hand and an owl on her shoulder arrived.

"Vulcan's coming, you know he's a little deaf from the forge." Vulcan had no familiar at the time.

"Yes, but I can read lips just as well!" Shouldering a large hammer, Vulcan smiled. Vulcan and Zeus could easily fit in the category of gentle giants, unless ticked off. Then it was better to have funeral arrangements ready if you were unlucky enough to tick them off.

"Where's Aries, Hades? Or are you Aries and Hades is missing?" Hades sighed at the question, and drew his sword, the jagged blade showing.

"I'm Hades, I'm the one with the jagged sword and the black dog, how many times do we have to go through this, we even grew up together!" Sheathing his sword, he crossed his arms. "And Aries went for a ride this morning and has yet to -ungh!" Hades hands flung up to his face as he gave a cry of pain. For a second, he saw through his brother's eyes, a man stood over him with a sword drawn and blood trickled in his left eye. Then he was back with the group, Artemis and Apollo supporting his weight.

"What happened?" Artemis looked at him.

"Aries is in trouble, I've got to find him." Aries and Hades were identical twins, and they shared a telepathic link that strengthened whenever one was in danger, to the point they could feel each others pain.

"I'll help Hades, you guys have to route the bandits, if Aries is able to fight, we'll catch up with you." Artemis looked at Zeus. "Okay?"

"Of course. Hurry." The two and their familiars took off. Disappearing into the woods. The remainder headed out to deal with the one real threat to their lives and their village, which were raiders and bandits.

* * *

"Aries!" Artemis put an arrow into the guy's neck before he could run her friend through.

"Brother!" Hades caught him as he collapsed.

"What . . . took you?" Aries smiled crookedly at his brother. Who got a good look at what had hurt him earlier. The man had slashed at his brother's face, the angle downward, starting above his left eye and ending on his right cheek.

" . . . Hey Aries, I hate to break it to ya, but you'll never win a beauty pageant." He laughed at Artemis' joke.

"Yeah . . . did you see where Mars went?"

"Over here, his reins are caught in a tree, again." Artemis freed Mars, Aries' charger and warhorse. He was a nice chestnut color. "Think you could fight off some bandits?"

"No, sorry, this guy jumped me . . . nice shot by the way." Hades started to clean his brother's face. "Ow."

"Hold still, otouto." (Aries was actually the eldest)

"Thank you, where's your sword, and Aceton, what's wrong?" The deer had it's antlers pointed to just beyond the clearing, and Cerberus started growling. "Aries, think you can swing a sword?"

"Yeah, no problem." Hades drew his as Aries leaned on Mars.

"I hate bandits, I hate ambushes, and I hate bandits." Artemis helped Hades get Aries in the saddle. Four more bodies had joined the first, two sliced open, two with arrows in their necks. One of the ones that had an arrow in his neck looked like he had been run through by several knives first, and Aceton scrapped off the blood on his antlers on a tree.

"Gee, think she hates bandits?" Aries gave a halfsmile, at his brother.

"Nah . . ." Hades laughed. Cerberus barked, wagging his tail. "Anyway, let's get home."

* * *

**Seven Years ago Olympia**

"Kuso, it's ten degrees Fahrenheit!" Venus was curled up in blankets at the inn. The temperature had been dropping steadily for a month.

"Below zero." Hermes corrected, also bundled up. The door opened and a masked figure entered. "Artemis, close the door!" She slammed it.

"What's with you?" Zeus looked up.

"Two more have died, one an old man, and the other a three month old." Artemis was scowling as she removed her mask. "That's thirty people in two weeks, Kuso!!" Cerberus and Aceton glanced up at her, from where they lay. Most animals had been brought inside, the horses now occupied the community bathroom. And the only person that moved between houses or out of the village was Artemis. "Snow's getting higher, and that damn roaring is back."

"It's just the-"

_**ROAR!!!**_ The sound almost shook the inn. Artemis looked at Hera.

"The wind, huh? I know an animal roar when I hear one, Hera. That's one big animal. How's Ran-san?"

"Her water broke, it's a good thing she got here three days ago." Vulcan wished he was back at his forge, it was always warm there.

"Yes . . . It may be extremely good . . ."

"Chronos-san?" The old man in the cornor glanced at Minerva, who was checking on him.

"Nothing Towa-chan, go check on Rhea and Ran-chan." He patted her arm.

"Her name is Sora, not Rhea, Chronos-san." But she left anyway. Artemis ate what Ceres had gotten out.

"Artemis, could you tell me where you think the roars are coming from?" Zeus looked at her.

"Close, I'd say that weird time cave. Maybe not. I can go looking."

"Do. And see what it is too." Chronos interrupted Zeus before he could say no. Aceton got up at that.

"Okay, Aceton, you can come too, but it's cold." A growl came from the large brown bear by Hera.

"Callisto, shh." Hera looked at Artemis. "Be careful."

"We can go too." The twins looked at Zeus.

"No. We can't afford more than one of us to die, Artemis is better trained."

"And that did not make me feel better Zeus. Glad to know I'm cared for." Artemis rolled her eyes as she put the mask and goggles back on.

"Artemis, wait." Hades stopped her briefly. "You need a scarf." He gave her his.

"Thanks . . . See you in a bit." She left, and the sound of panting from the other room increased.

"Hera, Ceres, we need you in here, Yari, out." Sora pushed the soon-to-be father out of the room. "We'll call when we need you. Distract him?" Venus disappeared into the covers. "Don't worry Venus, I won't ask you to help."

* * *

Hours later, Ceres stuck her head out. "Yari-sa- !" He shot past her into the room. Ceres exited the room, quietly. "It's going to get loud." They could hear Ran start yelling at her husband.

"I didn't know she knew those words . . ." Everyone but the twins laughed at that, they were staring at the front door. A few more hours later, and a cry of "My Hand!" from Yari, The door opened again, and Artemis and Aceton shot in.

"Artemis!" The door shut. "What is it, what's out there?"  
" . . . I'm . . .not . . . sure . . . " Artemis gasped. "It was huge, and had several tails, eight I guess, It was like the snow was coming off of it . . . and it was so cold, colder than it is here . . ."

"The Hachibi." Chronos's statement made them look at him. "One of the nine Biju. It was actually sealed in the 'time' cave, but it must've broken the seal."

"Must've, I'd say definitely, it was a mile away from it. And it's moving slowly this way."

"Slowly?" Hermes looked at her. "Why slowly?"

"I didn't ask it." Artemis rubbed Aceton's nose. "But we've got to do something." An earpiercing shriek and a baby's cry followed that statement.

" . . ." Chronos got up and walked away. "I have a way . . ."

"?" They looked at each other. A while later, Chronos returned, holding the newborn. "Sir?"

"The only way to keep the demon sealed is to put it into a malleable container, that can't shatter or crack like rock . . ."

" . . ."

"You can't do that . . ."

"Yari gave his permission, so did Ran." He looked at them. "I'll need your help, though."

" . . . Right behind you." Zeus looked at Hermes.

"If it's the only option . . ." One by one they agreed. Artemis was the last one.

" . . . I doubt the Hachibi will just let itself be sealed without a fight . . ." Artemis looked at them, "I'm going, but we can't tell the village about this, They don't know about the Hachibi freezing the air, they don't need to know about how it'll be stopped, while the people may be good, if it gets out past this village, the kid's going to be a target, for any idiot wanting that power . . ."

"Right."

"Then you'd better keep up with me, I can lead you right there . . . Those who can ride get someone who can't with you, It'll be easier."

* * *

Aries was next to Zeus in the line, the blizzard had really picked up. _**ROAR!!!**_ In the next few seconds, all he could see was snow, He couldn't even see infront of him. He hit a tree. Somehow he'd been picked up and flung. Something sliced his arm, he thought. _**RRRROOAAAARRRRR!!!**_ He felt like suddenly he was torn in half, and a door in his mind slammed shut, never to be opened.

Venus had hit the ground as the wave of snow hit. Apollo had covered his sister with his body. She didn't know why she'd come, but she had, she was pretty much useless against this thing. She thought she heard someone scream, but she wasn't sure. _I'm going to die . . ._

Vulcan stopped Ceres from flying off. Holding her to the ground. Neither of them could see what happened to the others. Ceres tried to do a small tremor with her chakra, but the ground was frozen solid. Her chakra all but bounced off. Vulcan couldn't even melt the ice to help her, or even crack the ground which he tried. Pegasus lay down next to the two, sheltering them a little more.

Neptune, Hermes and Hera were being held down by Callisto, who was roaring back at the Hachibi, Zeus and Minerva were with Chronos nearby, they thought they had seen his boomerang shoot past, but couldn't tell. Just as quickly as the wave came, everything stopped.

"Hades! Artemis!" Aries had a twisting feeling in his gut as he clawed his way out of the snow.

"Aries!" Minerva met up with him. "You're bleeding!"

"Where's Hades? I can't-" _contact him. _He ignored the others, who were all sliced up by Ice. A howl nearby got his attention. He shot off towards it, and almost sunk in the snow. "Hades!" About ten feet from the deep snow the snow was suddenly shallow, and Pink. Aceton was punctured with several icicles. Artemis Partially under him. Hades was near by, but he was no better than Aceton. Cerberus was whining and howling.

"No . . ." Minerva was right behind him, she checked on Hades first, but with the icicle in his heart, she already knew he was dead. Cerberus had no wounds, but he was favoring his front paw. Artemis was sliced up on her right side, but she was lucky. An icicle had missed her right jugular vein by a half-inch. One had pierced near her right eye. But she was alive. Minerva heard Aries sob. "Artemis is still alive, Aceton took the most of the attack, kami . . ."

" . . . Chronos is dead as well. We'd better get back." Zeus passed The kid over to Venus, who looked at it. It was sleeping. "We can't save anymore people." It took awhile to get back, and Aries had gone silent, staring at his brother.

* * *

The effects of the Hachibi's chakra, the extreme cold, disappeared after two days, and the ground thawed enough to bury Hades and Aceton. For Chronos there was an empty coffin, there wouldn't be a body. Cerberus refused to leave Hades grave, just lay near the headstone. No one could coax him away. Venus resigned, Minerva was debating about it, and everyone wondered whether Artemis would be all right.

Aries stared at his brother's headstone, The two had always been able to find each other, had grown up close, and had even fallen in love with the same girl.

_Nii-san, who do you like?_

_That's easy, Raye. _

_. . . Oh . . . Nii-san, Raye is the girl I like._

_[Silence_

_This is awkward . . . _

He tried getting Cerberus to get up, but the dog growled and snapped at his hand.

* * *

Artemis woke up from a small coma after a week. Her right eye bandaged. Aries was sitting next to her.

"Aries . . ." Her voice sounded scratchy. "What happened?"

" . . ." He looked at her. "Hachibi was sealed . . . but Hades and Aceton didn't make it . . ."

" . . . They're dead?" She sat up, blinking back dizziness. "But I . . . They were behind me!"

"They're dead, we buried them about a week ago, when the ground had thawed a little." He blinked as she turned her head to face him.

"I want to see."

"Artemis . . . they're dead, what is there to see?" He just left, he didn't like the way she was looking at him, like he'd hurt her.

"For one, their graves so I can visit." Artemis glanced at the clothes nearby. "Minerva will kill me."

"Aries!" Minerva caught up to him. "Where's Artemis?"

"Her hospital bed, why?"

"She's not there. Did she wake up? What did she say?"

"She woke up, I told her they were dead, she said she wanted to see, and I left." Aries blinked as Minerva hit him.

"Baka! She moves wrong, she could relapse!" She took off. Aries watched her go. A snort from behind him and a nudge to his shoulder made him look at his horse, Mars looked annoyed, if that was possible. He nudged Aries again.

" . . . " Aries got on, and Mars took off.

* * *

Artemis found the two graves she was looking for. For some reason her depth perception was off a little, and she almost tripped over Cerberus, the big dog didn't move. She read the headstone.

_Higurashi "Hades" Naraku_

_Member of the first Pantheon_

_'Death is only a beginning'_

"You really are gone, huh, Naraku? You got your request. I wonder how you're doing?"

* * *

_Coming back fom Rescuing Aries, the three chatted about nothing in particular, Up till Aries mentioned how he had thought he was going to die. _

"_You didn't, besides I'd be the one to go first!" Hades looked at his brother annoyed._

"_I don't think that's something to be possessive about . . ." Artemis muttered. Neither brother heard her. _

"_Why's that?" _

"_Cause I'd want to see what's on the other side, hanging around would be so dull, cause if you don't want to go you get stuck as a ghost." _

"_Hades, isn't another reason for ghosts is that they have something they have to do? A reason to stick around till their loved ones are alright?" Artemis looked at him. _

"_Well, yeah, but you guys should be old enough to take care of yourselves . . . what's with that look?" Hades saw a strange look on her face, that shifted away. Artemis shrugged off the chill she had gotten. "Besides, Death is only another beginning, Raye-kun." _

"

* * *

Aceton's grave was next to his, she stroked the small carving on it of a jumping Reindeer. "You too, Aceton? You'd better take care of each other . . ." She had enough of the irritating bandage on her eye, and all but yanked it off. That done, she blinked. It was like someone had a hand next to her right eye, her perephial vision in it was gone. _If someone attacks from that side . . . _

" . . . Cerberus, He's gone. Just like Aceton . . ." she stroked the dog's giant head, gaining his attention. He gave her such a sad look, and whined. She just stared back.

Aries heard the mournful howl as he rode Mars back to where the graves were. He stopped Mars as he saw Artemis turn, and Cerberus stand up and at her side, the two walked toward him, Artemis with one hand on Cerberus's back. He blinked as he saw, just behind them, a reindeer and a man, watching them. He blinked again and they were gone. He shivered, but it wasn't from cold, he was pretty warm.

* * *

**Kinda long, but what can you do? Like I said it's some pantheon backstory, and if you know greek/roman mythology, you should recognize the characters and their functions. This is also the first time I've killed off a character I liked, (not to mention two of them) so I'm kinda sad. I almost tried killing off Hermes, since he was modeled after a guy I hate with a passion (thinks he's a genius and a babe magnet and deserves respect because he's a year older, yeah right, not happening), but it wouldn't have worked for the rest of the story. R&R!!**


	16. Family Pieces

**Family Pieces**

* * *

"What's taking Naruto so long?" Kiba glanced at Akamaru, who whined.

"He's probably saying good bye to Sora-san." Pakkun sniffed the air. "Yo, Akamaru, that Cerberus is coming our way. Don't even think about attacking him again." As he spoke a big black dog rushed by, meeting a woman who came up the path. He instantly started to bark. Artemis had her hand over her right eye, which was bleeding.

"Oh hush. It's just my eye, Cerberus." Towa shot out of the door. "So much for sneaking past Minerva."

"Artemis, you're hurt?"

"No, Minerva, it's just my eye, I pushed too hard."

"May I see?" Artemis glanced at Tsunade, and shrugged. "That's strange, it's like a part of your eye is frozen." The green charka touched her eye.

"Hachibi." Artemis left it at the one word answer.

"Hold still for a second." Tsunade was impressed when the girl actually held still. She was able to lessen the frozen area, but she couldn't eradicate it. "I can't fix it more than that."

"That's alright. I've gotten used to it for seven years. Minerva, Apollo wants to talk to you by the way."

"And Sora-san wants to see you. Now."

" . . . Cerberus, go play with Diana." The Dog gave a low growl, and bounded away, back into the woods. "You're going the wrong way if you're leaving, by the way." Artemis's remark was made to Jiraiya, who was heading back to the village. Tsunade very quickly grabbed him, realizing what he was going to do. A moment later, Naruto emerged. His hair cut short, back to how it normally was. Sora had done it, since he'd forgotten to ask Ino. (Wasn't actually ever going to, but he'd never admit that.)

"Ready to go?"

"Been Ready, we were waiting for you. Jiraiya almost snuck off. Did you have to tell him about the hotsprings?" Tsunade held Jiraiya by his hair, annoyed. Though not as annoyed as Jiraiya for having his brief 'research' trip stopped.

"He asked, Besides, women and men can bath in the same hotspring here, so they probably wouldn't have mind being peeped on."

"How do you know?" Tsunade and Sakura were suspicous.

"Sora-san told me." Jiraiya had the same look on his face that pretty much screamed 'pervert'. He was also crying on the inside. Naruto had only told him right before it was time to leave.

"Let's get going. Jiraiya, if you disapear for a long time, I'm going to know where you most likely are." Naruto led the way, smiling softly to himself. He hadn't realized how much he missed them, and their personalities.

Shikamaru walked alongside him. Briefly glancing at Sasuke, while Naruto was sure he could trust the Uchiha, Shikamaru still had the memory of what happened on the Sasuke retrieval mission. He wasn't going to forgive him for a long time.

"Lovely, this comes by a graveyard?" Ino looked at the hill of tombstones.

"The other road's being cleaned up, apparently. Naginata-san suggested this road . . . since she's practically memorized the geography, it's a safe gamble to trust her." Naruto had dropped back to look at her, and almost ran into Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, What's wrong?" Sasuke had paled considerably, and was looking at the graveyard. Naruto followed his gaze. "Oh . . . whoa . . ."

"That's weird . . . " Sakura studied the group of twenty or so tombstones that had 'Uchiha' boldly inscribed. "How did they get here?"

"Most of them came from battles during the last ninja war, when they broke from the pressure, they ran to here . . ." A voice nearby surprised them, Kakashi noted the young man with a scar on his face, a horse behind him. "Not surprising, some of them had just been promoted when they were thrown into the war."

" . . . How do you know?" Sasuke looked at the guy.

"Some of them liked to talk. We have others from Kohona, Suna, Mist . . . and there are more in the other two towns. Most of the kids you'll see are from at least one bloodline, can't use 'em, but they have them." He shrugged. "I'm Aries, by the way."

"Naginata Uchiha Kagura . . . any relation to Naginata Raye?" Naruto glanced back from a tombstone he'd seen.

"Her mother . . . father was half Uchiha too, so she was able to get that bloodline." He crossed his arms. "It's why her eye bleeds, it usually means she's tried to use it for something, chakra won't fit right into that eye. She doesn't use it that much though." He gave a small smile. "She keeps forgetting she has it."

"How can you forget something like that?" Tsunade looked at him.

"She doesn't really need it. So it's not that important for her survival." Aries started walking. "But, before I forget, What are the odds all of a clan was really eradicated? Were none on missions? What about those that haven't been proved KIA?" He looked at Sasuke. "Because it's right next to impossible to wipe out a people completely." He left. (1)

" . . . If I can find others . . ." Sasuke was off in his own world for a moment.

"You'll still have to convince them to come back to Kohona, I can't imagine anyone coming to the place where a majority of their clan was killed." Iruka glanced at Naruto who was starting to walk away. It wasn't a caustic remark, but it still stung Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Besides, if the Snake freak finds out, he may go after them since they'd be easy targets."

"Hn." _He's right, but there's no way I'm saying that out loud._ They continued on, leaving the town behind.

* * *

Sora stared out the window as the snow started falling once more, watching them leave. Atremis next to her. 

"I sent them on a collision course with Aries, by the graveyard." Sora smiled at the annoyed tone of voice. She quietly put a small packet of blonde hair in a drawer, next to an old picture of a red haired woman and blonde haired man, both making the 'victory' sign. Next to it was one more recent, of a young man with whisker marks smiling.

"Don't you feel glad your cousin found out about possible family?" She closed the drawer.

"Some what." Artemis crossed her arms. "But, didn't you say the boy was your daughter's son? Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because . . . Kushina." Artemis winced, she hadn't meant to bring up a painful memory. "Every time I look at him, I see his mother. I'm too old to help him now, and if he doesn't know who his parents are . . . I don't want to open the lid of emotions he's suppressed and pushed away by telling him . . . he'll find out on his own, with out my help."

"But don't you want to tell him?"

"Yes, but for now it's enough for me to see him alive." Sora started to cry. "What happened to her, that she'd abandon her son? She was reckless, but she was loyal, she wouldn't have willingly orphaned him." Artemis stood and wrapped her arms around the old woman, letting her cry.

"What happened to 'it's enough for him to be alive'?" Artemis sighed, holding her. Aries came in, and gently touched the woman's back.

It was one thing for her to know her sons were killed, by taking on the some of the nins that were destroying their city, to be forced away from her home, but it was killing Uzumaki Sora to not know what happened to her only daughter, who'd been engaged to the yondaime hokage, and had just 'disappeared' off the earth.

* * *

Sai hated rain. It always rained when He had to go somewhere. Stuck in the wheelchair, he couldn't run, and he envied those that could, or maybe he hated them? Either way, he was always soaked by the time he got to his apartment or where ever else he had to go to. He could've asked for assisted living, there were plenty of ninjas there, but . . . he didn't want to admit he couldn't recover from the injury, that he was more than likely crippled for life. 

One good thing about rain, it hid tears that came out of frustration.

"Are you alright?" He glanced up as some one stood over him, covering him with an umbrella.

"Just, Fine." He tried one of his smiles, but he couldn't even get an obviously fake smile up.

"Really? You sure?" there was a soft gurgling sound as the woman knelt next to him, she had a baby in a sling, and her eyes were red, and kinda pretty. "You looked like you were crying." Sai blinked, how could she tell? "I'm Sarutobi Yuuhi Kurenai, by the way." He knew the name, Danzou had had a fit finding out the the two had been married, for some reason. He never understood Danzou's motives anymore, not since he had been put on Team seven. Naruto had that effect of turning all you knew upside down.

"Sai . . . I was on Team seven as the Uchiha's replacement." Kurenai smiled at him, he kinda felt uncomfortable.

"Well then, would you like to come with me to my house? It's close, and you can dry off." The baby looked at him, he had dark, red tinted eyes.

"Hai . . . I would like to dry off." Kurenai stood up again. and kept the umbrella over him.

"Alright, it's this way."

* * *

Baki stared out the window in Ibiki's office. Thankfully it was tinted so no one could actually see him, so he had a good view. He was also getting bored. 

"You're twirling your kunai again." Anko looked at him. She had arrived, and then collapsed in one of the chairs. Ibiki wondered when his office had become such a popular place. Normally people avoided his office like the plague, Baki he could understand, He couldn't really leave without someone to cover his back, Anko was just doing this to be either annoying or make sure he wouldn't go back on his bet, again, either way was annoying actually.

"There's not much else to do . . . "

"Anko, why don't you bother Kurenai?" Now she was fidgeting. Ibiki almost wished there was someone he could torture, so he'd get out of his office. _The instant the rookie gets back, I'm taking the team out. I never realised how bad it is to stay stuck in Kohona for a year. _He'd only stayed because he didn't trust Danzou, or the council. Shizune had to have more security due to two successive attempts on her life, Anko hadn't had any, but with three weeks left, or rather two and a half, she was loosing security fast. The fire damiyo had agreed to the year hold out, barely, and he had been influence by the wind damiyo. He could easily just yank it out now, and that would instantly start a civil war, and invite an attack from Suna. Not that Danzou would mind.

"Ibiki-sempai, is Anko-san there?" Baki disappeared into a closet that had been built into the room, and Ibki never used. He was thinking about moving all the filing cabinets in there, and hadn't actually done it.

"Enter."

"Hyuuga-sama wishes to speak with you, Anko-san."

"?" She got up and followed the Branch member. When the door closed Ibiki glanced at Baki, who emerged from the closet.

"He supported Uzumaki right?"

"Yes." (2)

* * *

"Here we are, here's a towel, I have to put Kohaku to sleep." Kurenai disapeared, and Sai started to dry his hair. He moved wrong, making him curse out the Hachibi as his back spasmed. Straightening, he noticed a colleciton of photos on the hall way table, one in particular caught his eye. A younger Kurenai holding an infant. Looking closer, he could see very familiar whisker marks on the infant's cheeks. Bright blue eyes staring out at him. 

"I see you've found my pictures." Kurenai approached behind him, noting the one he'd been looking at. "After Kyuubi's attack, the hokage decided against putting Naruto in the orphanage due to the increase of orphans, and someone could try to kill him. Several of his most trusted jonins took turns taking care of Naruto until he was four, then he was enrolled in the academy, even if he didn't really do anything there."

"Who all helped?"

"Well, Gai and Kakashi only did it twice each, to see who would make a better father -don't ask." Kurenai noticed his look. "Asuma did it occasionally, he was still transferring from being a guardian, and even Anko and Ibiki took turns. What's his name Yamoto helped out a little, and some other various jounins and chunins. Iruka being one. Orochimaru actually didn't leave until a year after the kyuubi attack, so he knew, and Jiraiya briefly checked up on the kid before taking off as well." (3)

" . . . So, who won between Gai and Kakashi?"

"They tied. Naruto always fell straight to sleep if Kakashi held him, and enjoyed playing with Gai." She showed him the two pictures corresponding. "Babies, and grown ups too I guess, will die if they aren't held and loved by someone. It's a sad fact of life."

"Then why didn't I die?" Sai was surprised when she just hugged him. He enjoyed it though.

"Probably because somewhere, someone loved you, and still does . . . the dead count as people too, they can still love." Kurenai's eyes went misty. "What would you like to eat Sai-kun?" She shook her head, snapping out of the brief depression.

" . . . This is probably Naruto rubbing off on me, but I'd like some Ramen." Kurenai laughed, and Sai followed her. He knew what he was going to sketch next.

"Kurenai, you're not going to believe this!" Kurenai and Sai had finished putting the dishes away when Anko busted in, the storm now starting to get stronger.

"Anko, close the door!" The door slammed shut. "What won't I believe?"

"Hyuuga Hisashi asked me to train Hanabi." Kurenai stared at her. "What?"

"You're right I don't believe it . . ."

"You're going to train a Hyuuga?" Anko looked at him. Kurenai dimly realised Sai's tone had triggered a reaction that would end up violent.

"What's the matter Danzou puppet? Can't stand on your own?" Kurenai sighed. She had a headache about to bloom.

"What's it to you, Orochimaru's pet?"

"Time out or I'll have both of you think you're six years old again!" Kurenai intervened. "Anko, don't call him a puppet, his back was damaged trying to help Naruto. Sai, don't pick a fight with Anko, we've got one person in common, let's focus on that."

"I'm no longer a puppet because I'm useless now that I can't walk." Sai turned muttering.

"I'm loyal to Kohona, not the teme that left me stranded becaus I was a failed experiment." Anko crossed her arms. Both looked at each other a moment, before nodding in a silent agreement.

_Well, I guess they have two things in common now. Please come back soon Naruto, and bring everyone else back too. _Kurenai glanced out the window, a lightning flash and a thunder clap woke up Kohaku. _Well, so much for more sleep tonight. _

"Hey, who wants to play poker?" Anko had a deck of cards.

"You're on." Kurenai left as they started playing. _I don't know why, but I feel a little more at ease now, I think Naruto's coming back, soon._

* * *

"Hanabi . . . did you really go into the hotspring that night?" Hisashi looked at his daughter who nodded. "Then . . ." _why do I get the feeling you're lying? _"You know, I won't be mad if it was you with some help that painted the store fronts, I can understand that would be your reaction to seeing Naruto's door when we went to get his stuff." She kept silent, Hisashi sighed, and dismissed her.

The hyuuga hotspring had been built close to the bath houses, but the first Hyuuga's had made up a seal that made it impossible to see through the walls with the Byakugan (4), no one could even see the seal to figure it out, and most of the older parts of the compound had the same seal on the bathrooms, so Hanabi's claim she had a nightmare and had gone to the hotspring to relax wasn't too far fetched. But it was annoying Hisashi that his youngest daughter was becoming more and more of a rebel.

* * *

**I'm still debating about changing the previous chapters where I had the yondaime's name as Arashi, and keeping it like that for the remainder of the story, so I'd like your input, Yes or No. No means you want me to change it to Minato, Yes, you'll let me keep it as Arashi but think I'm completely lazy for not changing it. (I know how you people think!) I'm going to edit them eventually anyway. (1) I've always had a problem with that part of this story, that one guy could wipe out a ninja clan, it never worked for me. (2) Kohona has been diveded between those who support Naruto, and those who hate him. Since Anko rescued him, those who hate Naruto also hate her, so she's in danger of getting killed if she isn't near a Naruto supporter. (3) From How I see the timeline for the sannin, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were both around for Kyuubi's attack, then a few months later Orochimaru, and then Jiraiya left. Tsunade was already gone. It would also explain how Orochimaru knew what seal Naruto had and how to counteract it so his chakra would be messed up, same for Jiraiya. Tsunade more than likely found out after bumping into Jiraiya during his travels. I also had no clue how Naruto would've survived as an orphan in the orphanage, someone would try to kill him, and since most everyone, including Asuma who came back after the attack knew, it isn't that much of a strecth to see them having to protect Naruto till he got older. (4) Anyone else realize that Hyuuga's are the perfect peeping toms? They'd be across town and could peek into a bath. That's why I came up with this idea, cause they'd have to be really, _really_, okay with people seeing them take showers not to mind. **

**Did anyone expect that about Sora? That little bit was partially inspired by Rave Master vol #3. I couldn't imagine what it would be like not to know my parents . . . or the rest of my nutty family. **

**As always, Read and Review!!**


	17. Where to Stand

**Quick updating for me, but that's due to me finding this chapter, which I thought I was going to have to type up all over again. **

**Disclaimer: Why do you have to keep asking? I think it's obvious I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Where to stand**

The group paused for a bit, Sasuke leaned on a tree as the girls, (Jiraiya secured, unconscious, to a tree, two guesses who took that precaution) went to a hotspring they'd found. Naruto was currently sparring with Kiba, Akamaru sitting nearby. Lee and Gai had disapeared to do whatever (Something about a thousand laps and youth, no one exactly cared), leaving Kakashi, Gaara and Iruka to watch the spar without youth speeches, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting next to each other, and Sasuke had lost track of Shino.

"Oi, Naruto, do you think Sakura will go on another date with me when we get back?" Lee briefly appeared, probably taking a break from whatever he and Gai were doing.

"Maybe, ask her when she gets back. My warning still stands." Lee disapeared.

_Wait a second, when in hell did Sakura accept a date from that Gai clone?_ Sasuke stuggled not to chase after Lee and beat the information out of him. _What the hell is the dobe thinking, letting that aho(1) date Sakura-chan, did I just call her chan?_ Sasuke scowled slightly as he put a reign on his emotions.

"They had to go on a mission together, Sakura and Lee. Lee saved her life, so she agreed to a date." Sasuke blinked as he heard Shino's voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. The bug collector had a caterpillar on his hand. "Naruto was a little annoyed, partially because he hadn't been there to help them, the other half because He's a little overprotective of Sakura."

"You're talking to me, I thought everyone was going to ignore me, but Naruto and Sakura."

"I don't have a grudge, I helped you during the Sand/Sound invasion, remember? I distracted Kankkuro." _Well at least he's not like Naruto, who didn't even recognize me._ Shino blinked at the caterpillar, who was moving around on his hand.

" . . . Yeah, you did . . ." Sasuke blinked, he'd forgotten.

"Shikamaru was the leader of the team that went after you and the sound four . . . or five, whichever. He was able to kill one with the help of that girl . . .Temari I think. He was just bruised and had a broken finger. Chouji took all three of his family's pills . . . he almost died, but he killed his opponent. He spent a few months in the hospital. Neji killed his, but also spent time in the hospital. I'm not sure why. Kiba, my teammate, fought one that was actually two people, he had to stab himself to stop the second from destroying his body on a molecular level, Akamaru was also injured. Kankkuro saved him, and helped him kill them. Lee had been just cleared from surgery that day, and he came to help, taking care of the fifth one that showed up, so Naruto could continue to go after you." Sasuke blinked. This was the first he'd heard of what had happened to the sound five. "Lee came close to getting killed, would've too if Gaara-san hadn't shown up and saved him. Lee was stuck in the hospital for an extra week after that. He couldn't really move for awhile." Shino was watching Sasuke's face. This was chatty for him, and he wanted to go find more bugs, but it was obvious Sasuke needed more information on what had happened while he was gone. "When Kakashi-san brought Naruto back, I'd just arrived from a mission with my dad. I thought he was dead. I was filled in by Tenten, who was slightly panicking with both her teammates in the hospital." Shino paused glancing at the bug he'd found. "Those who were on that mission, may never forget. Shikamaru especially. He had three of his firends that he'd hung out with at the academy in the hospital from serious injuries. If he ever forgives you, you'll be lucky. Neji never liked you to begin with, Chouji will probably be the first to forgive you, Lee, I have no clue."

"Kiba?"

"His mindset is pretty much the same as his dog's, you betrayed a pack mate, therefore, you're not very high on the pack's social ladder, or even on it." Shino turned to disappear again.

"Shino," Sasuke grit his teeth, it wasn't that hard to say, " . . . Arigatou." Shino just nodded.

"Oi, someone let me go!!" Jiraiya woke up. He could never escape from Tsunade's knots, for some reason.

"Sorry Ero-sennin, Baa-chan's scarier than you, and she's Hokage."

" . . . Mendokosu . . ." Shikamaru woke up from Jiraiya's voice. Glancing at the annoyed Sannin, He just rolled over. Chouji glanced at his friend, Shikamaru fell back to sleep pretty quick.

"We're back!"

"Shikamaru, get up!!" Ino kicked him. Shikamaru sighed as he got up.

"Where's Hinata, Tenten and Baa-chan?"

"Here, Hinata's leg is sore, so we had to find a walking stick." Tsunade let her friend go. "Let's go Naruto."

* * *

The next stop they made was late at night. Hinata was tired, and it got to the point she had to be carried. Neji refrained from making a comment, and Everyone else fell asleep pretty quick. Except for two. 

"Uzumaki, you should sleep." Gaara debated about forcing him asleep again.

"Can't. Don't really want to either, Gaara." Naruto's tone caught his attention, he sounded depressed.

"You need it."

"I'd rather avoid the dreams, for right now. I'll sleep when everyone's back in Kohona . . . safe."

"You won't be." Gaara touched his friend's shoulder. "Naruto, You could ask one of them to take you in, they'd do it."

" . . . Maybe . . . " Naruto looked at he sky. "But I can't go back . . . to how I was before, I'm just bits and pieces."

"You don't have to keep everyone's weight, you know, you can help, but you don't have to take it completely." Gaara could almost see the cracks on his friend. "And they know about Kyuubi, you no longer have to have it crush you." Gaara stared at the sky as well. "Let us repay the favor, Naruto, you were never invincible, I knew the strain would catch up to you . . . I'll stand by you, so will all of them."

"I'm scared." Naruto was grateful he didn't have to explain much to Gaara.

"We won't give them a chance." Gaara glanced at his friend a minute. "Or is this about your friends? They'll be hurt if they don't help you, you know."

" . . . "

"Why'd you give up on Haruno?" Gaara dimly realized that normally Naruto would be the one prying.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt . . . for saying they care about me . . . " Gaara simply blinked, he got it. Naruto didn't want any girl he loved, or a friend, be treated the way he had been.

" . . . I know . . . " Gaara glanced away. Naruto was an easy read, the fact he was scared of being alone again was hurting him, and the fear of someone getting hurt for loving him was pulling him in two. "You're right though, having at least one precious person helps get through the day."

" . . . Yeah." Naruto glanced at Iruka, who was sleeping peacefully.

"There's always a place in Suna, if you can't handle the pressure."

"Let's hope I won't have to run away."

"Hai." The two stayed silent after that, not really needing to talk.

Sasuke kept his breathing even, somehow a little annoyed that Naruto was able to talk to Gaara without the mask on, when Sasuke had to try and guess what he was thinking. He seriously doubted he could really call Naruto his closest person, since the distance between them had definetly increased. _I really missed alot . . . by leaving the two behind . . . I don't think I'll ever make it up. But I want to stay, I can't run away this time. _

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter, oh well, R&R. The chapter was mostly getting Sasuke to know where he stands on everyone else's, and his, standards. Shino never really struck me as caring about Sasuke's defection, or anything else for that matter. (1) Aho : Means the same thing as Dobe or Baka, but a bit more degrading, kinda the equivalent of 'retard'.  
**


	18. End of a Journey

**Well, here it is, this part'll be dragged over a couple of chapters, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Think, would I be writting on this site if I owned it?**

* * *

**End of a Journey**

"Hey, Kohona's straight ahead . . . wait a second, didn't it take you eight months to get to Olympia?" Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Six actually, but I didn't travel in a straight line, Kiba."

"I'll say, we kept having to back track or go around places . . . looks like Trixie's compass is helpful afterall." Pakkun stood next to Kakashi. "I'm going to be glad to get home and sleep in my own dogbed, instead of the ground or floors. My paws keep hurting."

"Here, let me see."

"Wait a sec-"Sakura picked him up and looked at his paw pads.

"No wonder, you 've got pebbles stuck in between your pads." She removed them. "Hold still."

" . . . remembering that you could crush me, fine." Pakkun yelped a second later. "Are you trying to remove my toes?"

"That was a thorn, you should've said something about that . . . or not have gone through those brambles. Close your eyes, it'll help."

"Lee and Gai are at it again . . . " Ino glanced over her shoulder, Tenten and Neji had their eyes closed, and looked fairly annoyed. Gaara was just watching them, with mild curiosity. "Thank Kami they aren't wearing that awful spandex right now . . . It's less scaring with them in normal clothes."

"Still weird." Chouji was munching on another bag of potato chips.

"Don't even think about it, Jiraiya!" Tsunade held her former team mate by his arm. "We beat up the council, or at least Danzou, before you go off 'researching'. I'll even turn a blind eye to it this once, but you're helping me first." Jiraiya, needless to say, went with that deal. "Gai, Lee, let's go, we don't have all day. Kazekage-sama, will gat a team to escort you to Suna after I deal with the council." Gaara nodded.

Arriving at the gate, the two nins standing guard blinked in shock and surprise.

"So, we weren't hearing things . . . that's a relief." Izumo was relieved, because hallucinating Gai and his student would definetly be the first step to insanity. "Welcome back. I was begining to think you wouldn't make it." As they went in Izumo leaned against the wall, and looked at the other guard. "You owe me 500 ryo."

* * *

"And focus your chakra like this . . ." Anko was impressed when Hanabi finally managed to get a baby snake, it took awhile to get even that if you started with normal chakra levels, or so she remebered. The baby blinked shyly up at Hanabi, turning a light shade of pink on its head. 

"Pwetty giwl. . . I'm Seth . . ." The snake twisted alittle.

"I'm Hanabi, it's nice to meet you, Seth ." Hanabi smiled at the little one, before sending him back home.

"Good job. How much chakra do you have left?"

" . . . Not much, Anko-sensei." Hanabi briefly wondered how Naruto had been able to summon several large toads, even though he'd been bedridden, to help an army of kage bushins train. She had to remind herself about Kyuubi . . . but it was still amazing. So was his defeat of Neji in the chuunin exams before the sand/soud invasion.

"Then we'll take a break . . . let's go get some dango." Hanabi sweatdropped as her sensei started walking to the dango shop. She caught up, and fell in step besides her.

"Sensei . . . Do you think Naruto-san will make it?" Hanabi looked up at Anko.

"Sure hope so . . . The kid promised he would." Anko suddenly got a mischevious glint in her eye. "Hanabi, what did you say to Naruto when you two were alone before he left?"

"Nothing impotant, just about his promise to bring Onee-sama back." Hanabi spotted Kohonmaru, and took advantage of the distraction. "Kohonmaru!" Anko stopped her from rushing off, and whispered in her ear. "Otou-sama might get mad . . ."

"So? It'll make him happy." Anko smiled at her. "And I'll teach you my taijustsu style, which you could combine with your family's to get an even better one."

" . . . Okay."

"Hey Hanabi!!" Kohonmaru bounded up, happy to see her. "Hello Anko-san!"

"Hey bozu. What's Ebisu teaching you?"

"Oh, more chakra control. Hey guys, Hanabi's here." Udon showed up, but Moegi didn't. "Moegi?"

"Right here . . . this pig's nose is cut and bleeding." Moegi walked up carrying said pig, who also had a string of pearls around it's neck. Hanabi blinked as she noticed Moegi's red hair was in a thick braid down her back, instead of it's gravity defying normal style. "She looks so sad . . ." The pig's eyes were misty, and slightly dull.

" . . . TonTon?" Hanabi rembered the pig from when Shizune had visited Naruto, the pig had curled up next to Akamaru, who was staying right by Naruto's side. "Are you okay?"

_snortgrunt_ The pig just looked at her. If Hanabi, or the Inuzuka walking by could understand pig, they'd be surprised to hear some of the things the pig had been saying throughout the year. But it was obvious the pig was upset.

_I thought I smelled Naruto and Tsunade-san, Shizune had left the window open a crack, so I used my nose to open it and get out . . . but I guess it was a dream._ Tonton closed her big eyes. _I wish it wasn't . . . huh?_ The wind shifted, and Tonton's eyes shot open.

_SQUEAL_ Moegi was unable to hold the pig as it wriggled out of her arms, shooting off towards the gate, Hanabi's eyes flashed white, and she took off in an instant.

"He's back!!" The others followed, but they lost track of her pretty quick.

* * *

"Looks like someone tried to paint the storefronts a new color . . ." Kakashi glanced at the buildings, he felt rather than saw Naruto move closer to the group, a lot of people were looking as if they'd seen ghosts. Some didn't look too happy to see Naruto though. Though those that glared at him were more scared of Tsunade when she looked at them. 

"Nice welcoming commitee . . . think some people would be glad their Godaime was back." Shikamaru glanced at a few ninjas nearby.

_SQUEALLLLL!!! _Tonton tore down the street and launched herself at Tsunade, overjoyed to have her mistress back.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto did a double take as Hanabi hugged him. Several Hyuugas, Branch and Main (and especially Neji), fell over. "You're back!!!" Naruto awkwardly returned the hug, and was relieved when Hanabi pulled away (who only pulled away due to the killing intent coming from her older sister). "Are you going to stay with us again?" Hinata was glad Shino was behind her, she almost fainted at that.

"Nii-san!!" Kohonmaru Corps, arrived, all going to Naruto. Iruka smiled. Somethings never changed, and he was glad Kohonmaru still respected Naruto.

"Hey, told you I'd come back." He smiled at the group. "Moegi-chan, what happened to your hair?" She blushed.

"I wanted to meet up with Kohonmaru and Udon early, so I skipped putting it up . . ."

"It looks good." She blushed redder.

_What the hell, when did anyone else pay attention to Naruto-kun! And why'd my sister ask if he was going to stay with us again!_ Hinata wasn't the only one having a slight fit, Neji was too, and so was Sakura.

"Oi, Uzumaki, you're back?" Anko arrived and did a quick check to see who was there . . . before giving a smile. "Keh, you're good luck, you know?" Naruto was severally creeped out as Anko kissed him on the cheek, close to the same spot where she'd knicked him with the kunai, several years ago.

"That's really debatable at this point." Naruto edged closer to Kakashi and Jiraiya. Anko being nice was never a good thing for someone.

"Naruto-nii-san, guess what? Anko-sensei is teaching me, Otou-sama suggested it." Hanabi's comment created three man shaped craters. One Gai shaped, one Iruka shaped and one Kakashi shaped. They knew Anko fairly well. Her as a teacher scared them. "She's even teaching me how to summon! I can only get baby snakes though." A Neji shaped crater joined the other three.

"That's good, I could only get tadpoles the first several times I practiced summoning." Hanabi looked happy at that.

"Well, Anko, I'll talk to you and Hisashi about this later, first of all, I want to get to my office. You four get the heads of the clans, _now._ I don't care what clan buisness they have, tell them to drop it and get to my office imediately." The three genin and Hanabi nodded, quickly taking off. "Anko, get Ibiki. I want to have a talk with him after I talk to the clan heads." Anko nodded, and poofed off. It was hard to ignore the craters where Tsunade was stepping, and those behind her tripped on them.

* * *

"What gives you the idea that the monster will arrive anytime soon? A monster like that is only concerned about his own skin!!" They could hear the raised voices as they approached the office. Tsunade recognized Danzou's. He must've been really mad to be raising his voice. 

"Uzumaki Naruto has never gone back on a promise or a mission, and unlike you, he's trustworthy!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, it sounded like shizune was holding her own.

"He's the kyuubi no kitsune, a menance to this village, you have no right to protect him, you-"

"And you have no right to put to death any shinobi without the Hokage's consent!! Not to mention the fact you broke an SS class law, which is punishable by death, by the way!" Tsunade all but knocked her door off it's hinges as she stormed in. Shizune was behind two Anbu, while Danzou had two Root Anbu right behind him.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune looked immensly relieved, and Tsunade noted with some dismay the build up of paperwork, which she had to temporarily ignore. "Naruto-kun, you brought them back!"

"I promised, didn't I, Shizune-nee?" Naruto smiled at her.

" . . ." Danzou was seriously ticked. "Well, Godaime-_sama_. It looks like you're alive."

"Hope it's not too much of a shock, you being so old at this point, you're more suceptible to heartattacks or heart failure." You could see the icicles forming between the two. The two Root members right behind him stiffened. "As it is, You have two serious charges against you, one being the breaking of the Third's law concerning Uzumaki Naruto, the other is keeping the Root Anbu when that group was ordered to be disbanded and never used again, Both are counts of Treason against Kohona." Tsunade couldn't kill him just yet, regretfully, but she was definetly having a talk with Ibiki about locking the bastard up for what remained of his annoying life, If she couldn't get him killed first. "And one at least is a death. You're on very thin ice." Danzou very quickly disapeared at that, along with the two Root. "Even thinner now. You two, find where that traitor disapeared to." The Anbu left and Shizune hugged her. "Shizune couldn't you have done the paperwork for me?"

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I did what I could . . .' Shizune began to cry from relief. "Tonton, weren't you at the house?" Naruto hugged her. "You got taller . . . "

"Porkier there probably smelled us coming." Pakkun was immediately on the run as Tonton chased him down, intent on beating him to a pulp. "Help!" Akamaru, and everyone else, started to laugh. Shizune smiled, she was too exhauseted from worrying nonstop about the group that had come back to laugh. But she was immensely happy at the return of everyone.

* * *

**Well, Danzou's definetly in hot water now, haven't decided if I'll let Gaara kill him, a kohona nin or something else happen to him, but he's going to die, or be put in a coma . . . not sure of that either, I could use some input. Last part with Pakkun and Tonton was comic relief . . . I couldn't handle writing out all the reunions in one chapter, and I didn't want to end it with Danzou disapearing to who knows where. (I know, but you don't) Otherwise it would be too much drama. Please Review.**

**P.S. I'm going to eventually edit some of my previous chapters . . . sometime, still having trouble with time management, Senior year is a killer.**


	19. What Happened?

**Hey, here's chapter 19, and do I really need to write another disclaimer? It's obvious I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**

What Happened? 

Shikaku Nara sighed. He was getting a headache from his wife about something. He'd stop listening about five minutes ago.

"Are you listening to me?" He looked at her, and was saved from having to do anything by a knock at their door. She answered it. "Yes?" Kohonmaru stood on their doorstep out of breath.

"Na . . . Shika . . . Meet . . . . Hokage . . ." This was his second stop, he'd already gotten to the Aburame's.

"Take deep breaths, and repeat that, please."

"Ah . . . Nara Shikaku is needed at the Hokage's office right away."

"Why?"

"They're back, Nii-san brought them all back." Kohonmaru was almost knocked over by Shikaku as he took off.

" . . . Didn't know he could run that fast." She watched her husband go, then got Kohonmaru some water. "Drink slowly."

* * *

Yamanaka Inochi was debating about giving the annoying woman in his shop a case of temporary amnesia. She was a council member though, and he'd get in trouble for that. _Though why I care is beyond me. The council is pretty much all civilians, or old and rusty ninjas. We could wipe them out, they'd derserve it . . . I've got to stop thinking like that._ Inochi glanced at the door as a young girl with red hair came in, she'd been running. 

"May I help you?" Inochi took the opportunity to get away from the woman.

"Hai . . . you're needed at the Hokage's office for a meeting . . ."

"Arigatou." The girl looked at him weird, he must've sounded relieved. A moment later, after getting the woman out and putting up the 'closed' sign, Inochi took off. Moegi sat down. She'd already gotten the Inuzuka head, and had to dodge several dogs to do it. She'd get up and meet with Kohonmaru and Udon in a bit.

* * *

"Otou-sama!" Hanabi arrived at her father's office, and promptly ignored the two Hyuuga elders in there. "Naruto-nii-san's back, he brought back Hinata-nee-sam and Neji-nii-san, and the Hokage wants to see you immediately!" Hisashi was halfway out the door before he remembered the two he had been talking to. 

"We'll talk more when I get back . . . and Hanabi, don't barge in next time." He took off. Hanabi apolgized to the two elders before taking off again, though it was annoying her that the Hyuuga compund was pretty far from the gate and the Hokage Tower, she'd already stopped at the Akimichi's on her way.

* * *

The laughing fit over, they opted to move to the waiting room just outside her office, there was too much paper in there for everyone to stand, Tsunade took a page out of Naruto's book and sent three Kage bushin to work. 

"Here's something I want to know, what did Hanabi mean when she asked if you were going to stay with the Hyuugas, again?" Iruka beat Neji to the question.

"Oh, for the month I was able to stay in Kohona to recover, the Hyuugas took me in."

"Recover?"

"He was pretty beat up, and he'd lost circulation in his arms from how he'd been tied. He was bedridden for much of the month, and used Kage bushin to train." Shizune automatically responded.

" . . . Ibiki really didn't comment on that." Tsunade muttered. Shizune glanced at Naruto, who shrugged. "Gaki, how much did you not tell us, or Ibiki, for that matter?"

" . . . It wasn't that bad . . ."

"What I want to know, is how did the other clans treat you?" Ino looked at him.

"Ask them yourself, Aburame-san just entered the building." Naruto had left a kage bushin by the door, which dispelled when the first one entered. Shino's dad arrived, and was almost knocked over by Akimichi Chouza, who was a few seconds behind him. Inochi dodged around his friend and glanced at the group, looking extremely relived, before glancing at Chouza.

"Do you have to block the door?" He moved from in front of the door in time to let Hisashi and Shikaku in, both slightly skidded to a halt, surprising everyone.

_I had no clue either of those two could run so fast._ Tsunade blinked at the two, Hisashi looking out of breath, Shikaku looking like the same, though he wasn't breathing very hard. Hana and her three dogs arrived a head of her mom, and she immeditaly crushed Kiba in a hug. Naruto gave a small smile. There was a minute of awkward silence.

"I was begining to think you weren't going to make it within the time limit, Uzumaki." Inochi gave a small smile. Then glanced at Tsunade. "Do they-?"

"Know about the fox? Yes. It had to be explained."

" . . . " Shikamaru looked at his dad. Shikaku made eye contact.

"What I want to know right now is what's being going on in my absense." Tsunade stood up. "If you'll come with me." The heads entered a small conference room.

" . . . Hana, I can't breathe . . ." Hana had been so over-joyed at seeing (and smelling) her brother, she'd forgotten that he wasn't the pillow she'd been holding the past several months. She released him and he quickly sucked in air. "Gahh!" Right before her three dogs tackled him to the ground and licked his face. They'd just finished saying hello to Akamaru. Naruto coughed, trying not to laugh. He wasn't the only one who was loosing the battle of keeping a straight face.

"Sorry, Otouto, I missed you." Hana smiled as she quickly checked on Akamaru. "Good grief, what sort of trouble did you three get into?!" Naruto winced. Akamaru gave a quick growl. "I'm glad Shizune and I taught you some form of healing . . . "

"Nani?" Everyone looked at the three. Naruto shrugged.

"Owch!" Sakura hit him. "What's that for?"

"I felt like it, Naruto no baka. You're creeping me out with the little to no talking. And I want to know what the hell has been going on!"

"Err, long version or short?"

"Long." Hana gave a small smile.

"That'll take hours, how about we just talk about the first month he was here, and this past month?" Shizune made the suggestion.

"_NANI!!??!!_" Tsunade's voice reached them. "_THEY DID WHAT?_" A pause. "_GAKI, GET IN HERE, KAZEKAGE-SAMA AS WELL!!_" Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other. "_NOW!_"

"She's mad." Naruto glanced at Gaara, who nodded, though he thought that was an understatement. Both headed in.

"Shizune, That'll work, I'm more interested in him joining Ibiki's team, though." Kakashi put his book away.

"Well, it kinda ties in with Anko and The two Suna nins saving him . . . umm . . . This is going to be a bit choppy since neither of us was actually with him for much time." Shizune moved to get comfortable. So did the rest of them. "Well it started with the attack, I guess, or just after it . . ."

* * *

Gaara scowled as he listened to the council's duplicity, even though he had known that Naruto was under a time limit, he wasn't aware that those in Kohona had been working under it too. And from Naruto's face, it looked like he hadn't expected it either. 

"How many died in total?" Naruto looked at Shikaku.

"Twenty, ten more were critical, but survived, five with minor injuries. That's the only time we had a violent clash with the Council and Root. There were talks with Suna over what would happen if you didn't show up in time. There probably would've been more to that number, Uzumaki."

"We were debating on actually moving all of us to Suna, though we would've just sent those who can't fight there first, which still would've been a problem. Danzou's still an issue, though, there's no way of finding out who's loyal to the guy and who's not." Chouza glanced at Inochi. "Short of Inochi going through all of the ninjas we have."

" . . . No, there is . . ." Naruto's eyes blanked a little. "Sai told me he worked for Root, before the attack. He'd have an idea of how many."

"That's the kid who became paralyzed from the waist down right?"

"EH?" Naruto was surprised.

* * *

Kurenai helped Sai up, from where he'd been trying to walk. Kohaku was trying to as well. It was funny watching the two. Kohaku giggled as he fell as well, then crwaled back to where the wheel chair was. It was a game to him. 

"Auntie Kurenai!" Putting Sai back in his wheel chair, and Kohaku in his lap, she opened the door to see the Kohonmaru corps and Hanabi just outside her door. "He did it, Naruto-nii-san's back!!" Sai's head snapped up, eyes widening.

" . . ." He closed his mouth at Kurenai's look. (Sai had finally learned not to make his usual comments concerning Naruto around Kohaku, by way of several scary genjutsus.) "Where is the- er, Where is he?" Kurenai smiled at him. Sai felt better at that.

"Hokage Tower, why?"

"Can I go, Kurenai-san?" He looked at her.

"We're all going." Sai ducked his head, he didn't know why, but he felt funny around Kurenai. It was almost the same as when he was around Sakura, but a little different. He liked the feeling, and he wanted to keep it.

**

* * *

Well, To start off, I wasn't sure how everyone would react, with meeting their parents, who either didn't care or hated Naruto originally, That's why only Hana hugged her brother. Also, Naruto knew Sai's back was messed up, but he didn't know the extent of the damage, or how he was doing, more on that next chapter, as for Sai, he's learning with Kohaku how to act around people, and how to walk again. Wonder how he'll react to meeting Naruto and Sakura again?**

**By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I generally avoid Lee and Gai's speeches, and Sai's, err, comments. I have trouble writing them and generally skip them when reading the manga, because I want the story to keep to the point. So I apologize, because I know there are several people who like those things about those characters, but the one attempt I did make for Gai and Lee turned into some kind of shakespearian dialouge, that made no sense and was just plain awkward. And Sai's jokes are also awkward for me. (I'm a girl, I don't find the humor in it.) I'm plaining on editing chapter one (not the prolouge) soon, I'll inform you when I do in an Author's note, but it's going to take awhile. (Like, after I find the file again!)**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	20. Year in Review

**Well, I've made it to Twenty, which originally was going to be the most chapters I was going to do . . . You can see how that worked out . . . This update is thanks to a PM from VFSNAKE, who reminded me I haven't updated. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter?**

* * *

** Year in Review**

"After the Suna nins and Anko got infront of Naruto, the two suna nins threatened to start a war while our defenses were still down if Naruto was killed, and surprisingly Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shibi both threatened to remove their clans from Kohona and join with Suna in the war. Inuzuka's didn't make a stand then, only three others did, Akimichi, Yamaka and Hyuuga, also siding with Nara-san and Aburame-san. I'm not sure what was said, I was trapped in the back, and couldn't get in front of the crowd. But Chouza-san picked up Naruto after he'd been cut down by Anko." Shizune took a breath, explaining what had happened was taking a long time, longer than she thought. "The crowd pretty much dispersed after that, there were some that stayed around because they wanted Otouto dead. Several Hyuuga's and Ibiki's team sent them scattering. Hisashi offered the Hyuuga compound as a safe place to keep Naruto until he was able to move again, I helped patch him up . . . I think some people had been coming and beating him up when no one was looking, he was in very bad shape, for him." Shizune paused again noting that Kakashi looked like he wasn't paying attention, the one blue eye she could see was blank. "Anko kept showing up and talking to him, I guess she was trying to cheer him up, in her own way. He responded very little to her, though throughout the month, he only spoke to a few people . . . some of the clan heads, not Inuzuka, never actually saw them around, except for Hana. The first week he didn't speak at all, he either slept or stared out the window . . . he didn't even acknowledge me." Shizune bit her lip. "It was after that first week that I got pulled by Ibiki to try and take care of the paperwork that I could, so I never really got another chance to talk to him, other than to help him with some healing jutsus . . . and he was rather quiet when we did talk. It was depressing watching him like that. Because sometimes he'd just look at me, and instead of those normally bright shining eyes full of life they'd be dull and so sad . . ." It was painful remembering.

"Kinda like a kicked or beaten puppy . . . I remember thinking that." Hana inserted her two bits. "Only time his smile came back was when he was with that annoying Kohonmaru kid and his pack . . . that's probably when Hanabi started running with them, now that I think about it."

"Anyway, at the end of the month, Naruto had to leave, otherwise he could get killed-"

"And Anko asked me to join the kid-"

"And Akamaru insisted on going with Naruto."

"-As I was saying, that was the last contact any of us had with him. Where Ibiki's offer came in was to secure that month and make sure they couldn't make him an SS-class missing nin while he was gone. He had it labeled as an SS-class mission, and put Naruto on his team. Since it was a mission, and an Anbu one, they couldn't label him a missing nin until after the year was up. If Naruto didn't make it, Ibiki couldn't do anything else to help him." Shizune was a little put out with the interuptions from Hana and Pakkun. "However we did have a bit of trouble . . . a couple Root members either hit or insulted Hanabi and Kohonmaru . . ."

"Hit Kohonmaru, knocking him into Hanabi. I'm not sure if Hisashi was aware of that part . . ." Hana noted her look. "I was there, I watched that before I realized there was going to be trouble and put down my bag. Hanabi shouted at them for hitting a gennin, they called Naruto a demon, Kohonmaru responded to that by saying Naruto was his big brother and a hero . . . It was kinda surprising how much kiling intent could come from that little kid. To make a long story short, some council memebers showed up, saying that Kohonmaru was a pathetic excuse as the Sandaime's grandson, and one of the Root Anbu threw a kunai at him. I had the Haimaru brothers surround the two, and I caught the kunai. Some how, from that, it evolved into a fight, Kohonmaru and Hanabi were pulled out of there by Nara-san's shadows as he joined in . . . Akimichi-san critically injured four of them, Yamanka-san knocked out two, I'm not sure who else joined the fight, but it was pretty much those for Naruto vs Council and Root, Twenty casualties was the overall total from both sides. Hyuuga-san and Ibiki-san broke it up, but we've been on a knife edge since, it didn't help matters much when someone spray painted the storefronts with replicas of the words spray painted on Naruto's apartment door . . . Along with the fact that the council's attempt to elect a new hokage failed, the canidate was found with mortal wounds and died on the way to the hospital . . . it was frightening, for awhile."

"What about Sai? Do you know what happened to him?"

"N-"

"Sai is right here, Pinky . . ." Sai and Kurenai (with the Kohonmaru corps and Hanabi) entered the room, Sai giving a more genuine smile. Shikamaru immediately moved to give Kurenai his seat."You still look the same, Pinky, what a dispoi-."

"Sai!!" Sai blinked as Sakura hugged him, instead of hitting him. "I missed you! Are you okay? Naruto said you were in critical condition, why are you in a wheelchair?" She pulled away slightly, a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke felt the urge to beat up Sai, unconsciously adding him to the list of people that were his competetion for Sakura . . . He shook his head mentaly, suppresing the thoughts. _I left, I have no right to be mad at them . . . it was my mistake, I'm paying for it. but still . . . I'd have prefered her as Naruto's girl than dating Lee and being nice to that-_ (A/N: Here starts the words no one would ever use in a story, that were describing Sai . . . Sasuke isn't taking this very well.)

" . . . Hachibi messed up my back, I can't stand up for very long, so I'm stuck in this thing." Sai felt funny again, he wanted Sakura to keep hugging him. "I can walk about ten steps now . . ."

"Can I see? You changed your shirt." Sakura didn't really wait for him to say yes, he shifted forward so she could see his back. (Sasuke was now as stiff as a board at seeing how close Sakura was to Sai.)

"I got tired . . . of seeing the scars, OW!"

"Did that hurt?"

"No, I'm saying that for my own amusement . . . yes it hurt." Sai winced as he snapped at her. What was she doing, cutting up his back?

" . . . Hmm." Sai lost whatever remark he was going to make as he gripped her arm tight. Whatever she was doing hurt worse than when his back got sliced the first time. "It's weird, some of your nerves are supersensitive, others aren't acting at all . . ."

"Sakura, Sai-!" Sai glanced at Ino, then at Sakura's arm he was holding. His nails were digging into her skin, making her bleed . . . and his nails were very short. He let go as Sakura straightened and glanced at her now bleeding arm.

" . . . Gomen, Pinky . . ." Sai looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright . . . How's Yamoto-san?" Sakura healed her arm.

"Still in a coma, they think he'll never wake up, since he hasn't this year." Sai shifted. A baby's laugh got their attention. Shikamaru held Kohaku, who was facinated by his earing, touching it. Shikamaru had a small smile on his face, before he passed the baby to Hinata, who was now sitting next to Kurenai.

"H-h-he's gotten so big, Kurenai-sensei . . . Oh!" The baby tugged on Hinata's hair.

"Goo . . ."

"He's saying 'girl'. He's done that to Anko, Hana, and a couple other women . . . " Kurenai smiled. "He's also learned 'saru' and a few others that I can't identify." The sudden wave of pretty light killing intent made them look at Sai.

"What the fu- Hell, is he doing here?" His gaze was directed at Sasuke, who had been doing a wonderful imitation of a wall for the past few minutes.

* * *

**Well, I left out Naruto in this one, and it's short, Sorry. Sasuke is pretty much going to hate Sai, for quite a few chapters. While I'm think about this, does anyone know what Kurenai's kid (known as Kohaku in this story) has been named, or has he not been named yet? I'm not going to change it, 'cause I like Kohaku, but I was curious. I also edited and reposted ch 1 Waking to a nightmare, so you can see that . . . Here's minipreview for the next chapter, because I'm a bit more confident with Akatsuki now. **

Chapter 21: Plots and Stands (Title subject to change)

"Looks like your little brother is stronger now, huh?" Kisame looked down at Itachi, the file in his hands. "What are you going to do?"

" . . . " Itachi didn't look at him or answer him.

"Would it kill you to talk a little more?"

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE!!" Somewhere in the base, an explosion went off.

" . . . Deidara . . ." Kisame left the file on the desk as he left. Weary charcoal eyes watched him go.

**Read and Review!**


	21. Plots and Schemes

**Hey, new chapter, and a longer one. Enjoy it, because there might not be another update till either Thanksgiving or Christmas. (Life is going crazy, I'm lucky to be updating it now.)

* * *

**

**Plots and Schemes**

"!" Shizune jerked as she realized who it was that had been standing in the cornor, she'd been so relieved to see Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto back that she hadn't really noticed anyone else. Hana stiffened and the Haimaru brothers immediately were on edge.

" . . . " Sasuke shifted so he was a little behind Kakashi.

"It's alright, . . . the curse seal is gone." The tension relaxed a little. "See?" Sakura showed them the blank part on his neck where the curse seal used to be. Sasuke blinked as his head was forced down. Sakura must not of realized how close she'd pulled his head to her chest. It was definetly too close for Sasuke's comfort, so he was relieved when she let him go, the tension was now all but gone. Kohonmaru and Sai still looked mad.

_. . . Kohonmaru really does look up to Naruto, even after learning about the Kyuubi. That's good, I guess. _Iruka out of all the nins in the room, was probably the only one who could briefly push his personal feelings aside and go into his professional, teacher-mode. Which required a non-biased oppinion. He'd been watching how they interacted since most had started the academy, Naruto in particular. So watching them interact now, after everything they'd gone through, the changes to him, weren't surprising. Neither was the fact a majority of them liked Naruto. Sasuke had been the cold aloof loner, while Naruto smiled laughed, and generally made others feel happy. People generally followed the one who made them feel warm inside, and those that encouraged them. His thoughts were broken as Naruto came out of the room, looking like he had a headache.

"Information overload?" Iruka smiled at him, Naruto gave a half smile in return.

"Kinda, Until Danzou's caught, I have to live at the Hyuuga compound-"

"Really? That's great, Naruto-nii-san!!" Hanabi hugged him again. Hinata alternated between rage at Hanabi and feeling faint at the prospect of her crush living with her family. Neji on the other hand:

_I will not harm Naruto, Hanabi is a member of the main house, she knows what she's doing, I will not question Hisashi . . . Hell, forget it, WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THIS?! _The mantra went on for awhile.

"And I have to be with either Neji or Hinata if I leave the compound, or at the least with one of you that has a clan, Sasuke not counting."

_Naruto-kun . . . I'll be able to talk to you more . . . _(A/N: or faint more often, whichever comes first.) Hinata was starting a list of the good things of having Naruto so close. Neji was only listing the bad.

_I'm a jounin, I'll more often than not have to watch the baka . . . I'm going to have a headache. _And so on.

"Could you four not stand next to each other? I still get uneasy." Iruka looked at Naruto (who was standing with the Kohonmaru corps to his left), Shikamaru (who was lying on the ground), Chouji (who was sitting next to Shikamaru), and Kiba (who was leaning on the wall on the right side of Naruto, slightly behind Chouji, Akamaru lying at his feet). All four glanced at each other, and Naruto's fox grin was back. Kiba gave a short laugh.

"Like when we glued your desk drawers shut?" Kiba grinned. "Naruto distracted you and Mizuki so Chouji and I could get in, and you knew that somehow Naruto was behind it? That was fun."

"Or the fact the four of you would disapear at lunch and I'd have to track you down."

"You only ever found us at the end of the school day too." Shikamaru commented, closing his eyes. "You'd yell at us for neglecting our education, though we learned how to avoid anyone even mildly connected to the academy, and how to sneak into places."

"Probably the one reason you didn't fail Shikamaru, I was grading them."

"Naruto would've been Rookie then, not Sasuke."

"Here's a question, where did you get the paint to do the hokages' faces Naruto?"

"Wait, you did that?!" Tenten looked at him.

"Yes, I did." Naruto grinned, still proud of it. "As for the spray paint-"

"I gave it to him." Shikmaru opened one eye. "As for the idea to paint them, that was a dare from Kiba, designs influenced by Chouji's suggestions. How he did it, I don't know, we just set up a distraction so Iruka-sensei wouldn't notice he was gone . . ."

"Yeah, that worked until another chunin came in and told him where Naruto was. While Iruka was gone, I left to get some pictures before the paint got washed off." Kiba grinned, remembering. "That was hilarious."

"Try disrespectful." Iruka glared at him. Kiba just smirked.

"To who? People rarely paid attention to the faces, proved by the fact Naruto was almost done by the time anyone really noticed. By the time the Sandaime sent chunins to catch him, he was halfway to the woods."

"Passing the Ichariku's ramen stand and almost stopped to eat. Should've, I bet they would've passed me. They were just all out running." Naruto laughed. "That was fun. Iruka-sensei was the only one that caught me."

"Because half of them were out of breath, be thankful Kyuubi gives you more stamina than most, I highly doubt any of them were actually upset about the spray paint though, most were probably looking for an excuse to hurt you."

"That wouldn't have been new." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Broken bottles hurt more than fists anyway." He blinked. "Er, could you forget I said that?"

"How about you explain it?" Everyone was looking at him.

" . . . I learned the hard way to avoid drunks at night. Change the topic." Sasuke, Sai and Sakura glanced at each other. They weren't going to forget that slip. Hana obliged Naruto by asking how the journey back was.

* * *

"Suna will be open to hiding Naruto if Danzou manages to escape. He's liked well enough by the people he's met there, and since he was one of the ones who rescued me, that would secure our council to favor him." Gaara crossed his arms. 

"Wouldn't work very well, Kazekage-sama, the council will labor him a missing-nin, then, and there's no way to avoid that short of an assasination of the council." Hisashi closed his eyes a minute.

"Mm, not nessecarily." Shikaku picked his head up from where he had it on his arms, "What if Naruto was a dual citizen? Then the only way to label him a missing nin would be the two councils meeting, and he won't be labeled one if Suna's council does not agree."

"That would work . . . what would work even better is if we knew who his mom and dad were, then we could work with his lineage. The council tends to favor those that have a more impressive background than an orphan with the misfortune of having the Kyuubi sealed in him." Inochi sighed. "I went through Uzumaki's memories, with his permission, you can ask him. Half the reason anyone tried to hit him was because they knew he didn't have a mother or father to protect him. A few memories of the Sandaime have the Hokage telling him his father and mother were heroes, but that was it."

"Inochi that's a false security, and you know it. Uzumaki's pedigree won't change their perception of him."

"True enough, Inuzaka-san, but it'd be worth a shot."

"I'm more concerned about how we'll find Danzou. There are places some of my bugs won't go, and Inuzuka noses and dogs won't pick up much, if anything. The man is next to Orochimaru in deception and manipulating people." Aburame Shibi spoke up. "No offense meant, Inuzuka-san." She waved it off.

"What about cracking down on Root? What's his name could help."

"Maybe, but to kill a snake, it's easier to go for the head."

"But the head would be a bit more guarded."

"Guy has one arm and one eye, Not that hard to catch him off guard."

"Not necessarily true. Copy nin can fight with one eye covered just fine."

And so the debate continued.

* * *

"Danzou-sama, what's going on? We heard the Hokage is ba-!" Danzou glared at one of the younger Root nin. Said nin shrank back, terrified. 

"I want two of our med nins, now." The nin nodded and took off. "You, Start spreading the word to the rest of Root, we're going farther underground."

"Sir?"

"They'll immediately get someone to try and kill me, I refuse to be defenseless, get moving."

"Danzou-sama-" The med nins arrived.

"You two come with me." Danzou glared through one eye as he moved down the hallway, his agility revealing his appearnce as a sham. The only way to win a war like this one was to keep all cards close to his chest. They knew about Root, that was fine, and the fact that he coined most of the old fools in the council to vote against the Kyuubi brat. That was just two out of five cards he had. He'd lost one when the fool Sai chose to side with the demon, and was then crippled. But that was an easy fix to get someone one else to keep tabs on them, he wasn't worried. You didn't survive an ordeal with out learning what to do to hide your tracks. He couldn't Kill Sai now, that would be a dead give away, and any damage done due to the time Sai spent with them was shallow. He should've killed him while he was in a coma, but it was too late for that now- Yamoto was also a threat, he'd seen the entrance to Root, even if he didn't know it. But they hadn't been able to kill him. Hachibi's chakra was keeping his body temperature down, slowed down the blood so even if they stabbed him it would clot. Fire jutsu's didn't even burn the body, it was too cold. And the bastard's heart still kept beatting.

"Danzou-sama, are you sure you want to do this? It might not work, your arm's been gone for so long . . ."

"That's why I have you, so hurry up and start the procedure." Danzou glared at him. "Where's the eye?"

"Here, but sir, we haven't tested-"

"Just do it."

"Right away, Danzou-sama . . . " As Danzou let them put him under, he couldn't help but smile. Orochimaru had never been alone experimenting on people, who else but Danzou would've had access to the blood of the Shodaime? And who else was able to get the bodies of Root members for experimentation? The Sandaime had made a mistake, and that was in ignoring Danzou's influence on Orochimaru as he grew up. And for not seeing who was the real threat. Orochimaru was a pawn for Danzou, and the snake's actions had helped increased his hold on the council and the weaker ninjas. Too bad Orochimaru hadn't realized he was being used. The snake was so easy to bait with the information he had had Sai give him, and he'd reacted the way Danzou wanted, by hitting the targets presented, and eliminating more oppostion.

* * *

Orochimaru suddenly felt the urge to sneeze at his desk. Even with a mobile hidden village, the paperwork existed. Though with him it was mostly sanctioning experiments to do on people. Kabuto had arrived yesterday, looking the worse anyone had ever seen him. He was still waiting for Kabuto's report, since the memories from the body substitution had been too sketchy. He knew one thing, though, Sasuke was back in Kohona. And it would take a while to get an infiltration plan in place. If they weren't loyal to Danzou, they were loyal to his former teammate. He thought it was amusing how the annoying twleve/thirteen year old he'd seen in the Forest of Death was now becoming the turning point for a war. Danzou wanted him to be a weapon, or dead so no one could have him, Akatsuki wanted the kyuubi, and his teammates were taking care of him so he'd get stronger. Orochimaru gave a small smirk, if he took the boy out of the way, they'd kill each other to get him back. Of course, they could also form a temporary alliance to kill him off and get the boy back. Orochimaru idily flipped through other reports, the snake sannin was more interested in a nin that had pretty much massacred a group of thieves who attacked a village close to Iwa. It wasn't a rock nin, and had been seen in several other towns in different countries. Nins that had seen him had started calling him the Red Storm, and Orochimaru was interested in hunting the nin down.

* * *

"You awake?" Kisame entered the small hospital wing of one of Akatsuki's better bases. Itachi glanced up at him. An unreadable expression on his face. Kisame picked up Itachi's medical file, a ninja had to be able to understand what was written in one, because in certain places (coughAkatsukicough) no one ever admitted to being hurt. Which drove the mednins who helped them insane. It also helped the partners know what each other's physical limits were, and how bad of an injury was sustained. Kisame gave a low whistle. "Looks like your little brother is stronger now, huh?" Kisame looked down at Itachi, the file in his hands. "What are you going to do?" 

" . . . " Itachi didn't look at him or answer him.

"Would it kill you to talk alittle more?" Kisame looked at his partner.

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE!!" Somewhere in the base, an explosion went off.

" . . . Deidara . . ." Kisame left the file on the desk as he left. Weary charcoal eyes watched him go.

'_The jutsu penetrated his side and lightly damaged his lungs. The damage will heal easily. What cannot be healed at this point is the damage to his heart, some of the lighting tickled it, causing several small heart attacks that he did not rest from, and which weakened his heart. It will be at least a year before he is back to one hundred percent physical fighting capabiltiy. Ninjutsu and genjutsu are fine, but taijutsu and kenjutsu is highly discouraged.'_

His brother had almost killed him, and he was severally limited in what he could do. Another explosion went off as Itachi closed his eyes, and gave a small smile that no one would see. _I'm proud of you, Otouto, Next time, you'd better be able to kill me. _

"Leader-sama, what's-" Deidara never got to finish his sentence.

Without our full numbers, We cannot extract the Kyuubi, or the Hachibi, if we do find it.

"Itachi and I-"

Found an eight-tailed ice fox. Foxes gain a tail every hundred years, or so. However they rarely get past three, and tend to go into hiding rather than let someone find them if they do, the Kyuubi is rare because of the huge amount of power it has, Kisame. Pain glanced away for a minute. While the eight tail fox is powerful, and can be considered just under the Kyuubi, it does not equal the power of the eight tailed demon lord.

"Sounds interesting to Tobi!"

"Well, We only have seven people, and I doubt Orochimaru-teme is going to come back and help us, un."

I have already thought of that. Hidan, though his body is spread out, isn't dead. It would be relatively easy to make a false body for him. Zetsui is already working on fingind wherever his heart wound up. Kisame crossed his arms. The one person he didn't want was Hidan. We've already found his ring, However, Kakuzu's is in Kohona's hands, as well as his body. We won't bother with him, but we have to get the ring back.

"That's only eight still, un."

Tobi, I'll need to see you in order to get the ninth member, but that still leaves one more space, as you've realised. Orochimaru was here for the sealing of the biju he had to get, the seven tail, (A/N: How do you say that in Japanese, Shinbi? Tell me in a review.) Deidara, you have to get Orochimaru's ring. But not yet. I first want you and Kisame to pick up a body for me . . .

**

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Well, that's a lot of plot to write out in one chapter, There was going to be more, but then it felt like too much of a rush. Read and Review, and to those readers who are also reading Dog's Life, I will update eventually. I promise. **


	22. Settling Things

Settling Things

"Kazekage-sama, if you'll excuse us?" Gaara nodded and exited the room, the debate had winded down, for now. "I'll let you all decide, I've known who Uzumaki Naruto's parents were, so has Jiraiya, the sandaime, and Orochimaru." Tsunade winced at the last name. This could turn messy, telling the clan heads, but, they could be fine with it. Maybe . . . "His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a kunochi from Whirlpool, and . . . His father was Namikaze Minato-" Chouza, who wa drinking water at the time, spat it out in shock.

"NANI?!" Inochi and Kiba's mom lurched to their feet, Shikaku opened his eyes from getting sprayed by Chouza, and thumped his friend on the back. Hisashi just looked blank, so did Shibi.

"Naruto isn't allowed to know until he turns eighteen, that was what the sandaime decided."

"Well, with a pedigree like that . . . "

"The council would've wanted him as a weapon . . . Kuso." Inochi sat back down. "Though if they knew now . . . "

"Hard to change seventeen years of hate over night, Inochi, none of us did very well in accepting him as a hero, you know, and we've been changing over this entire year." Hisashi sighed. "At this point, his heritage will just complicate things, We have to keep this undercover, for now. When Danzou's gone, preferably cremated and scattered to the four winds, then we can announce it to the council, not before. He'd twist the words against us."

"Well, then what we have so far is good enough . . . " Shikaku leaned back in his chair. Table was too wet to put his head on it.

* * *

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble . . ." Pakkun hid behind Kakashi. Gaining a raised eyebrow as Kakashi looked down at him. "Anko." the jounin was yelling at Ibiki.

"You ba-" Anko's tirade was cut short as her voice cut out. She promptly turned to glare at Kurenai, who pointed to her son. Ibiki came behind her, and looked slightly amused at her inability to talk.

"The Hokage wanted me?"

"She's finishing a meeting with the clan heads." Shizune glanced up at him. "When did he get here?"

" . . . " Baki came from behind Ibiki and went to stand by Gaara.

"Today." Ibiki leaned on the wall, arms crossed. "Then Anko found me."

" . . . I sent a message to Suna, Kazekage-san." Gaara just nodded. Everyone glanced at the door as Ebisu came in, out of breathe from trying to find his team. He may have been an expert at chakra control, but his running ability, for long periods with no stop, was awful.

"I was wondering when you'd show up . . . closet pervert."

"Would it kill you to show some respect to your sempai?" Ebisu looked at Naruto.

"Eh . . . considering I called the Sandaime Ojii-san, and I still call The godaime Obaa-san, and Jiraiya Ero-sennin . . . probably not. But I sure prefer the names I call them now." Naruto smiled.

" . . . I don't know why I keep bothering . . ." Ebisu sighed.

"I think the meetings ending." Jiraiya had kept his ear to the door, rather than go in. He'd wanted to keep an eye on Naruto, and more particularly on Sasuke. He pulled away as the door opened, and everyone in the room came out.

"Okay, Hyuuga's stay, Naruto stays, everyone else can go home, I'll talk to the rest of you tomorrow, in either clans, teams or individually. Ibiki, I want to talk to you now, and Ebisu, could you show the Kaze- when did he get here?" She glanced at Baki.

"Today." Ibiki would tell her more later, it was just easier to lie in front of the group.

"Fine, Ebisu, Show them to the dignitaries room . . . Oh, and Shizune, I need Sai and Yamoto's medical file . . . What am I forgetting? Oh yeah, Uchiha, you stay here as well . . . I guess Team seven might as well stay too . . . Sai, that includes you, Kurenai, it's good to see you, . . . Ow." Her two clones doing paper work had dispersed, one actually committed 'suicide' the other just didn't have much chakra to live on. " . . . I need to meet with the council either tonight or tomorrow . . . hmm . . . " She glanced at the group, they were staring at her. "I said go, didn't I?" Tenten got up, said goodbye to Neji, Lee and Gai had run off already shouting about youth and laps around Kohona. The clan heirs left with their parents, Iruka stood, and decided to help Kurenai and Anko, (He was pulled into helping them actually.) Team 7, Sai, Ibiki and Jiraiya were left. "Ibiki my office, now." Jiraiya joined them, and Naruto stole the couch that Tenten and Ino had been on. Sasuke moved to be closer to him, it was safer, Sai glared at him. Hisashi took the chair vacated by Iruka, Sakura forced Naruto to sit up so she could sit on the same couch as him, Neji and Hanabi joined Hinata on the other couch, and Kakashi stayed standing.

" . . . While the Hokage is busy, Uzumaki-san, Do you mind staying in the same room as before? We can also move you to be closer to us, there's a room between Hanabi's and Hinata's rooms that's still open." Hisashi still had trouble talking to the boy. Before, his eyes had been distant, like he'd been looking through you and he couldn't care less about what was said. Now . . . The emotion was back, but there was a barrier keeping people away.

"Eh . . . Farther in probably would be safer . . . but that remains up to you."

_DON'T DO IT!!!_ Neji clenched his fists.

"Then that's what will do."

_He did it . . . This is a bad idea . . . I can just feel it . . ._

_Naruto-nii-san could help me with summoning . . . and henge! He's good at that . . ._

_Naruto-kun's room is next to mine . . . I'm so happy! But it's too close to Hanabi's . . . _

* * *

Shikamaru survived the hugs from his mother, and from several other women from his clan. He lost track of his dad, who he really wanted to talk to, and eventually escaped to the courtyard of the Nara compound while his mom and half the clan opted to start a feast for his return. "Mendokusu . . . " Shikamaru glanced around, and finally found where his father had escaped to. He was sitting on a bench, near the small koi pond. "Tou-san."

Shikaku was well aware that, inevitably, Shikamaru was going to start asking questions about Naruto and Kyuubi, and he wasn't sure how much he could tell Shikamaru without losing his son's respect, or damaging it. So he reluctantly glanced up at Shikamaru, who was looking at him with a blank look. "Yeah?"

"You knew Naruto had the Kyuubi didn't you? Why didn't you help him?" Shikamaru failed at keeping the accusing tone out of his voice.

" . . . Yeah I did, the Hokage had a clan and council meeting, once the clans who'd lost their leaders elected new ones, and those elders who were injured recovered. He showed us Naruto, explained pretty much everything. Danzou was pulling for either killing Uzumaki outright, or making him a living weapon. Both of which the Sandaime turned down. At that point, everyone was still reeling from shock and loss, the hate towards Uzumaki didn't really start till the year after." Shikaku glanced away. "As for not helping him . . . I didn't care about him, he was just a name." _Might as well tell the truth, lying's too much of a pain. _"I'm sure that's the same story for most of the clan heads . . . that and we had our own to look after."

" . . ." _Is that all? You didn't care about someone who had no choice or say in becoming a sacrifice for us . . . _"Why? Why did it have to be him?"

"For the sealing, the Yondaime needed a newborn. Uzumaki was just a fluke."

"If the Kyuubi had attacked any earlier or later . . . it could've been any of us. Would you have not cared if it had been me? or Chouji, or even that Uchiha-teme?" (A/N: He means it when he says that, Naruto doesn't.)

" . . . We wouldn't know unless it had happened . . . an thankfully, it didn't-!" Shikaku had to use his shadow to block Shikamaru's. That had apparently had been the wrong thing to say. "Shikamaru . . . calm down. Fighting over your friend's lack of care in the past won't change anything." _When did he get to be so moody? Oh, right, Asuma._

"Then why'd you help him now? Stand up for him?"

" . . . Because he didn't fight back. The boy has enough power to wipe Kohona out of existence, and he didn't fight back . . . He could've easily killed the Root Anbu that tied him up, probably could've run away, escaped. But he didn't do any of that . . ." Shikaku glanced away. "That, and he'd be able to rescue you . . . So I wasn't at all noble when I helped him, actually. I just wanted you back."

" . . . That idiot." Shikamaru turned away. _He knew he was being used, he knew that he probably would never be exalted as a hero for saving us, and he still did it. He should've run away. I wouldn't have hated him for running away.  
_

"Idiot or not, he did what he wanted. He could've rejected our help-"

"He didn't because it was probably the first time anyone that ignored him gave him anything. Even if the Yondaime was his dad, he didn't have to go that far." Shikaku almost fell of the bench.

"What makes you think that?"

" . . . Chouji and I were told an awful lot that we looked like our dads . . . Kiba and Shino too, and I imagine, a lot of boys in our class as well. I figured Naruto might look like his dad, too. And in our history books we have a section on the Hokages with their pictures . . . Naruto looked like a mini yondaime with whisker marks. I only commented that to two people, the sandaime when he visited once, and Chouji." Shikamaru glanced at his dad. "And from your surprise, it looks like I was right. Did you know that too?"

" . . . I had a hunch . . . the Godaime told us today, though." Shikaku glanced at the sky. "Minato was a friend of mine . . . there was a few months before the attack when he'd keep popping up, asking about caring for a baby, what to get, and also, "how to keep a pregnant woman's rage away from" him, which is a direct quote. I assumed that the baby had died, the maternity ward had been one of the places in the hospital hit by Kyuubi's attack. And a majority of us were in denial after the attack that his fiance had survived . . . he did a good job of keeping that under the rug, too." Shikaku got up, they could hear calls for people to come to dinner. "Though if you want someone to really be mad at, direct it at Hatake Kakashi. He was close to the Yondaime and probably knew about Naruto being his son. If anything, he should've been the one to step up and help the boy."

* * *

"Alright, Uchiha, you're staying with Sakura. Until I can get someone else to watch you. It would've been Sai." Sasuke glanced at the former Root member. He probably wouldn't have survived a night. "Naurto, I'm talking to you tomorrow . . . I really don't want to keep doing meetings right now." After she'd finished with Ibiki, Tsunade suddenly had a lot of council memebers appear, trying to give their side. Several of them had broken Jaws, (from getting to close to her, she was ticked) and others wound up with sprained or twisted ankles (from trying to get away, they were the smarter group) Then she had a meeting with the Damiyo, who finally heard Naruto's complete story, as well as his lineage, and agreed the council had overstepped its boundaries, He also agreed to having Danzou put in the bingo books as a traitor and an S Class missing nin. (Which meant Shizune, who'd returned with the two med files, had to go and get that done.) She'd also had Sai list the Root members he knew, and gave that list to Ibiki, who left to work on finding them, (Naruto wasn't allowed to help, not for a month or until Danzou was captured or dead.) and then had to deal with a few other ninjas who were protesting Naruto's return. (They didn't get very far before they ran. The killing intent was too much.) So right now, all she wanted was some sake and peace and quiet. "So all of you, get going." Hisashi got up, and Neji and his two daughters joined him. Naruto waved to the others as he left with them. Kakashi picked up the sleeping Pakkun and took off. Leaving Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke. Tsunade and Jiraiya had gone out to drink and, much to Shizune's dismay, had taken Tonton with them, hopefully they wouldn't get too drunk and leave Tonton alone . . . Shizune followed the two.

"Ano . . ." _This is awkward . . . _Sakura was between Sasuke and Sai as they headed to Kurenai's house, where Sai was staying. Both boys had a mini glaring match that she really couldn't understand.

_Stay away, Sakura's __mine__, lowlife._ That was the message being relayed back and forth. Sai wasn't sure why he was being possesive over Sakura, but he was sure it had to do with the fact Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto. (A/N: Yeah right, he just doesn't want others near her, can we say 'Love'?) Sasuke on the other hand, realized after they started walking away from Kurenai's house that he'd been possesive over Sakura again.

_Kurenai . . . that reminds me . . . _Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "Ano . . . Whose Kurenai-sensei's husband? and . . . where's team ten's sensei?" _Shikamaru Chouji and Ino had a sensei . . . why haven't I seen him?_

" . . . Asuma-sensei married Kurenai-sensei . . . then he was killed in action fighting an immortal Akatsuki member . . . I don't know if he knew he was going to be a father, but . . . " Sakura glanced away. "Shikamaru saw him die . . . He swore revenge, and he got it . . . "

_Wait, Shikamaru, lazy genuis, who thought fighting was too troublesome . . . What the hell was happening while I was gone? _Sakura watched as Sasuke's face changed a little, showing confusion.

"Asuma-sensei was an important figure in Shikamaru's life . . . when he died, the change in Shikamaru was frightening, actually, He trained a lot, but the difference between you and him, Sasuke, is that he was relying on other people's help to avenge his sensei . . ." Sakura glanced away. "Naruto and Kakashi-sensei took out the other Akatsuki, who had five hearts . . . "

" . . . So that Sai wasn't much of a help, huh?" Sasuke mentally kicked himself. _Now she'll know I'm jealous!_

"Mmm, between questioning Naruto's manhood and calling me ugly . . . He was more annoying than Naruto, especially with those fake smiles of his." Sakura glanced away. "But, he was a pretty good teammate, he got better as time went on, . . . Finally started calling me Pinky, which was better than the others."

" . . . " _Does she like him? _" . . . What about Naruto? You guys seemed real close, the last time we met . . ." _the second time I tried to kill him . . . Oh crap, Asuma-sensei's death is partially my fault! When I followed Orochimaru's suggestion that I let Naruto live so they could take out more Akatsuki members . . . Damn it . . . _

"He's my best friend . . . Sasuke, I don't think this is over. I think Naruto's still breaking. His smile isn't as genuine as it used to be, and there's a shadow of pain in his eyes . . . " Sakura stopped moving. "I worried we're going to lose him . . . He can't keep rescuing us, me, or Kohona without it shattering him. I'm scared . . . but I don't know how I can save him . . ."

" . . . We'll work it out together, Sakura. We won't lose him just yet." Sasuke awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out . . ." Sakura hugged him, and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. _I could get used to this . . ._ "It'll be okay."

* * *

"Why the hell is the body we need to get in Kohona?" Kisame growled as he, completely reluctantly, rode behind Deidara on a giant clay bird. "And why do I have to go with you?"

"I'd prefer Tobi over you, un." Deidara was tempted to use a C1 spider and blow off Kisame, literally. But since he was pretty sure Pain would have a problem with that. "Itachi would be even better company, he doesn't complain."

" . . . " _I hope he's alright . . . _The med nins back at the base had decided that to heal up Itachi's heart, permanently, they could open him up, and heal the organ, then sew him up. There was a ten percent chance of death, and a forty percent chance Itachi wouldn't be able to use taijutsu again. Itachi had opted for the surgery. They had started right as everyone split up to go do whatever. Kisame closed his eyes. _Not time to think about it._ "And we have to get Kakuzu's ring."

"I almost forgot, . . . not."

"I hope you go to hell."

"Like wise, un." Deidara glanced ahead. "We'll be landing tomorrow, make the rest of the trip on foot."

* * *

**Another chapter, with some SakuraSasuke. I decided to speed up the story a little, sorry to everyone who wanted a detailed version of Tsunade vs the council of idiots, but I had a writer's block on it. There will be more on Danzou and Orochimaru later, and this'll be the last of Kisame and Deidara for a couple chapters . . . Itachi or Tobi or both will show up in the next chapter. And for those of you who are confused, Itachi's basically having open heart surgery to heal the damage caused by Sasuke's chidori . . . It'll basically shorten his recovery a couple months. **

**And a friend of mine (who's too lazy to make an account of her own) wants me to post a story she's writing, and having me help her with. It's a parody of Disney's Robin Hood, using Naruto Characters. The Cast so far is: **

**Prince John: Orochimaru**

**Sir Hiss: Kabuto**

**Sheriff of Nottingham: Sasuke**

**Robin Hood: Naruto**

**Maid Marian: Sakura**

**Lady Kluck: Tenten**

**Little John: Lee **

**Friar Tuck: Kakashi or Jiraiya**

**Dog with the busted leg who's name I can't remember: Asuma (or Shikamaru)**

**Lute playing Rooster: I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Same as the rest of the characters. She did say Akatsuki members wouldn't be in the parody, though, and Tsunade and Gaara would definetly show up in it. **

**I don't know when I'll start posting it (hopefully never) but it would be under Humor/Parody. But hopefully I'll be able to set up an account for her and I won't have to post it. I'm begging her to at least do Mel Brooks' Robin Hood: Men in Tights if she's going to do a parody, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen. (I like reading some parodies, the ones in Xmen: Evolution by Rogue238 (or is it 283?) are excellent, by the way, but Naruto and Disney should never mix . . . ) Anyway, keep an eye out, that'll be around Christmas or so . . . (Kami help us all, particuraly Orochimaru whose reputation as a villian will go down the toilet if this is posted.) **


	23. Reminisce

**Reminisce**

"Did you have to tell them?" Jiraiya glanced up from his drink. Tsunade sighed. Shizune had picked up Tonton, who left reluctantly.

"Jiraiya, not now. Naruto will be safer if the clans have a need to keep him safe."

"Mm. Makes you wonder what Sensei would've done- what about the Uchiha brat?"

"With the mark gone, and completely gone at that, I'm with holding judgement till to tomorrow . . . when I've recovered from a hangover." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, who's expression went unreadable. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking, did I just not try hard enough? They got Sasuke back . . . Could I have gotten Orochimaru back, If I was persistent?"

" . . . You said it yourself, He was too far gone."

"I know. But . . . why? We were there to help him, Sensei practically raised him after his parents were gone, he smiled around us, and we fought together . . . So what did we miss? What was it that changed?" Jiraiya stared at his drink not seeing it. "Sensei probably knew there was something wrong . . . but didn't want to say anything." _I really don't know, what was wrong . . . If there was something I could've done. _

* * *

Flashback: about four months before Orochimaru leaves. 

_"Sensei, what's up?" Jiraiya entered the Hokage office, Orochimaru just behind him. The Snake Sannin was quiet. _

_"Jiraiya, keep your voice down." Jiraiya and Orochimaru both were startled by the rather sharp tone. "I just got him to sleep." Jiraiya glanced at the small crib next to the Hokage's desk, a tiny blonde w/ whisker marks was sleeping peacefully. "I'm getting too old to take care of children . . ." _

_"Then why do you put up with Jiraiya?" Jiraiya glared at his friend. Orochimaru kept his smirk for a bit. Jiraiya restrained from attacking him. Sarutobi gave a small smile. _

_"Well, now that you're here . . . Jiraiya, I want you to go through all of Minato's notes, I need to know more about the seal, some of the clan heads want to understand it, as well as the council . . ." He glanced at the sleeping baby. "Orochimaru, I want you to find a seal that could . . . well, keep the kyuubi from taking over, and keep Naruto in check." Orochimaru nodded. _

_"May I see the seal?" Sarutobi nodded, and Orochimaru gently picked up the little boy. He pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him and revealed the seal, yet to fade. Orochimaru absently traced the curve of it, thinking. "?" Something tugged his hair, hard. Naruto had woken up, and instantly played with the hair that was in his face. Orochimaru tried to untangle his tiny hands, but Naruto was holding on tight. "Sensei . . ." Sarutobi smiled as he quickly rescued Orochimaru, seperating Naruto from the snake sannin's hair. Orochimaru pulled his hair behind his shoulders. _

_"What's wrong Orochimaru, can't handle him?" Jiraiya smirked as he glanced down at the baby. "Bet he'll be able to beat you to a pulp when he gets older." _

_"Hmph. I doubt it." Orochimaru crossed his arms. The non-sensical sounds that came as the baby moved, then tugged the flap on the side of the Hokage's hat, pulling it into Sarutobi's eyes. Jiraiya took him, Naruto didn't seem to mind, and the little one tried to touch the red marks on his face, Smiling. 'Almost looks like Minato's smile . . .' Jiraiya blinked as he realized a tear had fallen onto the baby's face. _

_"Jiraiya?" The Toad sanin shook his head. one hand wiping the tear track from his face. _

_"Sorry . . . just thinking about Minato . . ." He passed the baby back to Sarutobi. Orochimaru ignored him. "Who's going to take him?" _

_"Mm . . . I'm not going to ask either of you to raise him . . . that's for sure, but the council has put alot of restrictions on the boy's upbringing, and the guardian I originally chose is currently Anbu, probably won't be able to raise him as well as I'd want . . . So Naruto-kun will have to be looked after by pretty much any Jonin or anbu not on duty, the guardian will just be giving an amount of money each month to raise him . . . and I can't ask the clans to raise him."_

_" . . . He'll be alone alot." _

_"I know . . . and I can't tell him anything about his parents so he'll have a normal life." Jiraiya had to blink, he was pretty sure he'd seen pity in Orochimaru's eyes. But it was gone so fast . . ._

End Flashback

* * *

_Wait a second, Guardian, who the hell was Naruto's Guardian? _

"What guardian?" Jiraiya blinked realizing he'd spoken aloud. "Jiraiya-"

"Sensei said that Naruto had a guardian that would pretty much fund Naruto as he grew up . . . but he didn't say who."

"No. That involves paperwork, I'm not going to start on that till tomorrow." Tsunade downed her drink and reached for the bottle again. Jiraiya pulled it away. "Jiraiya."

"Naruto'll turn eighteen in two months Tsunade. With what's happened this past year . . . news of who his father and mother were could make or break him . . . and if he breaks we may never get him back." Tsunade blinked, Jiraiya's eyes were dead serious. Which was always creepy. "Can we really take that chance?"

"Jiraiya, Naruto always pulls through in the end, even when the odds are against him."

"Tsunade, with all due respect, he's human. Even with the power of the kyuubi keeping him alive . . . You and I both know the more he uses it, the less he has to live. And you saw the same thing I did, when Hachibi started messing with his mind, Naruto's breaking. Ibiki could train him enough to stall the cracks, but that may not be enough. He's given up on Sakura, he didn't tell Lee that he'd have to go through him to get a date with her. Naruto's been living for others for so long . . . I think it's high time he just lived for himself. Before it's too late."

"You think he won't make it?"

"I think he's so used to feeling indifference, neglect, hate, and friendship, that he won't know how to act with any other emotion. Love, and I'm not talking physical, but Love between a man and a woman is something foreign to him. He understand's dying to protect the ones he loves, but he'd die for anyone that looked at him with a smile." Jiraiya glanced down. "You remember what I said to Kakashi right? Well, I may have been off a little. I should've stayed up to help Naruto instead of chasing after Orochimaru all these years."

"Yes, but if you hadn't, we wouldn't know about Akatsuki, now, would we?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Jiraiya, you man be a 'super' pervert, but, you're human too. You chased after what you thought was right, and you trained Naruto. You mean a lot to him, even if he did have to force you to pay attention to him in the begining. Besides, At twelve, he needed a family. I found out the first week of being Hokage, I was talking to a secretary, that he always called Sensei Ojii-san. Sometimes Hokage-jiji. Sensei let him. Because Naruto considered him family. Sensei knew he'd be alone . . . so he supported him as best he could." Tsunade always felt the small ache in her heart whenever she thought of her sensei . . . partially because her teammate had killed him. The other part was because she called him an idiot for encouraging people who had that dream, she also blamed him for the deaths of Dan and Nawaki, to an extent. She regretted not telling him she didn't mean it. "So the fact he calls you Ero-sennin and me Obaa-chan, is the highest amount of respect he can give to someone. By giving them a nickname."

"Hmm, that said, what are the odds-"

"If you want me to sleep w/ you Jiraiya, the answer is no. Unless you want to go through a wall."

"Alright, alright, I was just checking."

"You really know how to annoy a girl when she's down." Tsunade got the sake bottle back.

"Yes, that's a talent of mine alright . . . but while I'm on that vein . . . What if we got Naruto paired with a girl?" Tsunade choked on her sake, and glared at him. "Not a, err, working girl, I mean a girlfriend, someone he could settle down with . . . eventually."

"Jiraiya . . . I think the sake's going to your head."

"I'm serious, Tsunade-_chan_, Some girl that will make him feel human, who'd love him no matter what."

"Sakura-"

"She's like a big sister to him, and she likes that Uchiha."

" . . . Yamamaka Ino?"

"No, while her father supports Naruto, I doubt he'd let her marry Naruto."

" . . . Tenten's out. I think she likes Lee . . . And the same thing for Hinata as Ino . . . "

"But it has to be someone close to him, that he knows, and who knows his secret without being afraid . . . Ino and Tenten definetley were afraid of him alittle."

"So that leaves Sakura and Hinata . . . Jiraiya, I didn't want to think about all this now!"

"Alright, but think about it later."

" . . . Fine. I have a council meeting tomorrow, Daimyo'll be there . . . and I have to start working on replacing some members of the council. Yuck . . ." Tsunade paused. "Did you call me -chan?"

"Mm? Yes, I did . . . why?"

"I think that's the first time in what? fifty years? fourty?"

"I stopped calling you that when we became gennin . . . it's been a long time." The conversation turned to more sentimental things, and stayed that way up till the bar closed.

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto finished a sneezing fit. Hinata passed him a kleenex. "Arigatou." 

"Someone must've been talking about you." Hanabi sat next to Naruto at the dinner table. (Hinata was across, Neji next to her, and Hisashi at the head.)

"I don't doubt it . . . You mentioned you were learning to summon, Hanabi-chan, how far have you gotten?"

"I summoned a baby snake today. I've been summoning eggs since I signed that contract a couple weeks ago." Hanabi watched Naruto eat a moment. While he ate fast, his table manners had considerably improved over the year. "You can summon frogs right?"

"Toads, they hate it when you call them frogs, but yes I can."

"How long did it take you?"

"To summon something other than a tadpole . . . about a week I guess. It was during that month between the prelims and the sound/sand invasion. My problem was I couldn't control Kyuubi's chakra, or really mold it. I could only use it when I was near death or really angry."

" . . . You controlled it well enough during our fight, Uzumaki."

"I guess . . . That was barely one tail, probably only half." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How many tails can you, in theory, get too?"

"All nine, but I'd die . . . kinda like the chakra gates. If I got to six or seven, I'd probably have to be hospitalized, or permanetly crippled. I don't intend to go past three, if I have to use the fox. He's a last resort." Naruto glanced away. "I'm surprised I was able to gain the fourth and fifth tails, and keep control of my mind. Normally at four I can't tell who's friend or foe. I hurt Sakura-chan that way. So I keep it under three."

" . . . Is it . . . hard to use?" Hanabi blinked up at him. He hadn't said anything about the Kyuubi before, when he stayed, and Hanabi was dying of curiousity.

"At three tails . . . it feels like my body's burning. And everytime I go to four, my lifespan shortens."

"But, the Kyuubi heals you, right?"

"Yeah, but when he heal near mortal wounds, my lifespan decreases too. I'm in a losing situation if I rely on the fox." Hisashi quietly listened. He was interested too. Hinata was struggling to say something, and Neji . . . was slightly pitying Naruto, Naruto hadn't been joking about an uneraseable mark.

"Okay . . . what's Akatsuki?"

"It's an orgainzation that wants the power of the Biju's . . . they can extract the biju out of the container and seal it away."

"That's good right? You'd be normal."

"I'd be dead, actually. The extraction requires a life . . . and it's generally the container's."

"B-but, Naruto . . . w-wasn't the Godaime Kazkage a biju container? He survived."

"No . . . he was dead when we got there . . . an elderly sand ninja had figured out a way to bring someone back from the dead, though it required the user's life, so She brought him back." Naruto shrugged. "I don't intend to let them catch me. Especially without a fight." The topic shifted to the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

Chouji sat down out side, munching on a bag of chips. Pretty much all of the Akimichi's had eaten by now, so he quietly snuck away. 

"Chouji, you okay?" Chouza sat next to his son.

"Kinda . . . I'm more worried about Naruto. I never really noticed how many people glared at him before."

" . . . Anything you need to clear up?"

"One thing, the note you left with the food pills . . . You never really cared that much about Naruto, so why did you tell me to use them to protect him?"

" . . . Well, for one thing, Uzumaki-kun really needs the protection. As for the way I treated him before . . . I only remembered in passing that he was the Kyuubi container. I was to busy getting the clan back on it's feet to care or hate him. which I guess was worse than hating him." Chouza shrugged. "So I'm not exactly one of the best people."

"No one is. At least you helped him when he needed it."

"He still needs it . . . that said, you know about Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, two of it's members killed Asuma-sensei, and they want Naruto for the Kyuubi." Chouji offered the bag of chips to his dad. "Other than that, next to nothing."

"Well, at least I won't have to explain that too much. Yuck what flavor is this?"

"Pickle." Chouji laughed at the face his father made. It was good to be back.

"You're going to ruin your stomach with this."

All across Kohona, everyone else of the rookie twelve were talking to their parents, trying to figure out whether or not the adults deserved the respect they had long given them.

* * *

"Kisame, hold on-" Deidara and Kisame went straight through a flock of birds, Kisame almost being knocked off. 

"I can't wait till morning . . . " A bird flew straight into Kisame's face. "I'm going to kill you."

**

* * *

And the next chapter will be in the morning . . . along with a flash to Zetsui. Kisame and Deidara will not show up in that chapter, and for the flash back with Orochimaru holding Naruto . . . That was pure imagination. And I had a blast with it. Danzou will show up too. And before anyone asks, yes, I have had pickle flavored potato chips (Pringles actually). It was hanging out with friends, and one of the adults tried and hated them. It was great fun. **


	24. Preparing for the Next Move

**Preparing the Next Move**

* * *

Zetsui walked into the clearing that Hidan had been blown up and buried. Why he had to do this was beyond him- 

_Because I can hear heart beats, and tunnel under ground. _

_**Bastard would try to kill me, in the name of his stupid religion.**_

- but he easily found the place where Hidan's heart still beat, surprisingly. He resisted the urge to eat it. Taking out a box, he sealed the part of hidan's torso in it. several feet away, and on accident, he found hidan's finger, ring still attached. He also found part of Hidan's head, where the brain was. He sealed that into the box as well.

"There we go, that's enough for a body to be made from."

"**Bastard should stay buried.**" Then Zetsui left.

* * *

"Mmmm." Sakura relunctantly got up. Unforutunately, she was the type who, the instant the sun came up, she woke up. Wearily she made her way to the kitchen, and promptly tripped over a stool that was out of place. "Kuso!" Now she was awake, sort of. She tripped over the stupid step in her apartment that led from her kitchen to the living room, and landed on the lump on her couch. 

" . . ." Sasuke had woken up when he'd first heard Sakura trip, but had rolled over. Since her guest room had yet to be unpacked, he was temporarily sleeping on the couch. _Sakura's not that graceful in the mornings. It's cu- _He cut off that thought. "What's wrong?" He reluctantly sat up, and looked at Sakura.

"Stupid mornings . . . I need coffee . . ." Sakura stopped her little rant as she realized Sasuke was up. _I forgot about him . . ._ "Nothin', just, not awake." She moved to sit next to him, Sasuke absently moved the blanket off of himself, then both simultaneously froze.

Sakura was wearing a small, midriff baring, tight shirt and small shorts, Sasuke was only wearing his boxers. Both turned red looking at each other, before Sakura bolted back to her room.

_I'm going to die of embarrassment . . . _Sakura almost took the door off it's hinges shutting it. _There's no way I can live that down! His abs were amazing-Gah! Don't think about it!_

_. . . Naruto, Lee and Sai will try and kill me._ Sasuke got dressed, wearing plain black pants and a button down black shirt, slightly open. Sakura had a bunch of her dad's clothes, that she still had to go through since her mom refused to do it. Whatever that meant. _Next time, I'm sleeping in pants, even if it is uncomfortable. Sakura's really well built- End that train of thought now. _Sasuke decided to start breakfast, and it was another twenty minutes before Sakura was composed enough (She'd finished Hyperventalating) to come out of her room. Neither commented on the embarrasing event before. Though neither actually looked at each other.

_This is going to be a long day . . . _

* * *

"Naruto-nii-san, are you awake?" Hanabi timidly knocked on the door. 

"Uh-huh." Naruto opened it, fully dressed. "Why?"

"Ano, could you train with me this morning?"

"I guess . . . where?" Hanabi gave a silent cheer, before showing him the small training ground the Hyuuga's had. "I'm going to guess Taijutsu, unless you want my help with summoning."

"Hai, Taijutsu . . . ready?" Hanabi almost activated her eyes, but Naruto stopped her.

"Try it with out the Byakugan, okay?"

" . . . Alright."

"Give it all you got." Naruto gave a small smile as he blocked a blow from Hanabi. for about thrity minutes, they sparred, Naruto generally blocking. Hanabi trying her best to land a hit.

Hinata quietly watched the spar, and was questioning her own sanity when she saw Hanabi blush as Naruto helped her up from where he'd tripped her. Another Hyuuga came and told Hanabi Anko had arrived. Hinata had to restrain the urge not to send her sister to the ground and pummel her as Hanabi hugged Naruto good bye.

"You can come out, you know." Hinata blinked as Naruto glanced over at where she was hiding. "I can sense you."

"Ano, N-naruto . . . " Hinata blushed as she stepped out. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Hinata, you?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Fine . . . "

" . . ." The two stood in an awkward silence. "Do you want to spar? It's more of a challenge against someone else than a clone."

"S-sure!" Hinata moved. "Ano . . . don't go too easy on me . . . "

"Only if you don't hold back." Naruto smiled again. Making her feel faint. "Let me know if your leg starts to bother you, Okay?"

"Okay." Hinata actually kept pace with Naruto for awhile, before he flung her back, and suddenly started coughing. "Naruto?" _Did I hit him too hard? What's wrong?_ "What's wrong?" He leaned against a tree to contiue his coughing fit. He didn't hear her. Hinata activaed her Byukugan again, and quickly checked out his chest. She had to unfocus her eyes a little to see his organs, and she almost passed out when she did. One of his ribs had been broken, and was pressed into his lung. It could deflate it at any time. And had the break been a different length, it would've been piercing his heart. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't know why his chest had been hurting for the past couple of weeks, he just knew it hurt to be hugged. Now the pain had increased and he was having trouble breathing. He dimly heard Hinata call his name, but he couldn't really focus.

"You, get Haruno Sakura, and bring her here, Tell her Naruto's hurt." Hinata was able to get a main Hyuuga gennin's attention. He quickly nodded and shot off. "Naruto, sit down, okay?"

* * *

Sakura was almost bowled over by a young Hyuuga. Sasuke supported her. "Whoa, easy what's wrong?" 

"Ha-ru-no, Sa-ku-ra . . . hah . . . Hinata-sama needs you, Naruto-sama is hurt-"

"Where?"

"Hyuuga training area . . . follow me . . ." The boy took off, Sakura and Sasuke just behind him.

Naruto was coughing blood when they arrived, Sakura alll but skidded into him and Hinata. "What's wrong?" Hinata explained about the rib and lung. "Oh, shit . . . where is it?" _I hate healing ribs . . . It must've been broken when Naruto's chest was opened by Hachibi . . . Kami . . . and it must've been broken too far for Kyuubi to heal._ "Hinata, I need you to tell me what I'm doing alright? If it's that close, we can't risk moving him . . . Sasuke, I need you to hold him still, this'll hurt . . . " _I'm going to kill him, he should've said something!_

Sasuke reluctantly gripped Naruto's arm and pulled it so it wasn't in Sakura's way. This wasn't something he wanted to do. Killing or causing injury was fine, fixing it, or watching someone do that, wasn't.

_Naruto . . . you better not pass out on me. I wish I had some painkiller, this is going to hurt. _Hinata had to tell Sakura where to move her hand as she fixed the rib, to the point they could get him to a hospital and have it fixed better. Naruto turned his head so he could spit out the remainder of the blood, as Sasuke pulled away. Anyone that looked at him, would've seen how pale he'd gotten. Sakura and Hinata both sat back with sighs of relief. "Naruto . . . when your chest hurts, tell us. The hugs probably made it worse, so did the spars . . . "

"Dobe, even I know better, and we won't ignore you if you complain because you're hurt." Sasuke crossed his arms.

" . . . " Naruto blinked, then gave a small smile. "Arigatou . .. and gomen if I scared you, Hinata."

"I'm fine, I was just worried . . ." Hinata turned red.

"You can't spar for a while Naruto, not till you get checked out, and you get better." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura hit him. "And don't you dare try to disapear!"

* * *

Itachi woke up back in the recovery room. A doctor briefly came in and confirmed the surgery worked, he now just needed three months for recovery. Itachi barely gave the man a nod as he backed out, before glancing at a note Kisame had left him. He scowled a little. Kisame had given an overview of the meeting they had while he was out, debating about the surgery. But the idiot had left out whose body they were going to get. He picked it up to read it better, before crumpling it. When Kisame got back, he was going to explain. Itachi just had to hope he could get out of bed by then. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, wondering what all the weight on him was. Then he blinked as he realized all his dogs had hopped onto the bed during the night. They had missed him, evidenced by the way they had tackled him and Pakkun at the door. Bull was sleeping across his waist and pretty effectively kept Kakashi from moving. At this point, Kakashi couldn't feel his legs. There were two dogs on each. Pakkun was by his head. "Okay, will whoever's on my legs please move?" Bull snorted awake, and so did the rest. "Now." Kakashi clenched his teeth as Bull stepped on his stomach as he got off. Bull was definetly not the graceful one of the group. Pakkun opened one eye, then sat up. Kakashi sat up, and almost kicked a small puppy that had it's head stuck in his slipper. (The other one had been used as a chew toy by Bull while he was gone.) Hime, his breeding dog, had had pups a few weeks before. Thankfully Hana had taken care of it. He almost tripped over another one in the bathroom. "Hime, round up your pups. They'll get stepped on at this rate." Hime aptly deserved her name, she acted like a princess most of the time, and really wasn't that responsible for her pups. Though she did help train them. Nadeshiko stepped up and rounded up seven of the nine pups. Kakashi found the other two in the kitchen, one chewing on the cornor of a cabinent, the other sleeping in the small pots and pans cabinent. _How do they get into this stuff?_ Kakashi pulled out the puppy. _Do I want to know? _

"Oy, Kakashi . . . you said you wanted to talk to me?" Pakkun hopped up on a chair. The puppy who was chewing on the cabinent had charged at him, and this would spar him chewed ears and feet.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Kakashi tossed out the milk. It was definetly spoiled by now. "Pakkun . . . you knew Naruto had my book, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Naruto needed to approach you on his own. He still needs you, Kakashi. He still needs your help. And he is used to thinking himself as a replacement for Sasuke . . . No offence, but that's kinda why you suggested that rasegan/wind combination. So Naruto would get Sasuke back."

" . . . Why does everyone make me out to be the bad guy?" Kakashi felt annoyed.

"We're all at fault. Sasuke was going to use him to gain the Mangekyo, Danzou wanted Naruto to be his perfect weapon, Sakura was going to use him to get Sasuke back . . . to an extent, even Tsunade and Jiraiya were using him. At somepoint or another, you all used him to replace someone precious that was gone. He could tell that you weren't seeing him, so he kept pushing himself . . . " Pakkun looked down at the ground. "He hasn't really smiled, since Hachibi's attack. The smiles he did give were so half hearted, it hurt to see it. I'm a dog, but, I could tell he wasn't really there sometimes. A few fights we did have, it was so robotic. He wasn't trying then, and I don't think he realizes how many people that attacked him he killed. I don't think he's slept all that great either, and he really wasn't eating that much. When we finally did find you guys, or where you were held, he became a bit more of himself, that determined attitude came back."

" . . . That explains why he seemed so world weary." Kakashi flashed back to the time Naruto was leading them out, dodging questions and traps.

"We- OW! Thats my tail!" Kakashi quickly rescued Pakkun. One of the pups had jumped up and grabbed the stub of a tail Pakkun had. It was hanging from it's teeth, and was tugging on it. Once rescued, Pakkun clung to Kakashi's shoulder. "They're demons in innocent forms!"

"You say that every litter Hime has . . ." Kakashi smiled. Pakkun and pups went together as well as oil and water.

"Because it's true! Look at it, you put me down, it'll charge right at me." Said puppy was staring up at Kakashi and Pakkun with big chocolate eyes, tiny tail wagging. "It's vicious!" Kakashi picked it up. "Kakashi, don't pick it up! . . . You big softy." The pup was licking Kakashi's mask, trying to get to his skin.

"Pakkun, it's about as evil as Naruto was as a baby."

" . . . That's another thing I never got, why the hell- Ow." Kakashi had tapped him on the nose.

"No cursing in front of the pups."

"Sheesh. Anyway, why didn't you take him in? You knew he was Minato-san's kid. You aren't that stupid."

" . . . I . . . I don't know. Maybe . . . I was scared . . . " Kakashi rubbed the puppy's fur.

" . . . Hmph. It's biting a hole in your mask." Pakkun realized he might've pushed a little too far this go round. He stared at the demon in puppy form as it leaned against Kakashi and fell asleep. "Kakashi, there are more demons coming!" Pakkun almost fell off Kakashi's shoulder as Hime led the other seven pups in. The one that had formerly been sleeping in the pots and pans scurried to her mother's side, but slid and crashed into a trashcan, almost knocking it over. "See? It's destructive!"

"I should work on names . . ." Kakashi blinked, then gave a small smile. "Or, I could get Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke over to help me." _It'll be a small start . . . but it'll be a start._

"Oh no, don't name the things! You'll keep them!" Pakkun's protests were lost as Kakashi knelt down to see the rest of them, Pakkun made a quick escape as Kakashi ruffled the fur of another pup. "He never listens- Ow." Bull glanced down at Pakkun, who'd been so busy glancing back he hadn't seen the big dog.

**

* * *

I wonder if I should be laughing at the mental image of Pakkun freaking out about puppies . . . I was having a ball with it. Obviously. Well, Itachi's on the mend, Zetsui's found Hidan's ring, heart, and brain, and Deidara and Kisame are still on the way, no Danzou this chapter, sorry, I was struggling and put Itachi instead (he was a little easier to write) . . . and we finally found out what was wrong with Naruto's chest, for those of you who remembered the few instances where Naruto flinched from being hugged. I was planning on fixing Chapter 3 but that may have to wait for a bit . . . Midterms are next week and I have one last college essay to do . . . As for my friend's story, that'll be posted next week, or so . . . (Still holding out that she won't send it to me till the first of the year . . . but she's almost done re-editing the thing for the fifth time, except for the parts I _have_ to add. So any mistakes you find will be mine, or my computer's. Title will be, ahem, Naruto Hood which sounds like a cult that worships Naruto (dodges rolling pin flung at head) . **

**MuseCat: IT'S NOT THAT BAD!!!!! Hi peeps! I'm MuseCat, I will one day have an account and this shall be my pen name, mwah haha! If you ignore ShivaVixen's scroogeness of my story, you will find it to be very entertaining-**

**ShivaVixen: "scroogeness"? Is that even a word? (ducks Naruto Manga that MuseCat flings at her )**

**MuseCat: _ANYWAY!_ I hope to see you soon, any review you post to my _AMAZING_ story, ShivaVixen will forward to me-**

**ShivaVixen: After editing it so it's a flame, OW! (Is finally hit by a Mokona plushie) I'm joking, I'm joking! Jeezelouise!**

**MuseCat: Hah! Mokona Plushie of Doom, I have found thee! (Hugs said plushie.) I'll see you Peeps soon! **

**ShivaVixen: . . . That's mine . . . Anyway, I'll see you around . . . after I get my plushie back . . . (Tsubasa is the second best after Naruto! Mokona is so cute, I just want to hug him tight!) Ja ne! **


	25. Loyalty and Alliances

**Loyalty and Alliances**

Tsunade stared at the elders in front of her, Her sensei's teammates were silent, She silently hoped they were not part of the whole kill Naruto plot, because she'd grown up learning from them as much as Sarutobi. Jiraiya was just behind her, so were the clan heads.

"Now, allow me to explain my extreme annoyance to all of you. You all voted to kill Uzumaki Naruto, a gennin of Kohona. That action was outside of your boundaries." Some of the smarter elders kept an eye on the door, in case they had to make a break for it. "The only one who can authorize that sentence is the Hokage, As I was not here, you acted on your own, and half the crimes you accused him of, he is completely innocent in anything regarding them. Why a bunch of elders acted like selfish brats wanting to get rid of something that they didn't want is beyond me. But I do know that, because of that, the Damiyo has decided to retire a majority of you. Immediately."

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"I've been on the council since Sarutobi became Sandaime!" Protests completely flooded the place, up until the Damiyo stepped up.

"Are you all questioning my decisions?" Everyone went dead quiet. "A biased council means disaster for a country, ladies and gentleman. I cannot have a weak council that is still focused on the last ninja war, and the losses sustained during it!" Shikaku kept an eye on one of the anbu that was edging to the door. "I notice Danzou-san is not here, where is he?" No one answered. "A fine council head, if he disappears the instant his Hokage appears. Having studied Danzou's history, I have decided that not only should he be off this council, and due to the treason of creating troops loyal to him and only him, he is now considered an S-class missing nin, and is listed in the bingo book as such. If you want to keep following him, you will also be listed as such." You could've heard a pin drop at that point. "Then I will read the list of those of you being let go, if you have any complaints, please take it up with these gentlemen behind me."

"Ahem?" Tsunade and Inuzuka Tsume looked at him.

"And ladies." He gave a small smile, then proceeded to read out the list.

Homura and Koharu glanced at each other when the Daimyo finished, surprisingly, they were still on the council. Koharu glanced at Tsunade, who looked surprised. She hadn't helped with the list apparently. Those remaining in the council moved closer to the Damiyo and everyone else. It was going to be a long talk. Shikaku glanced at Jiraiya, who nodded. The anbu they were watching had slipped out. Both slipped out, and followed him.Chouza watched them go.

* * *

Danzou woke up around noon from his operation. 

"Sir, you have to stay down for two more hours, just in case-" The younger med nin had been waiting to make sure he did wake up.

"Danzou-sama, you've been labeled a missing Nin!" The Anbu who entered the room was out of breath. "You have to get out of Kohona!"

" . . . " Danzou sat up and stood. He absently tested his arm, then smirked. "Then let's go. I'm sure Orochimaru would enjoy a visit. Get everyone together-!" He froze in the doorway, unable to move.

"I was looking for a rat hole . . . how ironic it's under a former snake den." Jiraiya and Shikaku stood nearby.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Your anbu friend left the door open, we let ourselves in thank you." Shikaku frowned. There was something off about Danzou's new arm, and eye. Something familiar.

"I see . . . " He made a fist with his new arm. "I was hoping to test these out before I left-" Shikaku and Jiraiya jumped apart as suddenly Danzou enlarged his arm, leaving a dent in the wall behind where they had been standing.

"That explains what happened to that guy . . ." Shikaku glared at Danzou. "Chouza was wondering where one of his guards had disappeared to." _And is he going to want your blood. _

"Unfortunately, he died from blood loss after the arm was taken." Danzou glanced at Shikaku, who felt his mouth almost drop open. The new eye had turned red, with three tomoe.

"How-?" _He could only have gotten that from Sasuke or Kakashi, or Itachi, but I doubt any of them would give him an eye. _Jiraiya had to focus on the two Root Anbu that jumped him.

"Ironically enough, no one checked how many children were killed when Itachi massacred the clan . . . I was able to rescue one, he gave me his eye." Danzou focused on Shikaku. "Regretfully, he was killed on a mission later." Shikaku dodged an attack from another Root member, killing him.

"You-" Shikaku blinked. _If he's telling me this, he intends to kill me, oh Crap!_ He hadn't noticed the exploding tag that the med nin had planted on the ceiling as she escaped. "!" It exploded, and the rubble came down.

"Shikaku!" Jiraiya used Kwarimi as a root nin tried to stab him in the back. Shikaku was no where to be seen, unless he was under the debris from the collapsed hallway. A part of the ceiling broke open, Chouza and Ibiki showed up, Anbu loyal to Tsunade just behind them. Danzou glared at them. A handseal from him, and there was a siren going off, alerting everyone else there to the attack. Somehow, during the fight that followed with Root and Anbu clashing, he escaped.

* * *

"Shikamaru, where are we-" Chouji was following his friend, and stopped speaking when from somewhere nearby an explosion echoed. "Shi-" 

"Come on." Shikamaru took off.

* * *

"Sa-ku-raaaa, I'm fine." Naruto was being dragged to the hospital, or at least, Sakura had a death grip on his arm. Hinata and Sasuke were just behind them, Sasuke slightly smirking. 

"No you aren't Naruto. I don't care if the fox was able to fix your rib after I got it lined up right, you are going to the doctor and getting an X-ray, or so help me, I'll break your leg."

"Hinata, you tell her I'm fine, she'll listen to you." Naruto couldn't get out of the death grip on his wrist. So he settled for complaining and using any excuse he could think of.

"Ano . . . the break is gone, and it's lined up fine . . ."

"Don't you dare take his side, Hinata. He has to go to the hospital more often . . . and he hasn't had a check up since he got back from his training."

" . . . Uh, since I don't seem to be able to get sick-"

"Shut up, baka, I know better."

"Yeah, yeah . . . hey Sasuke, you all right?" Naruto glanced at his friend.

"Fine."

"That reminds me, you have to get a check up too."

". . ." Sasuke glared at Naruto, who smiled. _He's trying to distract her. _

"So does everyone else, now that I think of it . . . " A few minutes later, Sakura was pulling him through the lobby of the Hospital.

* * *

Gaara lazily woke up. After not sleeping for over seventeen years, he was definitely not a morning person. 

"I still have a panic attack every time I see you sleep, Kazekage-sama . . ." Baki sat nearby. He'd been up since five.

"Hmm . . . I have to get up, don't I?" Gaara stared at the clock, it was almost one. "and drop the -sama . . . you were my sensei."

"Barely. You came up with your own jutsu."

" . . . While I'm thinking about it . . . did you have anything to do with that Hokage candidate getting killed?"

" . . ." Baki met Gaara's eyes, and gave a slight nod.

" . . ." Gaara sighed. "I fell asleep fully dressed again . . ."

"Temari and Kankurro and a few others should be here tomorrow."

" . . . Temari's going to do the whole I-missed-you-but-I-didn't-really thing." Gaara sighed again. He never understood his sister, and was sure he never would. "I want to try and find Uzumaki later . . . and I have to talk to Tsunade . . ." Gaara blinked his eyes.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . _Baki counted down in his head.

"I'll do that later." Gaara went back to sleep as Baki sweatdropped. If he wasn't doing paperwork, some diplomatic talks, training or eating, he was sleeping.

* * *

"I told you I was fine." Naruto pulled Hinata out of the way as the nurses wheeled someone past. "What happened?" 

"Skirmish with Danzou. Several nins are critical." A nurse stopped to explain, while another glared at Naruto, and then both hurried away.

" . . .That doesn't sound too good . . ." Out in the waiting room, they bumped into Chouza and Chouji.

"Akimichi-san, do you know what's going on?"

"Hai, Found where Danzou was hiding, and those loyal to him fought. Shikaku and Jiraiya were on the front line . . . Shikaku's critical, apparently-"

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto glanced around.

"Over there . . . He and I got there after Root and Danzou fled . . . He helped get his dad out of the rubble-" Naruto moved over to Shikamaru, ignoring Chouji, though not on purpose.

"How is he-?" Sakura glanced at Shikamaru, then at Chouji.

"Taking it? I have no clue, he hasn't said anything since he helped pull his dad out." _If his dad dies, Danzou better be far away, because it won't just be Shikamaru after his blood, but my dad and Inochi-oji too._

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru glanced up at Naruto. "Are you all right?"

"Fine . . . " Naruto sat next to him, still keeping his eyes on Shikamaru's face. "I guess . . ."

"Your hands are bleeding." Shikamaru glanced at his hands, which were bloody from where he scrapped his hands on metal, stone and wood trying to get his Dad out.

" . . . I didn't notice . . ." He really hadn't. Now they were starting to hurt.

"Shikamaru . . . He'll be fine." Naruto gave a small smile. "I'll bet on that, we can have Tsunade-baa-chan bet against, since she always loses."

" . . . Thanks . . ." Shikamaru felt a small smile tug at his mouth, though he wanted to do anything but.

"Here." Sakura arrived and healed Shikamaru's hands. "You should be more careful." A nurse saw her and dragged her to help healing the wounded.

" . . . She's going to be awhile . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Shikamaru noted Sasuke stood just behind Naruto, and was watching what was going on. Hinata was a little closer to Naruto than normal non fainting distance was. Chouji and his dad returned with coffee and food. "Chouza-oji, how long-?"

"Few more minutes, I'd guess . . . but it depends." The group stayed quiet, with the occasional small talk.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru got up to talk to the nurse, Chouza and Chouji right behind him. Naruto watched from where he sat. It had been about an hour since they'd sat down to wait. And Naruto recognized her as one of the nurses that had glared at him earlier. Sakura returned, looking worn out. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at her. 

"Ten more loyal shinobi died . . . and five Root. I need to sit down." She took the seat Shikamaru had vacated.

"Nara Shikaku?"

"Alive, stable, in Intensive Care and in a temporary coma, will probably still have to spend a week here. He was able to use his shadows to block the rocks that aimed for his head . . . except for one, which knocked him out. The way the rubble fell left a pocket so he wasn't crushed. Luckily." Shikamaru followed the nurse, while Chouza and Chouji stopped to say good bye, Chouza had to give a report. Jiraiya, arm bandaged, was sneaking off to the bath house. None of the four bothered stopping him.

"Well . . . that was a good way to kill a couple hours."

"Hn." Now outside, the four were aimlessly walking.

"YOSH!!" Gai's (or maybe Lee's) voice boomed out.

"Let's go this way." The four changed direction to get away from the sound of the 'Youthful' Ninja. "Anyone want Ramen?"

"Naruto, is that all you eat?" Sakura felt a small smile form. This was more like the Naruto she- _Can I honestly say I know him? I don't know what he's done this past year, and before that I was still getting surprised by him when he returned . . ._

"For this past year . . . no, I haven't actually touched Ramen . . . I'm deprived." Naruto gave them a slight mournful look, making her laugh, Hinata blush and Sauske smirk.

"Dobe . . ." Sasuke rolled his eyes. But the group went to Ichiraku's anyway.

"Hey, Old man, I'm back." Teuchi glanced up, and smiled.

"So I've heard . . . I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Ayame smiled. "Miss us?"

"Yep. Like you wouldn't believe." Naruto smiled back, relaxing a little. He'd been partially terrified about those two hating him.

"Miso to start?"

"Sure thing . . . when did you add dango to the list?" Naruto noted a posted menu.

"About a month before Hachibi. You just never noticed." Ayame laughed. "Did you get everyone back? Did you eat all right?"

"Yes, and kind of . . . can I leave it at that?"

"Sure, but I'll pester you later." Ayame winked as she quickly got everyone else's orders. "Is it a double date?"

CRASH!! All four fell off the stools. Sasuke was actually knocked over by Sakura (or so he later claimed).

"I guess not . . . " Teuchi chuckled as his daughter panicked over the four's fall. _But, it would be nice to see him with an actual girlfriend someday . . . and have Ayame get over her crush of that Hatake. Why she still has a crush on him is beyond me, she knows what he likes to read!_ "Oy, Naruto, get up, I'm not serving ramen on the floor!"

"In a minute, Old man!" Naruto helped Sakura and Hinata up. Sasuke had been slightly winded by having Sakura land on him. He got up a second later. "I'd like to see you get up after a fall like that."

"Hah, didn't anyone teach you not to bite the hand that feeds you?"

"Depends, does it fall under the same category as respecting elders? I think I fell asleep in that class."

"You slept during most of them, Naruto, considering how little you knew-"

"Not my fault. I learn better by actually doing something, not sitting in a classroom listening to some guy rattle off the history of the village . . . half of it I heard from Hokage-jii-san."

"Naruto, can't you show some respect?"

" . . . Like I said, it wouldn't kill me, but honestly, the nicknames are how I show my respect . . . and it gets their attention and makes sure they remember me. Right, Old man?"

"I can vouch for the 'remember' bit. It's hard to forget someone that yells out 'Another bowl of chicken ramen, Old man!'" Teuchi gave a small smile. "Hurry up and eat, It'll get cold." _Funny, at one point, I did want you to stop calling me that . . . but, you called the Sandaime, Ojii-san . . . and I realized you put me on the same level as the Hokage in your eyes, so I felt honored . . . Now, I'm just content with Old man, but I have to wonder if you know my name at all . . . _

Ten bowls later (Naruto only, the girls had one and Sasuke had two) The group paid and got up to leave.

"See you later Ayame-nee, Teuchi-ojii!"

"Next time try not to eat us out of shop!" Teuchi smiled again. _Well, I guess he does know my name after all._

* * *

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto opened his eyes, and immediately tried to get up as he recognized the Otokage. "Stay down. What's your report?" 

"Nn. Uchiha went with the Kohona nins . . . Uzumaki beat the Hachibi, I believe he was killed, I assume they are in Kohona by now."

"That'll work . . ."

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto was seriously confused. Orochimaru just left. Whatever he was thinking about, it wouldn't be good for anyone in the snake sannin's way.

* * *

"Okay, get the body, get Kakuzu's ring . . . simple enough." Kisame stared at the wall they just had to hop over later that night. 

"Un . . . until it turns out it's not . . . we don't even know the layout of the place, and neither of us can hypnotize anyone into giving it away." Deidara munched on a ration bar, staring up as well. "Betcha Itachi would know, un."

"Hmph. We don't need him right now."

"Did you live in Kohona when you were a kid? Itachi would be our best bet."

" . . ." Kisame glanced up. "Well then, let's get someone lower on the foodchain . . . I bet an Anbu, preferably someone with something to protect."

"That's ridiculous, un. We can't alert anyone to our presence, and that's the best way to do it."

"So's arguing." Both whirled around to see Danzou and several Root just behind him. "I'm not here to fight, I understand your after something in Kohona . . . and I'm well aware of your organization's hunt for the Kyuubi brat."

"What's your point?"

"Simple. I hate the Kyuubi brat, anything to see him and those that support him dead would be something I'd sell my soul for . . ." Danzou smirked. "The ring of your former member is sealed in the Hokage library, Neela here will show you the way and help beat security . . . she can also be your guide to find anything in Kohona, especially if it pertains to the clan compounds." A female Root member stood forward. "My only request is that you'll show me the body of the dead brat."

"Easy enough, we should be able to get him before the end of this year or so, un." Kisame kept his eyes on the Root anbu behind Danzou. "What's your name?"

"Danzou . . . because I wanted the Kyuubi brat dead I was labeled a missing nin."

"We'll keep that in mind . . ." Danzou and Root disappeared, leaving Neela and the two Akatsuki members alone. "So, onna, can you get us to the Uchiha Compound?"

"Hai, Akatsuki-san. There is no security there. It would be best to go now, stay there until the security on the library is lessened tonight."

"Then let's go, un."

"This way, Akatsuki-san." The woman turned and started walking away.

_She has less emotion than Itachi. _Kisame hadn't seen her expression change once. _They'd make an interesting couple. _

_Danzou, huh? Leader-sama will want to hear about him . . . we may have our tenth member._

**

* * *

**

**Well . . . that chapter went faster than I thought or planned . . . And before anyone asks, no, Neela and Itachi won't be a pairing. I just needed a name for a Root member that would guide the two. Neela won't be around very long. (Kudos to whoever figures out what movie the name 'Neela' is from. Hint: The character likes snakes, weapons and power.) Well, Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year . . . I'll see you next year . . . unless I get struck by inspiration again before the new year comes round.**


	26. Choices and Forced Decisons

**Hello, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my family went traveling over Christmas, and lo and behold, I wasn't allowed to write anything fanfiction related while we were visiting with relatives. (didn't stop me from brain storming, though) Any way, regarding my last author's note, Neela is from The Mummy Returns, she the bad girl and reincarnated love of Imhotep. I like watching movies, and can pretty much tell you the plot of several without really having to think about it. On the offside, If I watch a T.V. Show, I can remember most of it, especially snatches of the theme song. Currently I'm trying to get rid of a couple snatches of the first season Sailor Moon song "Fighting evil by moon light, winning love by day-light . . . She will never turn her back on her friends, she is always there to de-fend, never running from a real fight, she's the one called Sailor Moon . . ." I'm not successful at all. Any suggestions? Also random side note, but MuseCat's computer went down, and she lost the first two chapters of her story, so It'll be awhile. Now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Choices and Forced Decisions**

"See you tonight!" Sakura smiled at Naruto. "We'll be working on my guest room, if you need us." The ten bowls that constitued Naruto's pile offset the other four bowls (Sasuke had two) on the table. Teuchi refused to let them pay, even Naruto.

"Think of it as a welcome back gift." He waved off Naruto. "But don't expect it tomorrow!"

"I won't!" Now they were standing outside of it, and they were talking about plans for the night and pretty much the rest of the week.

"Alright . . . be careful, okay?"

"?"

"If you get buried in boxes, It might be weeks before you get out- ow!"

"My apartment is not that messy! That would be yours!"

" . . . Actually, I don't have alot of junk, I only had a bedroom, bath, living room and Kitchen, so it wasn't exactly crowded . . ." '

"T-tou-san said they were able to get your stuff in one trip." Hinata blinked as Naruto looked at her, and grinned. She almost fainted.

"Well, we'd better be going if we're going to get the bed at least cleared up." Sasuke gave a slight nod to Naruto, and followed Sakura.

" . . . Hey teme, don't try anything I wouldn't!" Sasuke almost tripped, and Sakura turned red, with embarassment and anger. Before either could lunge at Naruto to beat him to a pulp, he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran, dragging her along.

"Naruto, when I catch you tomorrow, you're so-! Ugh!" Sakura childishly stomped her foot.

" . . . Sakura . . ." Sasuke looked at her. "Does Hinata like Naruto?"

"Duh- Wait, are you just now noticing that?" Sakura stared at him. _And I used to think he was smart!_

" . . . I noticed she got quieter when ever she spoke to him, and generally turns red around him. So . . ."

"That's a yes . . . Are all guys pathetic like that?"

"Does Naruto like her back?" Sasuke glanced back. He ignored her jab at the masculine gender.

"Mmm, I think it's kinda more respect for who she is as a person . . . he can relate to her, just like how he relates to Lee, They're all people that struggled to get seen as a person." Sakura started walking. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." He kept quiet all the way to the apartment.

* * *

" . . . Well, I guess I didn't have to run that fast, you okay, Hinata?" Naruto checked on the girl who was now leaning heavily on him. Not that she had noticed that fact just yet. 

"Y-yes . . . " Hinata felt the blood rushing to her face as she realized she was leaning on Naruto, and could sort of hear his heart beat from where her head was resting on his chest. That and he was very warm. _Kami, I can hear Naruto's heartbeat!! He isn't shoving me away!! I'm going to pass out- No, I can't!! _

oblivious to Hinata's inner battle, Naruto absently glanced around then at her leg that had previously been broken. Guessing she was okay, he tapped her shoulder, earning a slight 'eeep!' as she jerked her head up and took two steps backs, turning red. "Come on, I actually do have to talk to Baa-chan."

"Okay . . . " Hinata recovered a little, and followed Naruto. A little farther on, and they ran into Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! How are you? How's your first day back teaching?"

" . . . depends . . . They all want to hear about how the Kyuubi was sealed into you, Naruto. And I have no idea what to tell them." Naruto felt his heart stop at that. "I told them I'd talk with the Hokage, then get back to them on whether or not I'm allowed to tell them." Iruka looked worriedly at Naruto, This was becoming to much for him, and Iruka worried he'd . . . disapear, there wasn't much holding Naruto now, he was emotionally and mentally fragile there was no telling what would break him.

Hinata bit her lip, looking at Naruto. He was trembling a little, and now that she was actually looking at him, it looked like he'd been dragged through hell, several times. It scared her how weak he looked right then.

Iruka sighed, the day had been going so well too, he'd gotten up, and to the academy, chatted with fellow teachers, who were glad to see him, and the the classroom . . .

_"Iruka-sensei!" He was swamped with hugs from some young girls, along with harmless, easy to spot pranks from the boys. Once order was restored, he preceeded like normal through history, but was stopped by a young Hyuuga girl, shyly raising her hand. _

_"Yes, Nadeshiko?" _

_"Sensei . . . could you tell us about Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi? Please?" Iruka froze at the chorus of support for the question. _

_"Well, you're asking a difficult question, That topic for a long time was an SS class law, so I'm not sure I can teach it." He could see some of the kids start to protest. "Now hold on, I'll talk to the Hokage, I'll see what she says, then I'll tell you the verdict."_

And now he was staring at Naruto, praying that Naruto could ake just a little more punishment and survive.

"As long as your teaching it Sensei, I'll be fine." It was a pathetic attempt at a smile, and Iruka knew it. He wasn't surprised when Naruto took off, and was mildly surprised when Hinata followed.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto . . . I can't protect you very well." Iruka blinked, then looked behind him. "Come out, Kakashi."

" . . . They want to know about Naruto, why?"

"With what happened, I'm not surprised . . . Where are you going?"

"To talk with Kurenai."

"Naruto needs you, you know."

" . . . I'm aware of that . . . That's why I'm going to talk with Kurenai."

"You can't run from responsibility, Kakashi, I've done what I can, you should start pulling your own weight."

"I gave him what he needed, I helped him with chakra control, and he was able to make the Rasen Shuriken from that, and use Kage bushin better."

"Bullshit, and you know it. You left him to his own devices, like too many others did. He respects you, but that doesn't hold for much." Kakashi disapeared, and Iruka sighed, before heading to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"This place is a ghost town." Kisame followed Deidara and Neela through the Uchiha compound. The slates on the roof were broken, the Koi ponds over grown, gardens were wild, and rodents and stray cats and dogs lurked around the place. They even passed a fountain, which no longer ran, with a bird's nest in it. Spiders and other bugs were prominent as well. 

"Definetly a fixer uper . . . ow." Deidara kicked a child's toy on accident. He looked at it, then away. The color of the toy had been orange, but he identified the smears on it as blood. _There was definetly no mercy shown. _There were faded bloodstains on the walls, some on the broken roof tiles, It had been pretty bloody.

"Here." The building they entered was a Dojo, Where they ignored more blood stains and Kisame picked up a cleverly hidden trap door. They slipped into the space, and walked down stairs, breaking spider webs and disturbing dust. Neela held up a lantern.

"Kuso . . . it's pretty stuffy down here . . ." The air was hard to breathe, like they were entering a place where the air had been sucked away before they got there. The hair on Deidara's neck was standing up. They entered a room, where the air seemed even thicker.

"That's it . . . " A closed casket rested on the table. It was red, the Uchiha crest on the top, engraved, but it was covered with scrolling black lines of a seal, which kept the casket from rotting and breaking, as well as whoever was in it. "Come on, let's get it out of here." Deidara took out a scroll and laid it down, open, on the ground. The two Akatsuki members gently placed the casket on the scroll and sealed it. Deidara rolled it up, and put it back. The trio headed upstairs, and all were relieved to get out of there. Kisame sealed it the door back inplace. It was only then he realized he was sweating, so was Deidara.

Deidara felt his hand stray to the scroll, wanting to fling it away. He may have been a bad guy, but there was something evil about taking the casket out of it's resting place

Kisame had never been driven by his conscience, ever, but he had a sinking feeling that whatever was is the casket was something meant to stay hidden from view . . . and that he should've stayed with Itachi. _If there is a higher power out there, I sure hope it forgives me for this. _

* * *

Sasuke froze in mid picking up a box of books. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, ripping out a chunk of it. 

"Sasuke, you okay?" Sakura looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just moved wrong." As quick as it had come, it was gone, and he was left with a dull ache of the memory. He pushed it out of his mind. "Where's this go?"

* * *

"Naruto-kun . . ." For some reason he had run to the Hokage faces on the montain, and was sitting on the Yondaime's. Hinata steeled herself, and approached him.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at his dad laying in the hospital bed. A nurse was fixing one of the wires that kept track of his heartbeat. He personally hated hospitals, and anything else dealing with them. He could hear his mom coming down the hall, and quietly slipped away and out of there, practically hitting Mach 1 as he ran. He didn't have any clue where he was running to, he was just running. Trying to forget the image of his father in the bed. 

"Ooooommmphhhh!" He slammed into someone, and both went down.

"Watch it- Shikamaru?" He blinked and focused on who he'd run into.

"Sorry Neji . . ." The Hyuuga started picking up scrolls, which he'd been carrying.

"What's wrong?"

" . . . There was a skirmish between Root and other Anbu . . . My dad . . . " Neji looked at him. "He's in a temporary coma . . . but I couldn't stay in that hospital for long." Neji just nodded and stood up. Shikamaru picked up a scroll to give him, and dimly noted the title. "Chakra transfusions . . . Why are you reading medical jutsu scrolls?" He noted the other scrolls in his friend's arms.

" . . ." Neji nodded to an area that was away from the crowd.

"Neji-"

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to say, alright?" Neji put the scrolls down and leaned on a tree.

" . . . Fine, why?"

"Naruto was talking to Hanabi at dinner last night, about the fox, since she asked. Did you know that using the Fox's chakra is killing Naruto, Shortening his lifespan?"

"No . . . but it makes sense, he wouldn't want to use it that much, then."

"I think not using it has a diferent reason, but here's the second thing, when the fox heals his body from major wounds, his lifespan also shortens then as well." Shikamaru leaned on another tree.

"So . . . How long does that give him? And why are you reading medical scrolls?"

" . . . It's more for piece of mind, Naruto's luck is going to eventually run out . . . Akatsuki will eventually capture him, and gain the Kyuubi, they could all go after him, he'd be outmatched . . . and there's no guarrantee we'd save him, or get there in time . . ."

"Neji, that won't happen, we can't let it. He'd die."

"The Kazekage was dead when we got there, Shikamaru. An elder Sand nin was able to bring him back with Naruto's help, and even though it cost her life, but he's here." Shikamaru went quiet. "I watched what she did with my Byakugan, I can recreate it-"

"No." Shikamaru crossed his arms. "That falls under the catergory of Forbidden Jutsu, Neji, I can't let you-"

"So you'd rather let Naruto die?" Neji stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to die for that clan of mine, If I could, I'd have done what Itachi did." Shikamaru just looked at him. "Naruto can change anyone, groups of people even, but for all of my so called genius, I can't do anything like he can. I'd prefer him to be alive, even over my own dad . . ."

"Neji . . . " Shikamaru went quiet, he couldn't really argue with that.

"I want to choose how I die, Shikamaru, I won't die because my clan needs a scape goat . . . I'll die because I chose to save someone . . . precious to me."

" . . . " Shikamaru, eyes hidden, bent to pick up a scroll.

"You promised not to tell . . . " Neji felt panic start to well up.

"I won't . . . but," Neji felt his relief fade a little. Shikamaru's gaze was unyielding and determined as he looked at Neji. "I'm going to help you. You'd better let me."

" . . . Of course . . ." Neji felt relieved.

"My house would be the best place, mom will be with Dad all week, and they rarely come to my room, any way." The two headed to Shikamaru's house.

* * *

Tobi stayed quiet around Konan and Pain, they were up to something really bad, and Tobi didn't know why, but he was scared. Most of the time, he stayed in the room he'd been given, waitng for whatever it was that was going to happen. He wondered what Deidara and Kisame were doing, and felt a small pain in his chest . . . and the fear increased.**

* * *

Well, This has been the . . . most difficult chapter to write, because I had Neji in it, and well, he's one of the people who I write a bit OOC. Okay, I'm going to admit I highly doubt Neji would do the whole chose to die for Naruto, but that's how the story played out. I have a coment on Tobi, but it'll wait for the chapter that stars him. (image in my mind: Chibi Tobi dancing and cheering that he gets to be a star) Any way, See you next chapter, and hope I get up before the end of the month. Oh, and here's a challenge: Someone write a Naruto Parody of the Phantom of the Opera. It could be a NarutoSakuraSasuke triangle (In which case, Carlotta ought to be Ino.) or any other pairing, but I'd like to read it. Whoever does it has to let me know via review or personal message.**

**Random note: Gai's birthday is January 1st. Haku's is on January 9th. **


	27. Support

**Well, here's chapter 27 . . . it's seven or eight pages long, one of my longest . . . wow . . . 27 chapters already. Anyway, I've got a question for everyone, Does anyone know of a story that has Naruto being attacked by a mob, loses his voice via his vocal chords being cut, Kyuubi is a nice vixen who helps him so he can at least write what he has to say, and Anko and Ibiki adopt him (but they aren't a couple) I think it's a Hinata/Naruto pairing, and the last chapter I read was Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto together at Naruto's house that he shares with Anko and Ibiki, and a cloud ninja is about to attack. Can anyone tell me what it is? Or who wrote it? I'd appreciate it very much. **

**And now:**

**Support**

"Kurenai . . . can we talk?" Kakashi absently leaned on the door frame. Kurenai blinked at him, then nodded.

"Sure thing Kakashi, Sai's in the back room taking care of Kohaku." She poured him some tea and sat across from him. "I'm going to guess this is about Naruto."

" . . . I need some help . . ."

* * *

"Naruto-kun . . ." For some reason he had run to the Hokage faces on the montain, and was sitting on the Yondaime's. Hinata steeled herself, and approached him. "Naruto-kun . . . what's wrong?" She knelt next to him. 

" . . ." Naruto glanced at her, then away, slightly.

"Naruto, are you scared of what they'll think of you?" Hinata tried to catch his eyes. "Naruto . . . please, I want to help you, tell me what's wrong, please."

"I don't . . . want to be known as just Uzumaki Naruto the kyuubi container . . . I don't want to be seen like that . . . I don't want . . . " _To be seen as the fox. _

"Naruto . . . it's okay, it'll be okay. You've got people who'll support you, no matter what." Hinata moved a little closer to him. "We want to protect you."

" . . ." Naruto didn't seem to hear her. Hinata saw his eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears.

"Naruto . . . it's okay to be scared . . . it's okay to be unsure . . . you just can't get swallowed by them." Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders like her mom used to do with her. "It's okay to cry once in awhile . . . bottling emotions like that . . . can hurt you, alot more than you'd think." Hinata felt Naruto relax alittle, before he twisted alittle in her arms, and hugged her back, burying his face into her neck. SHe leaned her head on his, absently rubbing his back. "We'll help you, just let us in okay? We won't betray you." Her neck was getting wet. "We owe you everything . . . "

"I don't want people hurt because of me . . ." Hinata blinked. It was barely a whisper and it was followed by a soft sob.

"Naruto . . . we want to protect you, we won't let you stand alone . . . okay?" Hinata closed her eyes. "Everything will be okay . . . it turned out alright for Gaara-sama, didn't it? He was worse off than you." _Please don't bring up the 'he died' part, that'll ruin the effect. _Hinata tried to pull back, to look at his eyes, but he just clung tighter to her. She doubted he was actually thinking about what he was doing. She gently wrapped her arms tighter.

_

* * *

Well what do ya know, Naruto found a girl._ Jiraiya leaned against the rail of the building's roof. _I'm a little relieved . . . very little. Hisashi might have a fit. Though this does give me an idea . . . _Jiraiya absently brought out a notebook. _I wonder if Naruto knows the meaning of 'easy win' when not referring to gambling against Tsunade. He keeps having to work for everything, and almost gets killed for it. He makes Hokage, I'm going to be impressed, wonder what disaster he'll have to fight_ _to get that title? _Jiraiya leaned back, and promptly fell over backwards. He'd missed the pole he meant to lean on.

* * *

"Well, I can already tell you that I'm going to side with Gai, Kakashi. Partially because you never had to really work to become as skilled as you are." Kurenai leaned back in her chair, slightly amused by the fact Kakashi still kept his mask on while drinking. 

"Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?"

"Kakashi, you asked for help, I'm giving it. Gai doesn't know your backstory, Asuma did, and, by the way, he told me. Which makes me think one of two things. one." Kurenai held up her finger, and stared at him. "You were trying to repay Obito by focusing on Sasuke, which I'm sure you told yourself, or two, You were so scared of Naruto that you avoided him, because He reminded you not only of the Yondaime, and yes, I knew he was Naruto's father, I helped Kushina-san around the house while she was pregnant, remember? but also of Obito, and you didn't know what to do about that, because as I remember you only called Obito your friend _after_ he died." Kurenai crossed her arms.

" . . . ouch . . ." Kakashi ducked his head alittle.

"Kakashi, you avoided Naruto as much as you could when he was a baby, because you were scared of letting the yondaime down, Did it ever occur to you that maybe not doing something was even worse?" Kakashi was avoiding her gaze. "Men." Kurenai got up to put away the tea things. "You never can admit that you're at fault, until you're in a cornor."

"Or married." Kakashi glanced at her. She gave a half smile at that. "Why's Sai staying here?"

"Cause I want to help him, and he's letting me. Which reminds me, I've got to make some Dango, Anko's stopping by later."

"You can cook?"

"Kakashi, I hate to break it to you, but most Kunochi's learn to make at least one dish from scratch. I chose Dango since I like the anko (sweet redbean paste) flavored ones. I think Anko's mom liked them too."

" . . . Kurenai, still doesn't help with the 'how do I apologise' question."

"Well, you could just say I'm sorry, or, teach him chidori so he can combine it with the rasegan."

"The last time he did that-"

"It became a forbidden jutsu, I know, I was told by Shikamaru . . ." Kurenai looked at him. "Which means either it was like that because it was his element, or the others will be even more dangerous."

"Neither very comforting."

"Yeah well . . . a couple forbidden jutsu's in his cornor won't be to bad."

"True . . . I'd better get home. I left Pakkun with the rest of the dogs, and Hime had puppies."

"He's going to have abandonment issues again, you know?"

(At that very moment)

"Kakashiiiiii . . ." Pakkun was clinging to a ceiling fixture, several puppies below him. "Help . . ."

The puppies thought this game was very fun. _Yay! Pakkun-oji, come on, find a new place to hide!_

* * *

"Oh . . ." Tsunade had a headache from the meetings, and ridiculous red tape. Thankfully the Daimyo had replacements for the council members already in mind, and the paperwork regarding that had been simple to do. Two clones out of the six she had working dispelled, increasing her head ache. 

"Try tea, I think it works better than sake." The Damiyo gave a small smile at the Hokage. He liked her attitude.

"No thank you . . . not right now . . . Iruka what are you doing here?"

"Well, the students want to learn more about the sealing of Kyuubi into Uzumaki Naruto." Shizune dropped the two files she was holding.

"What?"

"What should I tell them? Because if they don't hear it from me, they'll here it from someone not so kind to Naruto."

"I guess . . . You might as well teach it. Iruka, Have you told Naruto?"

"Yes . . . He's not to sure about either direction. But I think he'll survive."

"He doesn't have to be on the sidelines . . . the boy could teach it." The Daimyo glanced up from the list he had in hand.

"No. Naruto already feels vulnerable, standing up and telling others about himself will make him even more scared and flighty, like the walls are closing in." Tsunade sighed, and then tried reaching for the sake, which Shizune quickly removed. "I might as well repeal that stupid law . . . at least then people will just come out and say it, instead of ignoring him and throwing glares."

"That could cause attacks-" Tsundae glared at Iruka and Shizune (Shizune for the Sake being taken away) Both took a step back.

"I've been arguing with that kami-forsaken council for over five hours on the reasons why some had to be removed, I've already decided that instead of representatives from the clans, the clan heads themselves, and or their heirs have to be part of it, and have had to argue with them on that point, I'm getting tired, and it's only the second day back in Kohona, so both of you, just back off, and we'll deal with the stupid fox problem later." Iruka gave a quick bow and disapeared. He didn't want to stick around the hokage when she was in a mood. "That's not mentioning the fact Danzou got away."

"Shizune-kun, could you please go get some tea? Chamoile would be nice."

"Hai, Daimyo-dono." Shizune left.

"Now, Hokage-chan, try taking some deep breaths, and help me with the list."

* * *

Naruto finally pulled away from Hinata, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry." 

"It's okay, Naruto-kun . . . um," Hinata felt her face grow a little red. "I'm glad I . . . " _could hold you, I can't say that! glad I could-_ "could . . . um,"

"Help?" He gave a shy smile, it was really soft and gentle.

"Uh-huh." _I think . . . I'm finally able to see his real smile, not that fake grin of his. _"Um . . . you had to meet the Hokage?"

"Yeah . . . come on, we'd better go." He stood and helped her up. She accidentally slipped, falling into his chest. "WHoa, you okay?"

"Yes . . ." She blinked up at him. _His eyes are such a pretty blue, so sad and happy at the same time . . ._ Hinata absently steadied herself, and then moved so she could almost reach his lips with hers. Naruto's head dipped closer, closing the gap, and almost kissing her.

_NO!!_ Naruto pulled back, and glanced away. _I can't, I can't! Someone will hurt her! _The reason he'd given up on Sakura was the fact that Akatsuki could already use her to trap him since she was a friend, if the relationship went more than that, he didn't want to know how hurt she could get. _Part of the reason I wanted Sasuke back . . . _He couldn't get close to anyone without endangering them, and part of him, for some strange reason, kept panicking at the fact that even Hachibi, someone he'd never would of crossed paths with, knew exactly who to capture, and it was the same part that kept screaming at him to avoid them, cut off from everyone he cared about so they didn't get hurt. Naruto's urge to protect them occasionally followed the same line of thinking, and it left him so ripped up inside that he never knew _what _to do. "I'm sorry . . . but I'll only hurt you."

"No . . . you won't." Hinata more or less guessed what was bothering him, especially since his eyes reflected so much pain and heartache. "Naruto . . . you don't have to protect us all the time, we know the risks of being your friend, every single one of us does . . . and we still want to be there, we . . . need you to be happy . . . just like you want us to be happy . . . even if it isn't 'safe', we're shinobi, you know, danger and life and death risks come with the territory." Hinata hugged him again. "I don't care how much trouble I'd get into, I've loved you since you accidentally ran into me on the playground at the academy, I-" _Oh, hell, I didn't mean to say that. _"I've watched you since we were kids . . . but I . . . I didn't know how to act, how to talk to you, because you really were like a storm, and I wanted to be in the center of that, but I was too scared to dive in."

_I . . . don't get it . . . did she just say she loves me?_

_**Sounds like it Kit. **_

_You, stay out of this._

_**Kit, I'm going to say this once, and you better not repeat it, but you aren't going to find a mate like her, ever again. Hang the danger and go for it. Besides, it's fun to watch. **_

_I can never tell whether you're helping me or not. _

_**I'm a fox, kit. That's my job. **_Naruto closed his eyes. Honestly, he really didn't even know what to do at this point.

"Naruto . . . please . . . I want to be with you . . . I want to help you . . . I love you!" Hinata held on to him really tight. _Please, don't say no . . ._

"I . . . don't know . . . Hinata, I don't know what I can say . . ." _Might as well be honest_. "I can't say I love you, just yet . . . Because, During this past year, I though it would be safer if I didn't love, or get closer than friends w/ someone . . ." _I'm sorry . . . _"So . . . I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't know what I can do . . . and you're . . . well, despite the fact your father is letting me stay, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me and you together."

"He wouldn't have to know." Hinata, if she'd taken two seconds to think, would've realised she was being very possessive of Naruto, and no longer shy about it.

" . . . True . . ." Naruto closed his eyes. "But he'd have to know eventually."

"Then . . ."_ I'm backing him into a cornor, maybe I should stop pushing. _"Let's just start as really close friends, 'kay? I really would like to learn more about you."

"That works for me . . . come on, Obaa-chan will throw a fit if I'm not there soon." He gently pulled her hand to keep her close.

"How often do you come up here?"

"When I was little, quite alot. It was easier w/out Baa-chan's head though, cliff had these natural stairs I could use . . . that's how I was able to get here so I could paint the faces."

"Oh . . . it's pretty high up." _How could a little kid do that?_

"Yeah . . . but the view's the best from the Yondaime's head. So I didn't mind."

" . . . How long?"

"Have I been coming up here?" He glanced at her. "Since I was six or so." He gave her another smile, that wasn't forced, and she felt her heart melt alittle.

" . . ." She gave a slight blush. He was about to start down, but stopped and turned toward her.

"Hinata . . . Thank you." He gave her a tiny peck on her cheek.

"You're welcome." She turned redder.

"You're cute when you blush, you know?"

Unknown to them someone watched the two leave the Yondaime's head, conflicting feelings surfacing. Shino knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, all of team eight did. The only problem he had with the two reaching a compromise was that it was essentially Naruto trying to protect Hinata and himself. And honestly, Naruto was probably too fragile right now to handle the idea of being loved. Not that Shino was an expert, but Naruto was frigthened of being betrayed or let down by the people he loved, and of seeing them hurt. Shino idly picked up the spider that was crawiling on his sleeve. He'd been on the Sandaime's head when Naruto had arrived, and had watched the scene unfold. _Kami, don't let them get hurt, Naruto can't take much more. _He began to head home.

(Later in the office)

"Hey Baa-chan, Do you still want to see me?" Naruto entered the office. Hinata stood out side the door as he talked with the Damiyo and Tsunade.

"Hey, Hinata, what happened?" Iruka, who had stuck around, waiting for Naruto approached her. She glanced at him, then turned red and fainted. "!" He caught her. "Well, it must've be okay, then."

* * *

That night 

"Okay, in, find the ring, out, then get the hell out of here." Kisame glanced around. "Hokage is still in the tower?"

"Will be there for two more hours." Neela nodded, then glanced at the door. "Let's go."

Inside, they were able to get to the Hokage's library, and Neela located the scroll. That was easy. The hard part was getting back out, which Neela accomplished by just setting off the alarm.

"Onna!"

"Get out of here, I'll cover for you two." Deidara and Kisame easily got out, Neela made several handsigns rapidly, creating two clones of herself.

"What on earth is the girl gonna do?" Kisame and Deidara were halfway out of Kohona, hiding as Anbu rushed by to the Hokage's place.

" . . . Well . . . from her eyes, I'd say she's gonna die . . . I don't think she was planning on living, yeah." Deidara shrugged. "Then again, she has nothing to lose so she might just want to kill people before she does." A few moments later, they were out and clear of the village.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade arrived on scene. 

"From what we can figure, Danzou sent the girl to get something, but we have no clue what it is." Ibiki looked seriously ticked. "She commited suicide before we could grab her, and her two clones were fire clones, they burned a bunch of stuff in the library, but we've got the flames out."

" . . ." Tsunade just sighed. _First full day back . . . I almost want to go running in circles screaming at the top of my lungs. _"Alright, start looking through the library . . . Aburame-san," She turned to Shino's father, who'd just arrived. "I need you to secure the scrolls that have not been damaged, and out them in my room for now . . . " Several flying insects came from him. "Everyone else . . . try to find out how she got in. Shizune, go with Ibiki and start looking through all the files we pulled on possible root memebers and get her I.D'ed . . . I'm going to need a place to stay-"

"My door's always open-" Jiraiya was sent flying.

"That isn't occupied by a pervert."

"You can stay with my family, Tsunade-sama." Inochi (with Chouza just behind) stepped forward.

"Thank you, Inochi-san, Jiraiya, when did you show up?"

"In time to hear you ask for a place to stay- did you have to hit me that hard? my arm's already a mess."

"Tough, You have a bloody nose, by the way." Tsunade healed it.

"Thank you, now, can we talk for a bit? Got something I want to talk to you about."Jiraiya wiped the blood off his face.

"Bathroom's right there, clean yourself up, then we'll go get a drink."

_

* * *

Chakra Transfusions can be done mulitple ways, the most common is for the one giving the transfer to hold the hand of the one needing it, and supplying the victim with enough chakra to keep them alive. Chakra transfusions must be between the same alignments-_ Neji stopped reading to rub his eyes. He'd gotten a good idea on how to do basic transfers, it was a lot like giving blood. He wasn't sure which alignment he was, or which one Naruto was. But if Naruto was dead, would it really matter what chakra type was pushed into his body? "Shikamaru-" Neji glanced at Shikamaru, who was sitting against the foot of his bed, head back, eyes closed. Neji gave a small smirk as he hit the lazy genius with a pillow, making him open up an eye. 

"I wasn't sleeping Neji, I was thinking. Even if you did try to give all of your chakra, you'd have to have no reason to live, otherwise you'd hold back and just go into a coma. People pass out from Chakra exhaustion for a reason."

"Shikamaru, I know. Do you know what alignment Naruto is?" _If he says one more word about my dying, I'm going to hit him with 64 palms!_

"Wind, or air, whichever one you want to call it." Shikamaru opened both eyes. "It's how he was able to create that Shuriken rasengan." He rubbed his eyes.

"Wind . . . Second question, If Naruto's dead," He hated saying it like that, could tell Shikamaru didn't like it either, "Would it matter if I wasn't he same alignment?"

"Well . . . from what this book says-" Shikamaru pointed to the book on his lap. "If it's the wrong alignment for a transfer, say, a earth type gets a tranfusion from a fire type, they'll feel like their being burned, and it can become like a chakra poison. But Naruto has the Kyuubi, and I'm pretty sure that he might survive a fire type tranfusion . . . but that's about it . . ." Shikamaru stared into space, thinking. "I'm not sure about if he was . . . but I'd bet he'd recover faster if it was the same type." How Neji could say that calmly without getting an image of Naruto laying on the ground, unmoving, was beyond him. He didn't want to see Naruto die.

"So, the Uchiha-teme would be eligible as well then."

"Hmph!" Shikamaru looked angry for a moment, surprising Neji. "Him, he openly said to Naruto twice that he would kill him, and Naruto still trusts him."

" . . . You don't forgive easily, do you?"

"Not when it's someone who'd give everything they have, just to make people laugh at him so he can feel something." Shikamaru glanced back at the book he had. "We all owe Naruto our lives, and he deserves better than . . . " Neji glanced at the scroll he had, waiting for Shikamaru to finish. "I knew he was different, I knew he was being hurt, I might as well have stabbed him myself every time I told him to go away . . . but I didn't give it a passing thought. He was fun to play hooky with, fun to plan pranks . . . but that was where it ended. I didn't even think about how he felt, then. Now . . . I wish I'd been able to do more. Be there when he really needed it. He wouldn't be breaking so badly now, if I had just . . ."

"You can see it too, huh? That mask of his is in so many pieces . . . you can see straight through. and he's desperately trying to hold it on his own." Neji closed his eyes. "When he said that Kyuubi's healing him, and the use of Kyuubi's Chakra was killing him, It looked like he wanted to die. That obnoxious loudmouth that beat me in the semi-finals of Chunnin exams, was giving up." That scared him the most. Like everyone else that had been hit by Naruto's stubborn streak, He'd actually put his trust on Naruto. Because it seemed that no matter how many times Fate dealt Naruto a bad hand, Naruto always had a card up his sleeve to pull last minute. "I can't let that become a reality. He's made too many promises to back down now." Neji felt his fists clench. "I'm not giving up on him."

"Well, let's find out what alignment you are, before we keep going." Neji glanced at Shikamaru. Shikamaru held out a slip of paper. "Here, it's a chakra test. Just channel your chakra into it." Neji took it with a small nod. "I'm going to try it as well."

_Please, let me be the same alignment as Naruto. Kami, please . . . _Neji put his chakra into the slip of paper.

**

* * *

Wow, moment of being evil. I generally dislike cliff hangers, but I wanted to try one out, apologies for those who wanted to see what it was. The part with Neela wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but oh well. (I told you she wasn't going to be around for very long) Now that I think of it, the part between Naruto and Hinata could've been better, but I couldn't write it very well (romance scenes always fall through when I write them, Hence the break to Jiraiya and then to Shino. Next chapter will be a lot lighter, and we'll break away from the serious side of the story. (Unless I have another bout of senioritis/depression because I'm just now grasping that I'm going to moving into a school and not seeing my parents or friends for long periods of time.) If people have any ideas, I wouldn't mind reading them, and I might add them in. That said, keep in mind I'm trying to keep it at a T rating. **

**See you next time!**


	28. Choices Made

**Sorry! Here's the next chapter!**

**Choices Made**

"Wind . . . " Neji breathed a sigh of relief, staring at the alignment test. _Thank Kami for small miracles. _Shikamaru was staring at him, silent. "What?"

"Thinking. What my earlier point was, you need to give up all your chakra, and pretty much all the training we've _all_ gotten is how to hold back a little so we don't die from using it up . . . except for one of the rookie twelve."

"Lee." Neji put the slip of paper down. "The chakra gates." He glanced at his right arm, Lee had broken it once before, that had been after Naruto had left to train. He remembered thinking Lee would be stronger than him, because Lee couldn't rely on chakra, and the fact it could run out, it wasn't a handicap for him. Neji looked up at Shikamaru.

"Exactly." Shikamaru put his slip of paper down. Who knew that Shadow manipulation was related to water? "But I think we'd be better off asking Gai-san for help. Lee's more likely to talk to Naruto than Gai."

" . . ." Neji glanced away. "There's something else I'd have to do."

"Huh?"

"The Caged bird seal . . . I've got to get rid of it. Otherwise Hinata might react by trying to stop me."

" . . . Well, we'll cross that bridge in a moment. Right now, we've got to find where Hokage sama is." Shikamaru stood up.

"Huh?" It was Neji's turn to be confused.

"All jutsu research has to be approved by the Hokage. We're lucky that what we're working on is something she'll be interested in. Namely keeping Naruto alive."

"I suppose . . . But she'll have to talk to Hisashi-"

"And she might be able to convince him to release the seal, Neji." Shikamaru held out his hand to help Neji up. "Even if he doesn't, we can get her to approve me and Gai to work on the jutsu, because not many bother to question the paperwork, and I've noticed other jounin have outside help, so Hisashi wouldn't have to know, not untill it's too late to stop you." _It feels like I'm helping him kill himself . . . even if Naruto does die and he brings him back, it won't change the fact I'm . . . Lee and Tenten will never forgive me . . . _Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts by Neji grabbing his offered hand.

"It's my choice, Shikamaru, you don't have to feel guilty about it. The odds are generally on Naruto's side, so the odds of him actually getting captured and , are slim . . . Fate generally seems to side with him." Shikamaru noted the slight breathe after the 'and', Neji omitted the part on Naruto getting Killed. He helped Neji up.

"Maybe . . . but . . . Tenten and Lee will be . . ."

"Mad and hurt . . . I know . . . but they'll understand." Neji wondered if Shikamaru was aware of how his eyes looked. Generally, the 'lazy' genius kept his emotions behind a bored mask, now, his eyes were betraying everything, guilt for helping him, pain, knowing he was helping him on a jutsu that would ultimately kill him, and a lot more. "Everyone will understand, Shikamaru. They don't need a Hyuuga prodigy, they need a Hokage who'll keep them from despair, as long as he's alive." Neji rolled one shoulder, listening to it crack. "Damn . . . there's no such thing as forever, in life. I remember thinking that I'd never believe Naruto, that he would never understand me . . . but he understands me so well, better than I thought, being cursed to hold a demon, so everyone else could live out their normal lives."

" . . . Yet I've never seen him complain . . . though I've noticed he gets this far away look in his eyes . . ." Shikamaru crossed his arms, waiting for Neji to finish working the kinks out of his body from sitting in one position for too long. "You know, one day, I'd like to see him just drop the polite/I'm an idiot mask completely, see him really just give people a piece of his mind, see the damage he could do when he's mad and not controlling himself-"

"There would be very few people intact . . . and then they might be maimed." Neji smirked, secretly enjoying the image of certain Hyuuga Main house members minus various limbs. "But, we also might not be intact, on that note. Remember?"

" . . . Yeah . . ." Shikamaru could still hear the hachibi telling Naruto what they had done to him, without thinking of Naruto's fragile heart. "He still hung on, though, but that might've cracked him even more."

"Yeah . . . let's go."

* * *

"Repeat that, please." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, unsure of what to say.

"I said, Hinata confessed her love to Naruto." Jiraiya smiled at the decidely blank look Tsunade was giving him, she always had it when she was shocked. "Naruto was surprised, but I guess that's to be expected. I doubt he's heard the words 'I love you' before." He sipped his drink. "But Naruto asked if it could be a strong friendship, Hinata took it. Although, she apparently has loved him since the Academy . . . She told him that outright, and I think she might become a bit possesive over him."

"Which ought to be good for her." Tsunade gave a small smile.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, you in there?" Hinata stood right behind Naruto as he knocked on the door of Sakura's apartment.

"Yes?" Sakura opened the door. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to Sasuke, is what." Naruto looked a little annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Sakura let them in. "Sasuke!"

"Depends on your version of wrong."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke entered the living room.

"We have to take the Chunin exam in a week."

"What?" Sasuke blinked, he wasn't sure he heard Naruto right.

"On both our records we're still listed as genin, despite being closer to a jounin level." Naruto looked annoyed. "Why she can't just figure out a way to just do some sort of paperwork . . ."

"But you're just a two man team, Naruto, there would have to be either another person added or you have to ex-"

"Hanabi might be our teammate, if Hisashi lets her- though aparently Anko's been training her in the forest of death." Naruto sighed. He was feeling worn out. He'd been feeling that way alot. "But we might be a two man team."

"Why do I think that the two of you will be overkill?" Sakura pittied the genin they'd have to face.

"We wouldn't be able to use Kyuubi, the chidori, forbidden justsu or Rasegan." Hinata was quiet, watching Naruto. He looked like he was tired and just wanted to crash.

"Naruto, we should get back to the compound, they'll close the gates soon."

"Okay, Hinata. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, we have to find Kakashi-sensei and talk to him about the exam."

"Alright Naruto, see you tomorrow."

"Later dobe."

"Sasuke-teme." The door closed and Sakura hit Sasuke.

" . . ." He blinked at her. "What was that for?"

"You idiot! Stop calling him that!" Sakura was glaring at him, and he flinched back. She was scary when she was mad. "He's got enough trouble as it is, without you adding to it."

"Maybe . . . but I think right now, instead of treating him like fragile glass, we should treat him like a person. H's only scared of two things, us hating him, or ignoring him, Sakura." Sasuke lay down on the couch. "I'm going to treat him like a person, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change how I act around him. He needs something to be the same in his life."

" . . ." Sakura stared down at sasuke. Unfortunately, she only had one couch in the living area. _Should I?__** Shannaro!**_ She debated for another moment, then used her chakra enhanced strength to tip the couch over, dumping Sasuke out. "Well, you can be the same, I'm not." She hopped on the couch to lay down.

"Hn." _She dumped me off the couch! what the hell?! I thought she liked me! Why do I feel insulted? I didn't care about her before . . . _A mental image of Her crying and holding on to Naruto flashed in his mind. _Kuso . . . _

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura turned on her side to look at him on the ground, he was still laying on the floor. "Why did you say 'Kuso'?"

" . . ." _I spoke out loud?_ "No reason . . ." She didn't buy it. "I was thinking how much everyone's changed . . . but I still feel the same I did when I was here before . . ."

" . . . You did change, Sasuke. When you got that stupid curse seal, you changed. You scared me. I'd been so shallow before, I started to actually see Naruto was probably better boyfriend material. He only wanted to protect me, even if it was from you. He'd say what I wanted to hear, he'd do anything to make me feel better- even promise to bring you back, because I was such an idiot that I still only had eyes for you."

"Owch . . ." Sasuke had the faint feeling he'd been dismissed.

"Well, I didn't mean it to sound quite that harsh." Sakura gave an apologetic smile. "But, it's true. You left, Naruto diapeared to train, leaving me here alone. I didn't even see Kakashi-sensei while you guys were gone, you all left me."

" S-"

"Good night Sasuke." Sakura diaspeared to her room. _I can't decide whether or not to beat him to a pulp or hug him anymore. Every single time I get close to him, I keep seeing him trying to kill Naruto. How am I supposed to trust him? _

(Original ending point, but since I didn't update in awhile:)

The next Morning, Hinata woke up in time to have breakfast and glare at her sister as Hanabi showed Naruto her summoning, and basically flirted with him. _I ought to pound her into the ground._

"Nice, Hanabi. I'll see you later." Naruto moved away and saw Hinata. He gave a small smile at her. "Morning. I'm going to be with Sakura and Sasuke today, alright?"

"Are you sure-"

"It'll be fine. I can watch my own back." Naruto fixed her bangs. "Thanks." Then he was at the gate where Sakura and Sasuke were waiting. Sasuke looking everywhere but at Sakura.

_They must have had a fight._

Hisashi was torn between amusement and annoyance. Basically, It was fine that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, it was fine that he might return her feelings, the boy had a good legacy and he was a strong person, perfect for Hinata. The problem was his over-protective inner father was throwing a fit. Maybe he should talk to Inochi.

* * *

"Remember when we got nominated for chunin exams?" Team 7 was at the bridge, reminiscing.

"Yeah . . . seems like a long time ago. Now." Naruto stared at a cherry tree.

"I don't recal a a single time when Kakashi was ever on time." Sakura gave a small smile.

"Wave, he was always on time during that mission." Sasuke glanced up at the clear blue sky. "And, uh, training me . . ."

"Well, good to know he can be on time-" A brown/blue blur knocked straight into Naruto.

"Hide me!" It turned out to be Pakkun. "They've taken over everything, the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, even mmph!" Naruto gently held Pakkun's muzzle closed.

"Slow down, and what are you talking about?"

"Demons in pup bodies- I can't even sleep cause they pounce on me!"

"Pakkun, will you stop this, they're just puppies . . ." Kakashi arrived, "Ohayo, now Pakkun, let's go back home, they aren't that bad!"

"You're insane! They tried to kill me! Naruto, pal, can I stay with you till the demons are excorised from the house?" Naruto looked down at Pakkun, and raised one eyebrow.

"Pakkun, you're acting like this, because of some puppies?" Naruto's attempt to pull Pakun off of him failed.

"Puppies? What kind?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Demons!"

"They're mixes, I don't know what though, Hime had them while I was gone." Kakashi absently rubbed the back of his head. "Would you like to come see them?"

"h- Sure." Sasuke ducked behind Naruto as soon as he saw Sakura form a fist.

"Sounds good to me-"

"No!" Pakkun attempted Bambi eyes, begging Naruto. "They're evil . . ."

"What's evil?" Sai stopped wheeling himself along the road when he saw the group.

"Apparently, puppies are." Naruto gently grabbed Pakkun, with Kakashi's help, and got it so the dog was being held by him. "Ow."

"Puppies are evil . . . wouldn't that be the same as saying Orochimaru is good?" Sai was a bit grateful when they moved down to join him. Uphill was a killer.

"Depends on your view, there are some nins that think Orochimaru is next to Kami in greatness." Kakashi gave up on trying to get Pakkun. "Do you want to come to?"

"No . . . thank you, Kurenai-san needs me to watch Kohaku-kun, she and team eight are going out. And I . . . have some previous apointments." What Sai wanted to say was 'Yes, I would, but I would get in the way of your bonding time.' He had thought he belonged with Naruto and Sakura, but there was a sort of wall hat had always been there, stronger now that Sasuke was back. He'd just been a replacement, and while he'd wanted to be there and fill the hole -would it be a bad thing to admit that he wanted to kill Sasuke just so Naruto wouldn't have that hollow look in his eyes he sometimes got, or Sakura's smile wouldn't fade to the point of being merely polite? he didn't know- It had been a spot left for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. _I was never really needed. _Sad how he knew that.

"Okay then, if you're sure. We'll see you tommorrow then, no excuses Sai." Kakashi started walking with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

"Hey, Sai, if you're going to see Yamoto, could you tell him I'm back?" Naruto made eye contact with him. "And . . . I'm sorry, you . . . got hurt, cause of me-"

"No, I got hurt cause I was helping a friend, it was from my choices, not yours."

"Then I'll see you around, brother." The last part was soft, then Naruto had caught up to the other three.

"Yeah . . . Nii-san . . ."

"Hey, Sai, is something wrong?" Chouji had a bag of food in one hand.

"Nothing-"

"Then why are you crying?" Sai blinked, then brought his hand up to his face. It was wet.

"I . . . don't know . . . why am I?" Chouji watched him a moment, then held out some sushi.

"Here, let's eat."

* * *

"Aw, they're adorable." Sakura gently picked up the puppy that was licking her foot. Pakkun was on top of the refrigerator, and curled in a ball, tramuatised. "Yes you are, oh yes you are."

" . . ." Sasuke was petting one of the puppies, while the others had spilt up between Kakashi and Naruto. (Naruto cause he smelled like Pakkun.)

"What are they're names?"

"Haven't named them yet-"

"If he names them he'll keep them!!" Pakkun had a panic attack.

"Pakkun . . ." Naruto glanced up at him. "I think you should get your head checked . . . talk to Hana-san, or something."

"I'll take him later today, or tomorrow." Kakashi very gently removed a puppy from trying to bite his mask. "Though I probably should take them in for their shots, too."

"We can help." Sakura giggled as a puppy licked her foot. "Aw, so sweet . . . Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"Uh, I guess . . ." A puppy was tugging at his sleeve. "Are they going to be your summons too?"

"Eventually. But it'll be a couple years till they're fully trained."

"Sensei, what are the different colored collars for?" Sakura held one up. "One of the puppies had a hold of it."

"Untill I can think of a name, I was just gonna call them by color." Kakashi looked up at Sakura. "It also tell me which one is which, until they get older, wanna help me put them on?"

"Ah, sure thing."

"Hey, Sakura, can you summon?" Naruto glanced at her. "I haven't seen you do it in any of our fights."

"I can, but slugs move slowly in battle, and I don't have quite enough chakra to summon Tatsuya yet. Besides, I never actually intend to fight, I just help the injured." She rubbed a puppy's tummy, she had a red collar. "I'd prefer a simpler summon, actually."

"How about nin-dogs?" Kakashi put a blue collar on another puppy. "They can help fight, protect wounded, and only take a little chakra to summon."

" . . . Can you have two contracts?"

"Last time I checked yes, but it couldn't be something like the snake contract and the toad contract, those are pretty high up there." Kakashi's attempt to put a collar on another puppy failed as it wiggled out of his grip. It wound up being caught by Sasuke. "You can talk to Tsunade about it, if you want to."

"I'd love to, I like dogs, sensei." Sakura smiled at him. He returned it with an eye smile.

"As long as she doesn't sic them on me, I'll be fine." Naruto, his face getting licked by a goldenbrown puppy looked up at Sasuke, who gave a half nod, while holding a sleeping white puppy. A green collar hit his head. "Ow."

"If she says yes, come back here and I'll train you on how to command them." Kakashi put a purple collar on another puppy, who kept licking his hands.

"Sure thing sensei!"

_I can make it up to you Sakura, I'll be able to rectify some mistakes easier than others. _Kakashi watched his three former students, a warm spot in his chest healing up the hole left from the death of his last team. _Naruto, I'll help you, I'll do my best._

**Well, sorry for the not so quick update, my parents yanked Fanfic writing for a while. Anyway . . . I noticed that Sakura never summoned, and I thought dogs would be better for a medic, you know, search and rescue dogs? That would match up better than slugs. I mean, in the fight with the Sannin, Tatsuya didn't really do much, it was kinda Gamabunta vs. Manda all the way. **

**As for Neji and Shikamaru's alignments, well, that was after an argument with a friend. You see, We were talking about the western zodiac, and how I, as a Taurus, had the element of fire, and Libra's had the element of wind., and Naruto, born in the beginning of october would be a libra, there fore the wind element makes since- I don't know Neji's birthday, and my friend was arguing that I had to stick with the western zodiac to give elements . . . the argument ended with some hurt feelings, one of them because Neji's her favorite character and she's mad that I'm probably going to kill him in this story. (I haven't actually decided what's going to happen, but she's still mad at me.) Anyway, I thought I'd update before VFSNAKE found where I lived, so here we are, there's going to be a time skip in the next chapter, and the next chapter will have Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Danzou as well. And I shall move the plot forward once again!**

**See you next Chapter!**


	29. Moving On

**Moving On**

"Gaara!" Kankurro all but tackled his brother. Gaara smiled as he saw his brother and sister, as well as a group of Suna nins. "Damn it, I'm going to place tracking devices in all your clothes . . . or surgically implant one on you so we don't loose you again! Do you know how much of a pain it was to govern Suna while you were gone?!"

"Kankurro, show more respect!" Both Gaara and Kankurro rolled their eyes.

"Alright, who's up for chunin exams?" As Gaara setteled into a routine to discuss the chunin exams and selections, a part of him was still focused on the danger they represented. Especially to Naruto, if angry villagers began to spread lies.

"Tomorrow is gonna be interesting . . ." Sasuke leaned on the door frame to the kitchen, watching Sakura make dinner. And dimly wondering why she was wearing a nice red dress.

"Huh?" She glanced at him.

"Tomorrow, the chunin exams start." He took a seat at the table. "Where's Pakkun?"

"My room, sleeping. Apparently he feels safe there." After they'd finished the visit with Kakashi, Pakkun had latched onto Sakura. Begging to go with her. (He'd only caught the 'Train to summon dogs' part. He missed the 'might accept'.)

"How's summoning going?" She had accepted the contract, and had spent the week learning to summon.

"Good, I'll be working the forest of death, using the dogs to find the injured. I'm unoffically apointed to jounin for that." Sakura put ou his plate. "I'll see you later."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked as she headed to the door. Someone knocked.

"Lee and I are going on a date . . . I told you this morning." She kissed him good bye on the cheek and headed out the door. On Lee's arm.

Suddenly, his appetite was gone.

_Goddamnit!! I'm such a moron!_ Sasuke hid his face in his hands. _Kami, why didn't you kill me for being such a blind idiot . . . Okay, nevermind that part, . . . I wonder if someone can die from self loathing?_

_At least you've acknowledged you have a problem-_

_Stupid therapist, why they made a kid go to that shrink is beyond me._

* * *

Naruto studied his two teammates. Hanabi was fidgeting, glancing around, and Sasuke was glaring at the wall. "Oy, teme, the wall's not gonna catch fire that way. What's eating you?"

"Sakura, date, Lee."

" . . . And you just developed feelings for her?" Naruto looked around as more chunnin hopefuls entered. "Sasuke, I'm saying this once, but you need to get your emotions undercontrol a bit better. Don't think about it, until we're out of the exams. And don't do anything drastic."

"You're giving me advice on relationships and how to act?"

"I jus know what not to do." Naruto turned his back on Sasuke, and to Hanabi. "Ready to beat these losers to the ground, Hana-chan?"

"You bet." Her voice trembled a bit.

"Hey, you can do this. Just don't give up."

"Listen up, I am Special jonin Ebisu-" Ebisu ignored the muffled snort of laughter from Naruto. Considering he was following after Ibiki, he knew it was to be expected, but still . . .

Sakura watched the three head to the forest of death. Judging from the luaghter, the first part had gone okay. And Hanabi was looking up at Naruto with adoring eyes- wait a second, Hanabi had a crush on Naruto?

"Kuso, that's gonna be an interesting love triangle."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi looked up from his book, then at the three waiting for Anko to finish. Sasuke was glaring at a idiot dressed in green, not a lee/Gai clone, but pretty damn close enough. Naruto was boredly watching Anko, and Hanabi was staring up at Naruto. "Oh. That'll be interesting."

Hinata glared at her Sister from a good distance away. _Don't even think about it!_

"How are we going to make it through this?" Hanabi looked up at the two tall young men on her team.

" . . . Let's get moving, and stay together. Splitting up was a mistake, last time." Naruto glanced at Sasuke who just nodded.

"Which scroll do we need?"

"Earth." sasuke's eyes stayed at three Tomoe, he was studying the area. "Hanabi, use your eyes to look for one."

"Let's go." Naruto took the lead, being as he was the only one able to see the realworld and close up trees.

They didn't get very far before the attack came. Naruto dodged a kunai, flipping out of the way as Sasuke retailiated with a fireball. Naruto had a kunai in his hand, and blocked the sword that tried to slash him. Their opponents were Grass nins. Sasuke reached for his Shuriken, but had to dodge vines that tried to wrap around him. A wind jutsu ripped away the vines, and the two traded opponents. Hanabi glanced briefly between the two. Somehow, there was an entire conversation between the two that she kept missing.

"Hanabi!" She dodged an overlarge shuriken, the thing was as big as she was. Dodging a rain of Kunai, she tried to find where her attacker was, _He has to be . . . There! _A well thrown Kunai plunged right into the nin's stomach, making him collapse. She smelled burning flesh, and she heard an inhuman scream, turning, she saw Naruto pull away from his opponent, who was writhing on the ground. Sasuke stepped back from his as well, She could see one arm . . . the other had been burned away.

"Are they-"

"They'll live, if they get found. This place is called the forest of death for a reason." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who'd spoken. His friend's eyes were dull, and his voice was heavy.

" . . ." Not for the first time, did Sasuke wonder what had happened to Naruto during the year. Sure, he'd been looking for them, but what had he done while looking? Naruto straightened, blue eyes going back to determined. _Dobe . . . just drop the damn mask; we can see it's cracking. _"Let's move, what's their scroll?"

" . . . Earth." Hanabi took it from the one she'd hit. "Should we help them?"

"We can't. We've got to get moving." Sasuke could see others approaching. They took off. " . . ." _Naruto didn't argue. He normally hates leaving people hurt. _

"We're resting here." Hanabi all but collapsed to the ground, Naruto caught her. "You're endurance needs work." They'd been running a day and a half. It wasn't a straight line, as they had to dodge traps and others, and they'd had to double back plenty of times.

" . . ." Hanabi was asleep as soon as her head hit Naruto's Jacket, which he'd loaned her for a pillow.

"Not bad, for a gennin."

"We're still gennin, Teme." Naruto was sitting against a tree.

"You know what I meant, Dobe. Besides, we're both close to kage level at full power." Sasuke crossed his arms, leaning against a tree opposite from Naruto. " . . . Which reminds me- How many times did you kill while you were looking for us?"

"!" Naruto glanced up. Eyes both shocked and fearful. "Wha-"

"Your 'I'm an Idiot, pay attention to me' mask is fading. Shattering is a better word, actually." Sasuke studdied his friend. "Not to mention you've never been that good at hiding your emotions in your eyes. You look tired, like you . . ."

"Don't want to live?" Naruto's voice was soft, he was studying sasuke. "The entire village hated me . . . when they said I was to be executed, the people _cheered. _Kohonmaru and his friends were the only ones I saw cry for me . . . and the people that did save me wanted to use me. I spent a year with two dogs and toads as company, because I . . . wasn't even worth helping-"

"They wanted to help you though . . ."

"Some." The silence spread between them. Sasuke partially ignoring that the roles were now reversed, and he was the one trying to help someone who thought they didn't need it, or wouldn't trust it.

"Who did you kill?" Sasuke gave up on subtely.

"A bandit army . . . and some others . . . they would've wiped out the village I was staying in . . . I lost control of the fox."

"!" Sasuke hadn't heard any of that before . . . then again, he was still trying to understand Naruto being a jinchurriki to begin with.

"I don't think I really had contorl of him that entire year . . . Everyday I was struggling not to sink . . . He wanted out, and I just . . . well, I didn't have enough to keep him from swallowing me." Naruto glanced away.

" . . . How'd Akamaru get some of those scars?" Sasuke had heard Kiba yell at Naruto. Now, he had a very good idea what had happened.

" . . . He . . ."

Flashback

_Howlll!!_ _Akamaru lay flat against the ground, the pack leader he'd chosen to follow had wiped out most of the bandits, those he hadn't, he was dealing with right now. He knew something was wrong, even before Gamakichi and Pakkun started yelling at Naruto to wake up, blood was flying in the air- He had to stop this! Snarling he lunged and bit Naruto's arm, ignoring the deadly chakra. For a minute the two struggled, _

_Akamaru snapping Naruto's arm with his jaws, even as the chakra cut him. THen the red Chakra began to fade as Naruto stared into the dog's eyes. _

_"Akamaru . . . " The dog whined and passed out. It took a week for the dog to heal._

End Flashback

" . . ." Sasuke saw Naruto glance away. Whatever had happened, he obviously regretted it. "I'll take first shift." He ignored Naruto dropping the topic, but he was hunting down the information as soon as they were Chunin.

The next morning started with an attack, and Sasuke was in no mood to kid around. He was sore and stiff, and that was not to mention he wasn't a morning person. Naruto gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you're done creaming the poor saps, would you help with taking down the campsite?" Sasuke glared at him, then softened when he saw how wide-eyed Hanabi was. Glancing at the fire damage all around, and at three barely alive gennin, he winced. He had better control than that . . . "Nice, by the way. I think you just knocked out another team."

" . . . I want coffee." Naruto did a double take at the aparently still not completely awake Sasuke. Then tried not to laugh. "Shut it Dobe."

"Not a morning person, huh?" Naruto clapped him on the back. Sasuke glared at him.

" . . . and you are." _For some weird reason._ Sasuke ate an energy bar, and began to move.

It took another half a day to get to the tower. And they were the first ones there. Hanabi all but collapsed on the bed. While she hadn't been completely fighting (Naruto and Sasuke, though they didn't mean to, kinda pushed her out of the fighting. She was at a different skill level than them, a lower one.) Trying to keep up with the two when they were fighting was like trying to chase the wind. You just couldn't.

_Bet Sakura could've._

Shikamaru watched as the last six remaing teams entered the arena. He'd wound up judging the matches. He was relieved when he saw Naruto's team still there, and in one piece. "Alright, listen up. -mendokusu." He looked like he didn't want to be there. And he didn't. He and Neji were still trying to talk to Gai and he could see the idiot in the spandex talking to Kakashi. Him and his genius capabilities, he couldn't think of a way to keep Gai immobile for five minutes. He gave the standard speech on what was up next and watched as three teams dropped out. Naruto and Sasuke where standing on either side of hanabi, and he dimly noted that the three teams that dropped out were warily looking at the three.

(I'm goint to skip the beginning battles, so I can get to the more important parts. All you need to know, is Naruto and Sasuke creamed their opponents. Though that would be pretty obvious. If I ever get a chance, maybe I'll come back and fix it.)

Hanabi glanced at her name, then at her opponent. The guy was a twig, skinnier than any normal human being. And he was shiny, as in, I haven't-taken-a-bath-since-kami-knows-when-and-am-now-so-greasey-I-shine sort of shiny.

"Begin!" Hanabi went on guard and had to dodge left and right to avoid the blows. When she struck back, her blow slipped off him.

_What the hell?!_ Activating her eyes, she realized the guy had a chakra shield around his body. _Okay, focus . . . There's got to be a weak point._

"Scared little one? Is that why you use your eyes so quick?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Or do you use your eyes to fight for you? That's foolish. Because all one has to do-" Hanabi yelped as a rock hit right above her right eye. "Is blind you." Blood spilled into her eye.

"Hanabi, you can do it, don't listen to him!"

"Don't you dare back down brat, remember what I taught you!" Anko's voice made Hanabi straighten and then, much to everyone's srurpise, she closed her eyes.

_Don't have to see an opponent to hit, just trust my instincts._ Hanabi dodged several more blows, before she struck out at the guy again. This go round, she aimed for a joint. She heard a satisfying crunch as she crushed the elbow with chakra. She couldn't stop the smirk.

"Anko, I think you corrupted Hanabi." Kakashi's voice was dry.

"Shut up."

Hanabi Dodged again, but suddenly, the guy swung and hit her in the stomach. Unable to breathe, Hanabi couldn't get enough power in her next swing before the guy brought his hand down.

"YAHH!!" The guy was waving his arm, a very angry Seth had his fangs stuck in the guy's skin. Hanabi had summoned him without thinking. Actually she had summoned several baby snakes. Each one not to happy with the fact their newest mistress was hurt.

"Ssssstupid." Seth let go and then slithered over to his mistress. Who picked him up and kissed him on his head.

"Good boy."

"Wanna Kisssssss, wanna Kisssss!" Hanabi gave her attention to the snakes, ignoring her opponent being taken away on a strecher. Which succeded in creeping out pretty much everyone else.

"Okay . . . next." The board blinked a bit, then settled on two names.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**VS.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at their names, then at each other. Whoever was running the board hadn't paid attention to their earlier matches. Sakura ignored both of them and shifted her bag closer, it was trying to run off. It would be overkill no matter what they did.

"Well Teme, looks like we're up . . ."

" . . ." Sasuke just nodded, and the two hopped into the Ring.

"Begin. Try to keep the Stadium in one piece." Shikamaru wanted to kill the board operator.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, who dodged. It became a Taijutsu match. People were watching it closely.

"Oh, come on! They aren't even going all out!" Sakura muttered. Green Puppy poked his head out of the bag and yipped.

"Uh, Sakura, that's not going all out?" Ino stared at her friend. You could barely see the two, and every one had turned to Kakashi for a play by play.

"Kuso." Kiba lounged against Akamaru. "We might be here a while . . ."

"You have no idea- Oh good, Naruto actually hit Sasuke." Sasuke had hit the ground and gotten back up.

"Yosh!" Lee and Gai had started something about Flames of youth, again.

"Wake me up once they actually start going at it." Gaara watched as Tsunade pulled her hat over her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Jiraiya just shrugged, watching the fight.

"They aren't even trying to best each other-" Naruto was hit, but he got up even quicker than Sasuke.

"Their hostility levels have gone down quiet a bit. I imagine they're trying to think of a way to beat the system." Gaara absently leaned his head on his hand.

"Huh?" Temari and Kankurro glanced at him, but he'd returned to watching the fight.

"Hey, teme, wanna try a double knockout?" Sasuke flipped Naruto over him.

"Please, or we'll be here all day." The two seperated. Both doing handseals at a rapid pace.

"Tsunade, wake up." The explosion of power did a better job than Jiraiya of waking her.

"Well, bets on which will pass out from chakra exhaustion first." Tenten leaned against the wall.

"Sasuke."

" . . . I forgot." Tenten sighed. Though how she could forget Naruto was holding a very malevoent fox at bay was beyond her.

"Good thing they're going last, that Ring isn't going to be in one piece." Kiba stole chips from choji.

"Sakura, why do you have a puppy in your bag?" Sai stared at Green puppy, who was trying his best to escape.

"Puppy, Where?!" Pakkun, who'd been under the bench, shot out and was in Sai's lap before you could say 'Knife'. "Sakura, why?" Pakkun's eyes got big and wet. "Don't you love me?" Sakura and those around her could only sweatdrop. Gai and Lee were still in FLames of youth land.

BBOOOMM!!

'Yip!!' Green Puppy cowered in the bag.

"What was that?!" When the smoke cleared, the Ring was in shambles, and Naruto and Sasuke were both still standing. Both were looking at eacher other, then at the damage.

"Hey Teme, I think we over did it."

"What was your first guess Dobe?"

"Due to the destruction of the ring . . . we're just gonna call it a tie." The aplause was surprising, especially to the two people in the ring.

"Are they clapping cause we're awesome, or because this fight's over?" Naruto watched as Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"No idea, Dobe." The two got out of the ring.

"Well congratulations, you two are the last of the rookie nine to make chunin." Shikamaru held out two vests. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. Sasuke shrugged his on. Naruto slipped off his jacket and did the same.

"So . . ." Sakura sidled up to the two as they were exiting the area, everyone else had split off, and the two were heading over to the Ramen stand. (Sasuke didn't have a resturant he liked, so Ramen always won out) "Who planted the explosives?"

"Huh?" Both looked at her.

"Don't play games with me, those last two jutsu's weren't that powerful, you were waisting chakra on them." Sakura shifted her bag as green puppy stuck his head out and yipped agreement. Pakkun had disapeared with Kakashi, who was trying to make it up to the dog.

" . . . Why else do you think I let the Dobe hit me?" Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk.

"My idea." Naruto shot back. "Hey, Sakura, where's Sai?"

"He went to the hospital for another set of scans for his back, Tsunade is obsessing over trying to figure it out. I got thrown out of the project, because I was too close to Sai."

"Hey Naruto, how'd it go? Heard you left the arena a mess." Ayame smiled as she served them.

"Um, we didn't order . . ." Sakura stared at the ramen in front of her. there had to be all the toppings of ramen in one bowl.

"We call it the Uzumaki special, besides, you could use a good meal." Ayame smiled.

"Hey, where's Teuchi-ojii-san?"

"Well . . . seems the damiyo is looking for new council members and is picking from a wide variety of Kohona life now, including a few civilians . . ." Ayame leaned on the counter. "He's been asked to join the council." Naruto almost choked. Sasuke and Sakura checked on him as he regained his breath.

"Well that's good news for you, Naruto . . . you've got at least one vote secured in the council for you to be Hokage." Sakura couldn't finish her ramen, so she passed it to Naruto.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto looked like he'd been hit by a two by four.

The next Day

"Well brat, you didn't do half bad in the exams." Anko joined Hanabi on the bench that was their meeting point. "You were a little slow, and what's with that look on your face?"

"Sensei, is it possible . . . I know he's not interested, but I really like him, but I can't tell him that . . ."

"Hanabi, could you be specific?" Anko ate some dango.

"It's Naruto-nii-san . . . he's amazing . . . he . . . he's strong, and fast, and just amazing." Hanabi pulled her knees up to her chin. "But he's always so sad . . . or with Hinata-nee-sama."

"Well . . . you could have picked a better one to have a crush on. Guy's slightly perverted-"

"I thought you said guys only had one thing on their mind." Anko promptly facepalmed. She was not cut out for actual psychology talks, though she knew enough to behave in a way that would creep out everyone.

"I did . . . but I don't think Naruto's looking for anyone right now . . . he was almost executed and denounced as a monster by the entire council. Then shoved out into the world on his own . . . let a little time pass before you confess anything to him." Anko was surprised at the words coming from her own mouth. "He's still trying to find where he stands in the world, hanabi. Once he's sure of himself again, then you can declare your love, okay?" Hanabi blinked a moment, then nodded. "Good, now I'm going to teach you a new fighting style, you better keep up!"

"Hai, Anko-sensei!" Anko smiled as thy got up. Being the squirt's teacher wasn't half bad.

_I get a day with Naruto-kun!_ Hinata happily walked next to him. A part of her itched to take his hand, but she quashed it seeing the glares Naruto still recieved. Some people did not let grudges die very easily.

"Hey, Naruto!" Chouji managed to catch up to the two. "It's hard to find you when you're not wearing orange."

"What's up Chouji?" Naruto let the orange part slide.

"Tonight, Mom wants to have a feast know that everyone is Chunin from the Rookie nine, It starts at five."

" . . . And I'm invited?" Naruto was starting to wonder when his world got so strange.

"Yeah, it's also a kinda thank you feast for bringing everyone back." Chouji Watched Naruto;s eyes flicker, as if he suddenly didn't trust him. _Naruto? What happened?_ Chouji wasn't big on studying people's motives or even remotely philosphical, but Naruto was becoming a puzzle. Even with the knowledge of Kyuubi, there were even more questions that surronded the blonde, but Chouji never bothered pressing. "It'll be fun."

"I'll be there, anything with free food sounds good to me." Naruto didn't even bother with the mask-grin, instead he gave a small smile, which Chouji returned. After Chouji left to go find Sakura and Sasuke, who where food shopping, Naruto realised Hinata was looking at him. "What?"

"You . . ." Hinata just smiled and shook her head. _If Naruto doesn't realize that his mask is slipping, I don't want to tell him. How do you tell a friend they've changed, anyway?_

" . . ." Naruto turned his attention back to the road. He was having a hard time shaking the feeling something was wrong.

"What do you want to eat, Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked as he caught himself staring at Sakura's figure as she bent over the fruit cart, picking fruit.

" . . . I don't like sweet food . . . so, pretty much anyhting's good." _I'm hanging around Kakashi and Naruto too much, they're rubbing off on me._ Sakura nodded and returned to picking whatever it was. "Uh, Sakura . . ." Sasuke cut himself off as she straightened to look at him. "Nevermind." He wathed her shrug it off and move onto another cart. He glanced in a window, and found his reflection staring back at him, his hair was longer, And he'd been able to get a new forehead protector that he just wrapped on his arm. He had a black long sleeve shirt on and a the chunnin vest over it. His pants were black, and he'd gone for black ninja sandals. _I still dress like I'm going to a funeral . . . Maybe I should go back to blue._ Sakura was wearing her new normal outfit- which wasn't helping Sasuke to stop staring. He glanced back at his reflection, and stiifened for a minute when he saw his father staring back at him. The same scowl on his face when he thought his sons weren't working hard enough.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Time started moving forward again as Sasuke snapped out of his daze. The reflection had gone back to being his own.

"Sakura . . . can we go visit the Uchiha estate?" Sasuke drew his gaze away from his reflection. "Please?"

"Okay." Sakura fell into step next to him as he led the way.

Even in Daylight, the Uchiha manor looked grim. Sakura moved to be closer to Sasuke as they entered.

"Susuke-" a creaking sound caught both's attention. Sasuke frowned as he saw a door opened in one of the far dojo's. "Sasuke. I don't think being here is a good idea."

"Someone's been here recently." Sasuke moved forward to the open door, the feeling of Dread slowly returning. Sakura left her shopping next to the gate and followed, drawing a kunai as they went. Leaves had blown into the room, and Sasuke slowly scanned the room.

"Sasuke, I've got a bad feeling about this . . ."

"Me too . . ." He spotted several boards raised and went over. "It's a trapdoor."

"Don't-" He opened it. "Nevermind." Sakura crouched next to him. "Where does it lead?"

"I don't know . . . but we're going to find out." He formed a lightball in one hand.

"'We'?"

"Yeah . . ." He held out his hand, releaved that there were stairs. He held out his other hand to Sakura. "Come on."

She stared at his offered hand a moment, then nodded. SHe gripped his hand, holding her kunai in the other. "If we get killed, I'm going to make the afterlife hell for you."

"Understood." the two moved into the tunnel. Sakura unconciously tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand as they moved forward. He wisely choose not to comment. In a few moments, they entered a room. Seals Decorated the floor and a table, where something must have occupied.

"Sasuke, the pictures . . ." There were murals decorating the walls, mostly of battles, but one struck them instantly. It covered the entire right wall, and a blazing red fox crouched, filling most of the wall, nine tails whipping around. Right infront, on a hill close to the ninetails left cheek, was a man, Dark haired and with blazing red eyes. Sasuke gripped Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer to himself.

"It appears that the Uchiha and Kyuubi are tightly linked." Both jerked, turning to see Kakashi. "Sorry, I thought I'd better follow you, seeing as Sasuke's still on probation-"

"Don't scare us like that." Sakura shuddered. "Sasuke?" He'd gone back to staring at the picture.

" . . . Madara . . ."

"Who?"

"I . . . Once I was able to enter Naruto's mind . . . I met the Kyuubi, and he said that my eyes were like that of Uchiha Madara."

"You were able to do what?"

"Think Kyuubi knows of this?"

"We could try askin him . . . " For a breif instant his eyes felt sore. "Let's get out of here." The three headed out into the sun light."

"Why'd you want to come here Sasuke?"

"I was thinking of cleaning the place up . . . and move back in." Sasuke saw both their looks. "I want to restart the clan, I need to get it fixed up, I was thinking of asking Naruto to join me, once everything settles down."

"That's generous of you." Kakashi was about to take out hs book.

"I was also thinking of having you both live here as well."

"Huh?" Sakura stared at him.

"Kakashi-sensei has a sharigan eye, which makes him unofficialy part of the clan. There's enough room here for all the dogs, and I . . . I've had enough of being alone. Plus I'm going to need help fixing the place up." Sasuke wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"I'll think about it . . . though three bachelors and a bachelorette would be interesting."

"I'll sic the dogs on anyone who tries to peak on me." Sakura picked up her bags. "Especially you, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto hesitated just outside of the Akamichi's home. Hinata blinked at him.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"I . . . nothing." He took a deep breath and kept moving forward.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Dinner's this way." Ino was the unofficial greeter. "How are you doing?"

"Fine . . ." The blonde's attention made him nervous, and the sight of everyone and their parent's didn't help.

"Oy, Dobe, hurry up, you're late." Sasuke barely flinched as Sakura stomped on his foot.

"Shut up Teme, The Hyuuga estates pretty far away!" Naruto felt his lips twitch, at least here was something normal.

"Let the feast begin!" Naruto Sat next to Sasuke, relieved when he saw the uchiha looking just as uncomfortable as him.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Narto offered to Sasuke as conversations started.

"Sakura made me come, even threatened to sic the dogs on me if I didn't come." Sasuke sighed. _I wish she stayed with slugs._ "Ow." Sakura had hit him, then she hit Naruto for laughing. Hinata timidly opened a conversation with Mrs. Akimichi, who was loading up Hinata's plate under the grounds of her needing to eat more. Chouji could only look apologetic at Hinata as he tried to listen to Shino and Chouza at the same time. It was very orderly chaos.

As the night progressed, Sai noticed that there was only one voice doing the flames of youth speech. Glancing up from his sketch of Ino and Sakura laughing, he saw Gai deep in conversation with Shikamaru and Neji, Gai for once being very serious.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as SHe sat net to Yamoto's bed, his case File in hand. even after examining Sai, she had no clue how he was frozen and still alive. Tapping her nails on the chair's arm, she studdied the comatose man before her. "Frozen, but still partially functioning . . . Just like Artemis of Olympia." Tsunade frowned, thinking about the young woman. There had been an omission in her words, and that of the scarfaced man, Aries about her connection to the Uchiha, but that was beside the point. "Artemis had part of her eye frozen . . . it didn't hinder her from using the Sharigan . . ." Tsunade felt like there was a blatant blank right infront of her. If only should think of what it was. "Rejects healing or warming . . . Her eye bleeds blood . . ."

* * *

Artemis sneezed twice, glancing around.

"Someone must be talking about you." Towa glanced up from her work on Aries arm. He'd skinned it on a rock.

"Shut up." Towa blinked in shock at the fairly icy response.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling. Something bad's about to happen." She'd woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and she'd been having night mares ever since.

"Artemis, may I have a word?" Sora's voice called.

"Coming." Artemis entered Sora's room, and sighed. Pictures of Kushina, Minato and Naruto had come out of the trunk, along with countless letters. "Sora-san, you said you were okay with being away from your family."

"That was before I realized I could still do something about it." Sora retorted. "Besides, I want this trunk taken to Naruto, he deserves it more than I."

" . . . that concerns me how?"

"I'm old and wise enough to tell when there's a storm coming. And the storm that's headed for Kohona will shake everything they hold dear to the roots. That cousin of yours will need back up-"

"Just because you feel loyalty to family you've met, doesn't mean I have-"

"Your father died in grief cause he ran away from his clan! You have the responsibilty of making amends."

"He willingly changed his name. Just because my mother insisted . . . Damn it, Sora, I can't leave Diana! And I refuse to take her anyplace they might make her a tool."

"We can watch her, Artemis . . . You know I'm right. You can come back too. Besides, you're eye's damage isn't healthy . . . "

" . . ." Artemis sighed. "If she's hurt in anyway . . . Hell will be a playpark compared to what I'll do to you."

"I knew you' see it my way."

* * *

Itachi coughed as he tried to get comfortable. Memories flashing through his mind, barely understandable. People. places. Nothing made sense.

Kisame glanced at his partner, worried. There had been a slight infection that had wound up being over looked, and it left Itachi in a fever and hallucenating. If they didn't need the medics, heads would have been rolling.

"Not better?" Deidara peaked in.

"Worse . . . I find it intersting to know that the infection was found the day after we retrieved that coffin, though." Kisame leaned back in his chair. Deidara nodded, watching Itachi thrash. "Any news?"

"No . . . I know we're supposed to take control of the wars, but the way things are going . . . I get the feeling we're all expendable." Deidara cradled his crushed arm. "Ever think you joined the wrong side?"

" . . . With Mist still in a civil war, and having two Mizukage's, no, but I can't say that I don't miss how life was." Kisame sighed.

"Sasuke . . ." Itachi's voice made them jerk. "Sasuke . . . forgive . . . me . . . Don't . . . " His voice faded.

"I'm going to . . . un . . ." Deidara slipped away. He may not have like Itachi, but there was something a little disturbing with seeing the Mangekyo weilder sick.

Kisame let a small cornor of his mouth twitch, remembering when he was told a fourteen year old was going to be his partner. He hadn't been happy. But Itachi had won his respect.

* * *

"Hello, Orochimaru." Danzou Kept his new eye hiden. "You look well."

"Better than you." Orochimaru didn't bother trying to hide his disgust. "Any more double agents you want to send my way?"

"I have a deal for you." Danzou sat in the offered chair. "Kohona has very quickly begun to decay. The hokage views the monster brat as a loyal nin . . . which I doubt. I have been labeled as an SS class nin, and I wish for you to help me clean Kohona out of the fools that run it."

"And in return?" Danzou merely pulled out a sealed Jar.

"An eye of an Uchiha . . . no one bothered to check how many eyes they had when they were destroyed." Danzou studied Orochimaru's face for a moment, as Orochimaru did likewise.

"Accepted." Kabuto took the jar. "But if you are lying to me, you will not enjoy the consequences."

"I have no reason to lie to you." The alliance would be unesy at best, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

And Somewhere near the border of Rain, Hidan opened is eyes to meet those of Zetsui and Pain's second in command, Konan.

" zzz . . ." Hidan glared at Zetsui, trying to talk.

"It will take some time for you to adjust to your new body, do not over strain yourself."

" . . ." It took more energy to nod than he expected.

"Good. Take him to the others."

**Well, I'm sorry for how long it took to update, but I hope you're happy with how long it is! There were several points where I feel it could have been better, but I did my best. Also, for people who insist on shoving cannon into my face, I know there are points where I deviate!! It's FanFiction! I'm entitlted to deviate from cannon, but if it makes you feel better, start considering this story as AU! So knock it off!!**

**Anyway, this chapter is Dedicated to VF SNAKE who is my most faithful reviewer. Also, anyone with ideas, please review; I'm starting to have trouble with the plot. ShivaVixen out.**


	30. Will of Fire

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I just own the first volume and a couple of DVDs. **

**Will of Fire**

"Uzumaki, what are your plans for today?"

"Not much, Ibiki wants to start up training me again. Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to me before that." Naruto ate breakfast fairly silently.

"When are you scheduled to take the Jounin exams?"

"That's what I'm going to talk to Ibiki about." Naruto put down his chopsticks.

"Excuse me, but Hatake-san has arrived."

"We'll see you at dinner?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-san." Hinata watched as Naruto left, eyes dulling a bit as he passed by one of the main house.

"Hinata, what do you plan on doing?"

"Just some Shopping and talking to Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru stayed hidden until Gai dismissed Lee. Neji quietly shook his head as his insane teammate ran off.

"You can come out now." Gai turned his attention to the two young men. "Neji, Are you sure you want to do this?" Gai had his misgivings, but both of them had argued him into a corner, and then Tsunade had signed off on the project. He had a sneaking suspicion that they had given the paper to her when she was drunk.

"Yes. I'm not going to change my mind either." Neji kept a scowl on his face. "So you and Shikamaru can stop trying to change my mind."

"As long as you are sure, Neji. There's nothing I can do to stop you."

"You can stop hiding and come out from behind that tree." Neji turned to look at a small path. "Sai." Sai wheeled himself out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding out what you are all up to." Sai shifted. "If it's something to help Naruto, I want in."

"Why?"

"I owe him my second chance at family, and I should repay him somehow." Sai once again shifted in his wheel chair. "I can also help with any research."

" . . ." The three looked at each other.

"Alright. You're in." Neji held out his hand and Sai shook it.

"If anyone asks, I could say that Gai was helping me regain full movement." Sai offered.

"I got some information from Gaara as well, from Chiyo's research. Sai and I will go through it." Shikamaru nodded. The four split up, Neji and Gai to train, Sai and Shikamaru to go through all the information at their disposal.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she trudged through the streets. Everything felt so . . . strange. Like there was something she was supposed to do, other than strangling her sister, that she hadn't been able to do . . . something that would bring her close to Naruto . . . She sighed again, then blinked as she heard a crashing sound in an alley.

"Owww . . ." Hinata moved to see who it was, then blinked in surprise.

"Trixie-chan?" The golden one tailed fox glanced up. "What's wrong . . . are you hurt?"

"N-no . . . Not really . . . I'm trying to past my test . . ." Trixie seemed to shrink a bit. "But I can't do this! I can't pretend to be anybody . . ."

"What are you talking about Trixie-chan?"

"I have to pass as human for a year in order to continue my training. But I can't hold my shape for very long, and well . . ." Trixie glanced down. "I kind of like someone . . . but every time I get close, my form drops!"

" . . . Do you want to stay with me for a bit? We could figure something out." Trixie nodded, and turned into a girl just a little younger than Hinata. She shyly followed Hinata and blinked as they stepped out into the sunlight. She very quickly grabbed Hinata's hand. "Don't give up, Trixie. You'll be fine."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto walked right beside Kakashi.

"Yes, I have something I need to show you." The two met Sasuke and Sakura on the outside of the Uchiha estate.

"What's up?" They moved into a living room.

"Naruto . . . do you remember when I met the kyuubi?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah . . ."

"He mentioned knowing Uchiha Madara . . . anyway you can talk to him about it?"

"Eh . . ." Naruto paused, Kyuubi hadn't said much recently, the fox was probably asleep. "He's not exactly talkative."

"That's alright, we'll talk to him."

"What?" Naruto tilted his head.

"We think we have a way for me and Kakashi to go into the seal, Sakura would be watching." Sasuke explained.

" . . . Might as well try." Naruto wasn't so sure about this idea, but Kyuubi wasn't going to open up to him, much.

Whatever Kakashi was expecting, a dark hallway with pipes wasn't anywhere on the list.

"You okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was there, looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?"

"C'mon." Naruto started to lead the way. Very soon, they were in a large room with two large cell doors. "Hey, Fur ball, you awake!?" Kakashi stared at Naruto like he had grown a second head. Insulting the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't high on his list of things to do.

"**Go away, Human, I have no interest in talking to you.**"

"Tough, you're the one stuck in my body!" Naruto retorted. "I've got some questions that currently only you have answers to."

"**Oh? You can't go to- What are they doing here?!**" Two red eyes had appeared, and Kakashi felt very glad that there were bars between them and the Kyuubi. "**What is this?!**"

"What do you think?" Both Sasuke and Kakashi jerked back as Kyuubi rammed into the bars, roaring. Only Naruto stayed unmoving.

_Big . . . Very big . . ._ Sasuke was starting to wonder why he was terrified now. _Maybe the fact that Naruto admitted the seal wasn't that strong?_

"Not going to work, Fox, knock it off." Kakashi blinked as the fox started to laugh. The fox settled down, face close to the bars.

"**You amuse me Kit. Maybe when I'm free I'll keep you locked in a box to play with.**"

"Not going to happen, and you know why."

"**Very well . . . Why don't you call the girl in and we'll have a nice little chat?**"

"What are you- Sakura?" All three turned to see Sakura, a little wide eyed, standing behind them. "What the- Fox?!" Naruto turned his attention back to the Kyuubi.

"**Did you think there would be no repercussions to using my chakra for that shield, kit? All three of you used it, I decided to give you a little gift.**"

"And that would be?" Sakura slipped next to Sasuke, grabbing his hand.

"**A chakra link. Or mind link, whichever you prefer. You focus hard enough, you'd be able to communicate. It'll be especially active when you use my Chakra, kit.**" Kyuubi chuckled. "**You really should be thanking me**."

"Who is Uchiha Madarra?" Kakashi interrupted, tired of being off track.

"You said my eyes were like his." Sasuke reminded the Kyuubi.

"**Many clans with bloodlines have the ability to control the biju, depending on the strength and purity of their line I suppose. Madarra was able to control me**." Kyuubi smirked. "**Imagine my surprise when a foolish whelp like you had the power to suppress me, you even helped strengthen the seal with that act."**

"Why did you attack Kohona, then?" Sakura spoke up. "With all the Uchiha, there could have been one to control you."

"**I attacked because I was ordered to do it."** Kyuubi stretched a bit.

"By who?"

"**Who are we talking about?"**

"But, he has to be dead by now."

"**There are many ways of prolonging one's life and health. I imagine he's used a few**." Kyuubi dismissed the thought.

"Why did he attack Kohona, if he's Uchiha . . ."

"**He and the first Hokage had a bit of an argument**." Kyuubi yawned. "**I don't know what about, it was enough for them to create that valley with the two statues. Also it was more than enough for him to wish Kohona destroyed. I imagine he was upset when the fourth sealed me away**." Kyuubi flicked his tail. "**If that is all, I want to return to my nap."**

"Other than your connection to Madarra, is there any other connection to the Uchiha?" Sakura spoke up.

"**Smart girl, even if you are a bit vain . . . I suppose you could say that kitsune chakra helped make their eyes . . . why else would they glow red."** The fox then turned their back on them.

"C'mon, that's all we're going to get for now." Naruto and his team returned to the real world. Very quickly they all slumped slightly, exhausted.

"That, was one of the more terrifying things we have ever done." Sakura spoke up.

"Worse than Wave?"

"He can't get out, Sakura. You weren't in danger." Naruto reminded her.

"He slammed himself against the cage, Naruto, I know I heard those doors rattle."

"Sasuke could have helped me hold him back." Naruto retorted. "Besides, I'd have made sure he wouldn't hurt you guys, or don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust Kyuubi." Sakura shuddered. "No wonder you don't freeze up when someone sends killing intent, if you have to live with that."

"Right . . . Crap I'm going to be late meeting with Ibiki."

"I'll go with you." Kakashi got up.

"Wait, Naruto." Sasuke got up before they had made it to the door. "When we both make it to Jounin, how would you feel about moving in with me? Sakura and Kakashi-sensei might join us."

" . . . Sounds good to me, Teme, if we can get this place cleaned up first." Naruto watched as Sasuke smiled. "I can help with landscaping." He returned the smile, noticing that Sakura and Kakashi were also smiling.

For the first time since returning to Kohona, Most of the weight he'd been carrying disappeared. While Hinata's declaration had helped a little, it wasn't quite what his heart wanted.

He had wanted the respect and love from his own team, which was the closest one like him could get to family.

Now he couldn't quite believe it was happening. He had a real home to look forward to.

* * *

Ibiki frowned at the clock, before glancing at the door that just opened with a bang. Naruto, with Kakashi poking his head in with a quick apology, entered.

"What is it with you and Anko opening that door with a bang?" They were the only two that dared to do that. Not that Ibiki minded, it was kind of pleasant having two people that didn't treat him like some sadistic torturer that would torture anyone who got on his bad side. Didn't mean he was going to tolerate it well.

"It's fun." Naruto gave a grin. By now Ibiki had learned that there were several deviations of Naruto's grin. There was the shit-eating-I-have-pranked-you-you-sorry-sucker, grin. There was the fake grin, which was a little bit bigger than the former grin. Which seemed to be disappearing quickly, from what he understood. There was the I've-figured-your-game grin, which he used when he was just about to pound you to the ground. And then there was the polite-your-my-boss-let's-get-down-to-buisness-by-the-way-you-can't-kill-me grin that he was giving right then. Then there were the deviations on the deviations that tended to be a bit ambiguous and depended on how well you felt you knew Naruto. Ibiki liked to think he knew Naruto better than anyone, having seen the young man broken and having helped him get pulled back together, but he was well aware that often times, Naruto only showed what he wanted you to see.

"Fun or not, it distracts others on the floor." Ibiki watched as Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Jounin exams are in two months, general way is you have to beat your teachers." Naruto blinked, "Since there are about a dozen people that taught you, you just have to square off against Jiraiya and me."

"Not Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto frowned.

"No. From the reports turned in, he barely taught you guys anything useful, unless the Uchiha learning the chidori counts." Ibiki watched as Naruto's face went a bit stony. "Face it, he played favorites when you were twelve."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, now, does it." It wasn't a question.

"No, but you don't have to treat him like you like him-" Ibiki cut off when he saw Naruto's look.

"He feels guilty enough as it is, I'm not going to keep rubbing his nose in it."

" . . . You're still such a kid." Ibiki muttered.

"No, I just chose to be myself, not a monster living on hate."

"Humph. We have a mission at the end of this month, and your gear better be in good shape." Ibiki scowled at a pile of paperwork. "Briefing will be closer to when we leave."

"Anything else?"

"A few more things." He met Naruto square in the eye. "Are you aware of your influence on the younger generation of pranksters?"

* * *

In a hidden sound base, many of the nins that served Danzou found themselves overpowered. In an impressive looking bedroom, Danzou felt a pinprick before no longer being able to move.

"You should know I would never have trusted you, Danzou. It was thanks to your efforts I was discovered in the first place." Orochimaru hissed. "And now, thanks to you, I have two of the things I've wanted for a long time . . . eyes of the Uchiha." Orochimaru grinned at the stricken expression on Danzou's face. "Kohona will fall thanks to you. But you won't be alive to see it." Then darkness swallowed Danzou.

"Only a couple have any relation to a blood line, Orochimaru-sama. The rest aren't much." Kabuto entered the room.

"They have their uses, Kabuto. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"You look awfully wooden, un." Deidara looked at the new and improved Hidan. The formerly buried Akatsuki member glared, still struggling to learn how to talk. He settled for stomping out of the room to his quarters, slamming the door loudly. "Only a handful of the originals left, eh, Kisame?" Deidara looked at the scowling shark man. Whatever the answer was going to be was cut off by the appearance of Itachi. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Not enough time." Itachi muttered. Then he started to cough.

"That sounds bad." Deidara helped him sit. "You need a healer."

"No . . . I need to go to Kohona . . . have to check . . . *coughhackcough*." Itachi shook his head, forcing himself to get under control.

"Itachi . . . does this have to do with a box hidden in the Uchiha estate?" Kisame blinked as Itachi looked up and nodded. "We delivered it to Pain . . ." Itachi scowled.

"Damn . . . no time left . . ." Itachi took a deep breath and stood, literally willing away any weakness. If it hadn't been for the coughing fit he'd been having, they'd have thought he'd recovered. "I have to go to a contact of mine."

"I'll go with you." Kisame stood, glancing at Deidara. The former rock nin shrugged. He had very little interest of anything that didn't have to do with blowing something up. Especially if it dealt with Itachi. More than likely half of what had just happened would slip out of Deidara's mind.

Weeks later, Kisame was cursing the weather and his partner. Well, former partner any way. Itachi had slipped off, leaving his cloak ring and several other Akatsuki effects behind.

"Damn Uchiha, It's bad enough one of them was the sandaime mizukage." Kisame glared at the cloak. "Didn't even leave word of where he was going . . . Is this the thanks I get for looking out for him?" Kisame settled down to eat the meal delivered to his room. "Hmph, ought to let him perish out in the cold- don't you dare steal any of my food!" He glared at a figure in the corner.

"Anything to report, Kisame-sama?" The figure shifted, revealing a black mask with blue lines (Similar to Haku's mask) and the symbol for mist carved in the forehead.

"Yes, Madarra isn't Uchiha Itachi." He didn't stop eating. "I haven't found a damn thing about that faux Mizukage, what has the yondaime decided, Ebony-chan?"

"He's managed to get everything back under his control, He'd prefer it if you bring back Madarra's head, if you could, but he needs you back soon."

"Not that you wouldn't want his head on a silver platter either. Seeing how your sensei failed to kill Madarra when he had a chance." Kisame stared at the cloak. "I hate reporting a failed mission . . . but this time I have to."

"Then you're coming home, Kisame-sama?"

"Might as well, my lead is gone." He glanced at the cloak on the bed. "That thing is comfortable, though." The masked nin made no comment. "I have to ask, what happened to Sanbi's container?"

"Someone tried to remove the Sanbi from her, to put in themselves."The nin responded. "What are the statuses of the other containers?"

"Only ones still free are the Hachibi and the Kyuubi." Kisame grinned. "And I highly doubt they'll get either. Particularly the Kyuubi." His grin widened, remembering the last fight they'd had with the Kyuubi jinchurriki and his friends. The group was something to be wary of, especially when it came down to the grind.

"Considering the Hachibi is the brother of the current Raikage, I imagine so." Kisame jerked, looking at the nin. "The kid has the eight tailed fox, Which isn't considered one of the nine great biju."

"You've been snooping again, kid?" Kisame glanced at Ebony.

"It's hardly snooping when you're given a report to deliver to take time to read it." Ebony retorted, "Besides, no one cares about a messenger, so much as the message. What of the Uchiha?"

"He left for a reason, squirt. I hope he's okay though." Kisame looked at Ebony. "First light, we head to Kiriagure."

"Hai." The nin moved to settle in a shadow.

"Here. You're losing weight again." Kisame shoved a bowl of soup over to the nin.

* * *

Artemis scowled at the rain from underneath her jingasa. Cerberus plodded along side her, until he stopped and whined.

"What is it?" She turned to look at her companion. Peering out into the rain, she frowned as she looked at a man in black. "Do you need help?" She touched his shoulder, and twin red eyes met hers. " . . ." They faded to black.

"I need . . . to get to the Hokage . . . urgent . . ." He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Then come with me, I'm heading to Kohona as well." Artemis frowned as the man started to cough, the man was practically steaming from fever.

"Can't go through the main gates . . . secret entrance . . ." Artemis quirked an eyebrow, but helped the man to his feet.

"We get in trouble, I'm blaming you, Stranger-san."

Tsunade scowled at the paperwork on her desk. There were more things to sign than there were yesterday. It must've been a conspiracy. Once more her mind briefly flickered to wonder if Orochimaru had to do paperwork in Sound. Then she shook her head, clearing it. She jerked as a arm flopped onto her desk, before she glanced at the owner.

For a moment, she couldn't speak.

"Itachi?"

"Seal, SSS class mission. Open it." He didn't sound to good, and she briefly shook her head to look at the arm he was holding out.

To an untrained eye, it looked like a mole on the inside of his arm. She didn't hesitate to make a handsign and touch it, pulling out a sealing scroll that probably had more scrolls sealed inside it. The scroll she looked at were the mission orders. Paling slightly, she stood up and put her hand to his forehead cooling his fever. She didn't miss the way he stumbled.

"Sit. How'd you get here?"

"I helped him." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she recognized the black dog and mistress. "I have something to give to Naruto."

"Back door to Hokage tower." Itachi offered. "They should've changed the seal on it by the way."

" . . . I'm calling a meeting, which will include your brother, the two teammates of the third, the Kohona twelve, and the clan heads." Tsunade stated. "Naginata . . . Why exactly are you here?"

"Sora sent me with some stuff for Naruto, and I'm supposed to help Uchiha Sasuke."

" . . . I'm adding Ibiki and Anko to the roster as well."

An Hour later:

"What's going on?" Inochi sat down Next to Chouza, Shikaku still wasn't out of the coma yet.

"Why do we need to be here?" Ino asked, before sitting next to Sakura. No one commented to the two elders that were sitting at the far end. The closest anyone got to acknowledging them was Sakura and Sasuke who glared at them briefly before sitting next to Naruto. Ibiki and Anko stayed standing, and everyone else moved to sit together. Tsunade entered with Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything, but some rather, distressing information has come to my attention." Tsunade sighed. "My first thought was to make sure no one else heard about it, but since secrets have a way of coming out, I think I'd prefer being honest and dealing with it than the potential blowout that would happen if it leaked out on accident."

"What is it?"

"A few years ago, one of the clans was preparing a coup against the sandaime hokage. The Uchiha clan to be exact." Sasuke's mouth dropped open in protest, but nothing came out. He was aware of Sakura holding his hand and Naruto's hand on his shoulder. He absently grasped sakura's hand tight. "However, one lone Uchiha was loyal to Kohona, and informed the third. Danzou, the third, and his teammates dicussed what to do. I am not entirel sure of the personal reasoning behind all of it, but it was decided that the uchiha clan would be wiped out." There were more than a few glares towards the elders, but most seemed to be silently realizing the implications of what Tsunade was saying. "However, the informant did have one person that he wanted to protect at all costs . . ."

"You're saying that Itachi was ordered to kill the clan, by the third Hokage?!" Sasuke spoke up.

"That's exactly what she's saying, little brother." Itachi moved out of the shadows, collapsing into a chair. "And if you doubt her, you could always ask them." He nodded dispassionately over at the two elders. "Or just look at their faces." Both elders had a mixture of horror and disbelief on their faces. "After the clan was eradicated, I had orders to go deep undercover into Akatsuki to find what their motives were. Which I did." He shifted a flash of pain over his face. "Akatsuki is made up of people who despise the endless fighting of the hidden villages, and who were exploited by their villages to become weapons. A thirteen year old anbu prodigy was very welcome to them. I was approached by Uchiha Madarra to join. He even helped kill the clan. I'm not sure how much he knows about my true loyalties, but even that's not much of a risk at this point."

"You . . ." Sasuke felt Naruto's grip on his shoulder tighten. "You couldn't have said . . . Why did you do that to me?"

"Because I wanted you to be safe. Though you were an idiot going off to Orochimaru." Itachi looked exhausted.

'I don't believe this!' Sasuke gripped the desk.

'Believe it, teme, he's not lying. Obaa-chan wouldn't have let her guard down, and Jiraiya would have raised some hell if it was a trap.' Naruto ignored Itachi to glance at Sasuke. 'Besides, we know the council is a bit biased against perceived threats, and view themselves above the law.'

'You do realize you just compared yourself to either Itachi or the Uchiha clan right?' Sakura's voice drifted into their heads. 'But you've got a point.'

'How the hell did you deal?'

'I didn't. I shut down and tried to forget. I'm still not dealing.' Naruto admitted. 'But at least you know what type of nin Itachi is. He didn't care about throwing his reputation away, if it meant you were okay.'

' . . . Doesn't help. I spent my whole life hating him.' It actually did, alittle. But he wasn't going to admit that yet.

'I'm not saying anything about welcoming him back with open arms. I'm just saying you shouldn't slam any jutsu into him. At least, not lethal ones.' While the three had their mind to mind conversation, the adults were talking together.

"I'd prefer Shikaku's insight on this, but . . ." Hiashi hesitated. "I don't like the implications that the third had anything to do with genocide . . . so many people looked up to him."

"This does make things tricky-"

"If I may make a suggestion?" Shikamaru spoke up. Everyone glanced at him. "The fact Itachi was under orders to kill the Uchiha works in our favor, If I understand correctly, than only Danzou and the two elders," He nodded to the two. "Were the only others in the know. They've also kept this entire thing secret for the past few years. At this point, the last thing we need is an uprising from the clans. Especiall those who think the fifth will try the same thing. If we say that this . . . Madarra? Was the one to kill the uchiha clan, as a henged version of Itachi, that will clear Itachi from trial, and help cement the idea that Itachi was still loyal to kohona by using the 'animosity to his advantage and going undercover."

"Considering Madarra was the one who unleashed Kyuubi on Kohona, that would work." Everone started and stared at Sakura, who blinked. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Are you sure?"

"Kyuubi admitted it." Naruto spoke up. "I can get Kakashi to verify it."

"You talk to the fox demon?" Himura sounded shocked.

"He is trapped in Naruto's body, Elder." Inochi snapped. "I've spoken to the beast myself, when I went into Naruto's mind a year ago. The beast can't do anything but talk, thanks to the seal."

"What do you think he was training with me for?" Ibiki crossed his arms.

"He did that?" Itachi sounded surprised.

"Apparently Madarra has a deep grudge against Kohona and all it stands for. We can use him as a scapegoat, and back it up with the knowledge he was behind Kyuubi's attacks." Sakura nodded. "We can't afford a civil war right now. Especially with Akatsuki and Orochimaru still out there."

"Right," Neji agreed. "It's bad enough people are still divided because of Nar-" He trailed off.

"Because of me?" Naruto finished.

"Well, yeah . . ." Neji shifted. "Or have you not noticed the way some people still look at you like you're evil incarnate?"

"I've noticed." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I had to stop Anko from attacking a guy yesterday."

"He threw a kunai at you! I was justified, Brat!" Anko crossed her arms.

"If you retaliate, that just makes things worse." He retorted.

"So you've said." She glanced away.

"Are we agreed?"

"I must protest! Danzou and the third agreed on this course of action! Changing it now . . ."

"Clearly, you were unaware of what this meeting was about. As of now, the two of you are no longer council members. I kept you on because I had hoped that you would be helpful in times of war, but clearly, that is not the case." Tsunade gestured for people to start leaving. Outside, the only people who remained were Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused, for all of you." Itachi leaned against the wall. "I really . . . had no choice." Sasuke glared at him, but noticed something else.

"You're blind."

"No, not yet . . . side effect of the Mangekyo . . ." He shrugged. "I might be able to use it, a few more times, before my sight goes completely."

"I'm not going to forgive you. Not yet, anyway." Itachi lifted his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Sasuke-san." He gave a sad smile. "Where am I staying?"

"With me." Kakashi spoke up. "Hope you don't mind dogs." The two left, and the three chunin of team 7 walked out into the clear night.

"Well, it's been a hell of a year . . . think we can make it through the next one?" Sakura looked at her two boys, both a head taller than her.

"Probably. As long as we're together, I can take on anything." Naruto grinned.

"I won't run away from you, I promise."

As the three walked down the street, shooting stars began to fill the night sky. For each one, there was a wish . . . and a prayer.

**And that's the end. My muse completely deserted me last chapter, and I had to finish it somehow. Someday, there will be a sequel, but I wouldn't hold my breath, my muse has moved elsewhere.**

**Ebony is from a story that me and a friend worked on. There may or may not be more of Ebony in the sequel, If I ever get to writing it. (Or I could just type up her story . . .)**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and enjoyed the story. If you have any suggestions for the sequel, let me know in a review or PM, and maybe I'll be able to get to it quicker. But as I said, I have a new project, and I intend to finish most of my uncompleted stories. **

**This is ShivaVixen signing off.**


End file.
